There's Never Been So Much At Stake
by Emono
Summary: Steve has to deal with a heart-crushed Tony and the Avengers Initiative. How can he fix things when Bruce catches all his lover's attention? Meanwhile, Peter finds out the hard way that with great power comes great pain. Can Deadpool help? Avengers Rewrite. Stony, Hulkeye, Spideypool Smut, angst, h/c, love, action, slash. Third part of the EVER FALLEN 'Verse. Full summary inside
1. Prologue 1

**Every pairing in order of importance: _Steve/Tony, Bruce/Clint, Deadpool/Spiderman, implied Tony/Bruce, Pepper/Natasha_**

**Full Summary:**

_Steve comes back from his long mission to find two things: The Avengers Initiative and Tony's anger. Why is Tony so furious with him? And who is this Bruce Banner and why does Tony seem to infatuated with him? Has the Captain's shine worn off already? The kind doctor with the monster inside could be just what Tony needs. But does that mean Steve's out? Can he admit that he loves Tony, or will he lose him forever? _

_Meanwhile, back in New York, Peter is growing into his new identity. He learns the hard way that with great power comes great responsibility, and the underground fighting circuit is just the place to do it. Will he die in the ring with the mighty Rhino or the unyielding Tombstone? Or will his new protector, this mysterious 'Deadpool', drag him out in the nick of time? Could this rough-edged smartass be just what he needs?_

**Author's Note: This story has a main focus on Stony, but this first prologue takes place before the second one so it gets to be posted first. The second prologue will show you what's up with Steve and Tony. Trust me when I say this first chap is important, this relationship shapes a lot of what happens later on. Bruce's motivation, how they find out about Hulk, Clint's recovery, all that. Be patient, all our boys will get a chance.**

* * *

Bruce lit a few of the candles in his shack. The little run down place had become his home for the past month or so. When he had arrived in this dirt-packed part of the country he'd found the house on the edge of some woods. With a quick look at the sick town a mile away, he'd decided to take it for himself. These poor people were dying and there wasn't' a single doctor within ten miles, _this_ was where he needed to be – at least for a while. This place was war-ravaged, troops filing through occasionally on their way to larger cities.

Bruce could never stay long in one place, military presence or not.

It was late into the night, a young woman in town had passed and he'd spent some time with her family showing them how to prevent their younger one's from suffering the same fate. He was starving but he needed to make notes, some of the symptoms he had seen tonight were new. It was a strain the population in the US had never seen, mostly because they were doped to the gills with antibiotics and couldn't pick it up.

Bruce was digging through his bag for a pencil when he smelled it. It was earthy, a metallic tang infused within it. Like pennies sifted up from dark, deep soil. His hands stilled their journey, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. It was one of the few advantages of having the Hulk carved inside him, his sense sensitivity had almost tripled.

Bruce tilted his head back, inhaling loudly to catch a whiff of fear. Just a snatch. Whoever was out there, they knew they'd been caught.

A clatter came from the window, the beaded curtain were pushed away to reveal a young man. His hair was a mess of burnt gold, finger-less gloves stretched across his hands as they grasped the windowsill. Simple black clothes, unassuming but for the strong limbs they adorned. From what Bruce could see this man wasn't a normal customer, this man was a fine tuned machine. He wore a plain rucksack, a weapon probably stowed away inside. A shot of adrenaline went through his chest, the heart monitor on his wrist blinking obnoxiously. He'd turned the volume off earlier and now he was glad, the sharp beeping would've only made the situation worse.

The man suddenly smiled, relieved, "You're a hard man to find, Dr. Banner."

"I try" Bruce said off-handedly, studying the other.

"You know, in America, this would be the point where you invite your guest to sit down" the younger man stated, still showing white teeth.

Bruce nodded tightly, "Make yourself at home."

The man slipped inside, the bottom of his pants and shoes stained with tan dirt. There were dark circles under his eyes, an air of 'agent' all around him.

"You have me at a disadvantage, friend" Bruce set his bag down, never looking away "You know my name but I have yet to catch yours."

"Clint. Clint Barton" the younger man started to walk the length of the shack, checking subtly for bugs. It had taken him nearly two months to track this man down and he'd spent a week in the doctor's shadow, more to see if anyone else was tailing him rather than to watch his movements. He'd seen the footage and he'd read up on Dr. Banner before he'd taken the mission, he wasn't worried about the man losing his temper in a place like this. Yes, there was war and death all around – but Dr. Banner had more control than that. A man with a handful of degrees was smarter than that.

"Well, Mr. Barton, if you're here for a check-up I think I can pencil you in" Bruce watched a little too closely when the younger man crouched down to peek under behind one of the raggedy chests "Or maybe you'd like to donate some blood. I'm fresh out and some of my patients would thank you."

Barton found nothing but little insects and dust, "I could stand to lose a few drops."

"Then your timing is impeccable" the older man watched the other rise to his feet "I was about to close down for the night."

"No guests?" Clint inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not" the doctor backed up toward the window, peering out into the darkness but finding no one else "I prefer to be alone."

"A handsome man like you? A doctor, on the edge of a forest, alone in an exotic land?" Clint was barely teasing "This is the kind of stuff romance novels are made of."

Bruce smiled tightly, moving on to the next window, "You obviously don't know my condition or you wouldn't be surprised."

"You're Dr. Robert Bruce Banner" Clint grinned, going for charming "You can level cities. And you're only man in the world who can help me."

The older man's brow furrowed, "And what do you expect me to do for you?"

A trickle of arousal bled through Clint's groin, that rich tone getting to him, "What are you willing to do?"

Bruce chuckled low in his throat, "You're a cute boy. But I've been around a little too long to fall for lines like that."

Clint shed his rucksack, knowing he'd made the wrong move when the older man tensed. He purposely set it on the chair, stepping away on good faith. Bruce's eyes were dark and unafraid, staining every inch of him like coffee on his skin. Goosebumps cropped up on his arms, but not from fear. That voice...nothing had prepared him for that voice, the head tilt, the crooked smile.

Bruce caught a whiff of something he hadn't for a long time, a spicy scent he couldn't place. The younger man tensed when he saw his nostrils flare, fists clenching at his sides to show off the muscular curve of his arms. The doctor started wringing his hands together, the only nervous tic he had left.

"Are you here to kill me, Mr. Barton?" Bruce inquired, the light on his wrist flickering in warning.

"Like I could" the archer snorted, gesturing at the bag "Do you want to check it out? There's a quiver and a bow in there."

The doctor's brow drew, "That's all?"

"It's all I need for anyone but you" Clint tried not to sound like a fanboy and failed "Your other side is a little too impressive for the likes of me."

"The likes of you..." Bruce mused, shamelessly looking the boy over "And just who do you represent?"

"I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint replied truthfully "I wasn't lying, you were hard to find. They keep tabs, they don't stalk you. That was my job."

Bruce ventured just a few steps closer, surprised when the man didn't back down, "And now that you've found me?"

"I was hoping you'd come back to HQ with me" the archer strapped his gloves tighter, rubbing away some of the dirt that clung there "We need your expertise."

"And if I say no?" Bruce offered.

Clint shrugged, trying not to show his disappointment.

The older man pressed palm to his chest, "What if the Other Guy says no?"

Clint pulled out his phone, waving it pointedly, "At least let me show you why I'm here."

Bruce nodded, relenting. The agent brought up the picture of the tezzeract he'd snapped up before he'd left, holding out the device for the doctor to take. Bruce looked at it like it was a bomb, making no move to take it. Clint smile reassuringly, wiggling the device to draw attention to it. With an air of reluctance, the older man pulled his glasses of his pocket and slipped them on to get a better look. He took the phone, both men sucking in a soft breath when their fingers overlapped. The touch was warm, lasting only a few moments but memorable enough to send little tingles up their arms.

"It's my job right now to watch that thing – the tezzeract- and the team that's testing it. I'm doing the usual scour, keeping check on the team's outgoing to make sure none of them are playing for another team. The usual info seal" Clint nodded to the phone, the other studying the tezzeract as best he could "But lately it's been acting up, the head doc down there calls it stuff like 'hiccups' and 'misbehaving'. It's sending out gamma rays. They're pretty weak but they're constant."

Bruce looked up from the phone, surprised.

"Like I said" Clint grinned "You're the only man in the world who can really help me keep this thing safe, being the top dog when it comes to gamma radiation and all."

"You don't seem like the science type" Bruce handed him the phone back "Why do you think I should come in?"

"Officially? I'm just the messenger" Hawkeye drifted over to another window, pulling the curtains shut when he caught movement of an army jeep outside "It's Fury who wants you. Off the record, I think something bad's going to happen. I watched the tezzeract for two weeks before I came here. They have a gaggle of scientists working on it, not one of them half as intelligent as you. That device has enough power to wipe out the entire planet if it wanted to. So personally...I'd rather have someone there who knew what the fuck they were doing."

Banner was flattered, "You know about my work?"

"I'm not a genius, but I can spot one when he's in front of me" Clint hesitated "There's a S.H.I.E.L.D file on you, I read it before I came here. I saw the doctorates, the schools, I even tried to read some of your published work. It's above my head but I can appreciate it."

Bruce bit the side of his lips, looking down at his hands, "It's been a while since...the Other Guy...he usually gets most of the attention."

The archer felt his heart swell up in his chest, something like sympathy and admiration weighing it down, "It's not all about _him_, is it? You're still here."

"Barely" there was a hint of bitterness, a bite creeping into his calm tone "He's what people expect."

"Not everyone-"

"It's what Fury wants, isn't it?" Bruce insisted "He's after the monster."

"What would it matter if he was? One sigh of danger and – bam" Clint snapped his fingers "Just like that, you're gone. You can split anytime."

The doctor didn't find it as amusing, he removed his glasses and set them back in his pocket, "You think it's that easy?"

"I don't see why not" the agent replied.

Bruce's lips pursed, his eyes drifting along the floor to trace the patterns of dirt there, "What do they call you at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Hawkeye" he admitted "I'm the only archer sniper in the world."

"A hawk?" Bruce nodded slowly, passing the table so they stood face to face, only a dozen feet separating them "Have you ever been caged?"

"Yeah" Clint swallowed thickly, thinking of his days in the circus under Swordsman's thumb "But just once."

"Every day I'm alive, someone wants to cage me" Bruce explained, his voice a shade darker and rougher than it had been a moment ago "I eat, sleep, and treat the sick knowing that at any given moment someone could be setting me in their scope. Do you know how hard it is to live knowing so many people want you locked up? Or worse, dead?"

Barton faltered at that, eyes dropping for the first time to the floor. The doctor saw the weakness for what it was, an opening. He moved too quick for Clint to react properly, throwing the younger man into the wall with a burst of strength the agent didn't know the other had possessed. Clint went limp against the brick, shocked and maybe even a little turned on.

Bruce got in his space, grabbing him by the neck and revealing the bright green his eyes had gone. Clint went for the knife in his belt only to have his wrist snagged and wrenched up behind his back, the doctor effectively pinning him and pressing their bodies close.

"I won't be caged" Bruce growled, chest to chest with the younger man.

"I don't want to do that to you" Clint tried not to moan as the warmth from the man's body bled through their clothes, doubled now with the Hulk so close to the surface "If I thought this was a trap, I wouldn't have taken the mission."

"Then tell me the truth, little hawk" Bruce pushed his arm up higher, driving it nearly to the top of his back. Clint arched to relieve the pressure, driving his body right up against the older man's. It didn't hurt, not yet, but grip around his wrist and neck told him it could be. He tried to break the hold only to find Bruce had more strength than he let on, he moved like he'd been trained in some sort of martial arts.

"Fury would prepare in case you transformed" Clint confessed, going on speculation "Maybe a room or something that could stand your strength. He didn't tell me anything definitive."

Clint relaxed once the grip let up, ignoring the fullness of his cock pressing up against his pants zipper.

Bruce watched the boy sag in his arms, for the first time seeing the tint of his eyes instead of their intent. They were gorgeous, dyed the color of storm clouds and holding a heated promise. This boy was like heat lightning, brilliant and sharp. He didn't smell like he was lying. Bruce felt compelled to believe him, but he had to push. He always needed to know the limits and this agent was different, the mixed signals throwing him off.

"If the Other Guy came out right now" Bruce started tightening his grasp on the younger man's neck, feeling the pulse beneath his fingers flutter while his own flashed on his wrist "If I crushed your windpipe...who would save you? How many should I expect to come baring down on me?"

"No one at the moment" Clint didn't regret it either "I'm here alone."

"Would you defend yourself?" Bruce asked, eyes dancing over the other's handsome face "You look fast...could you reach your bow before I transformed?"

"There's no point" the archer tried to shrug, the fingers around his wrist flexed warningly "If you decide to kill me, doctor, I'm pretty sure you'd get your way."

"I never get my way" Bruce replied under his breath, beyond surprised that this young agent would come here alone knowing what he was "You wouldn't hurt me?"

"No" Clint couldn't quite catch his breath, the green fading from the older man's eyes "Do you want to hurt _me_, Bruce?"

If Clint was dry lightning then the energy crackling between them was the equivalent of a thunder storm. It was palpable, the almost violent thrust of their bodies much more lustful without the threat of the Hulk making an appearance. Clint flushed, the doctor released the arm behind his back but not his grasp on the arch of his throat. Their breathing picked up, the green fading even as the heart monitor flashed quickly in time with his racing pulse.

"No" Bruce admits, sounding wrecked even to his own ears "Not at all."

It was a natural progression, their storm breaking to let the tension flow away like water. Bruce pulled him closer, going slow as if to ask for permission. Clint let instinct take over and parted his lips, hoping this was going where he thought it was. His last partner had been almost a year ago and that had been some Swedish blonde brat who got off on being pinned face-down-ass-up. This was a _man_ who was about to kiss him, someone just as filthy as he was from this country. Bruce was as far from his normal type as he could get. Salt-and-pepper hair, rough stubble, dark curls peeking up from the part of his shirt...and most of all stronger than him.

It was new and exciting.

Bruce brushed their lips, just a soft pressure, but it was enough. He moaned, the sound ripped from his throat without his permission. It had been years since he had kissed someone, even longer since he'd touched another man. He broke the contact before he could embarrass himself further, finding the younger man looking just as entranced as he was sure he himself looked. The boy's eyes had darkened to a deep blue, fathoms deep, full of uncertainty and _need._

No, he didn't want to hurt this deceptively delicate hawk.

Bruce shifted his hand to the back of Clint's neck, no longer threatening but pulling him into another kiss. This time it was real, firm and wet from seeking tongues. Fingers sunk into his hair, the archer groaned into his mouth at the sensation. He grabbed Clint by the waist, spreading one of his hands across the dip of the man's lower back. With only a little firm pressure, every inch of their bodies met. They slotted together like puzzle pieces, the doctor's eyes fluttering shut when he found that missing piece. That scent from earlier, the spicy one, was arousal. They both stank of it and it was glorious.

The real missing piece, what he'd been aching for all this time, was intimacy.

This agent (this stranger) was sinking into his arms and pulling his hair, and he loved it. This person trusted him, was kissing him, letting him touch his body...it was so human. Bruce kissed the archer with all he had, taking whatever he could in case it was about to end. Clint's hand found his side, fingers firm across his ribs. How long had it been since someone had touched his ribs without the intent to break them? When was the last time someone had bit his lip like this?

Bruce ran his thumb up to the younger man's ear, brushing it along the shell. He felt something smooth for just a moment inside his ear, catching the edge of a bump and instantly realizing it was a hearing aid. He dropped his hand back to the archer's neck, ignoring that little fact for now.

Clint broke away first, letting his fingers flex in the doctor's soft curls, "I'll tell Fury you got away."

"No one will question you?" Bruce couldn't let go, not yet "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"They think I'd rather pull out my own teeth than admit I failed a mission" Clint grinned, face still flushed "I'll just tell them you were too smart for me."

Bruce chuckled, hesitating just a moment before taking another kiss. The archer responded favorably, Bruce sighed in relief and took a few more moments to take this contact.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Clint confessed against his lips, refusing to break the kiss completely "I don't do this with all my targets, I promise."

"I would hope not" the doctor actually smiled, another first in a while "I don't usually maul my patients like this."

"You'd have a hell of a lot more if you did" Clint sounded a little like a swooning girl so he cleared his throat and tried again "You mentioned something about taking my blood?"

After some reluctant parting, they settled down at the rough table side by side. Bruce went throught eh meticulous task of cleaning the syringe, the needle, the lid, and finally the archer's skin. Clint leant back into the seat and watched the doctor go through the routine, suppressing a fond smile. _This_ was the big bad Hulk? Banner was nothing like he'd expected.

Clint reached up and touched his throat with his free hand, sighing at the phantom feel of the doctor's fingers. It was a heady mix of a thrill and a threat, the most effective interrogation he'd ever been under. It wasn't every day he knuckled under like that.

Bruce noticed this, preparing the syringe to connect directly to an empty vial, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be" Hawkeye assured him, taking the tourniquet he was handed and tying himself off just above his elbow "If I were you I would've kicked my ass the moment I got in the window."

"I've learned to suppress those urges" Bruce gently took the man's arm and laid it across the table, brandishing the syringe "Are you ready?"

Clint nodded, not even wincing when the man pierced his skin, "Blood must be like diamonds here."

"Like you wouldn't believe" the doctor made sure the blood was flowing smoothly before he looked up "Just so we're clear, I'm not going to S.H.I.E.L.D. for any reason."

The assassin shook his head, "I don't expect you to, Dr. Banner."

Bruce ran his thumb across the agent's wrist, praying he wasn't being too forward, "I think you can call me 'Bruce' now."

"I don't know, 'doctor' suits you" Clint tensed up when the sting became an issue. Bruce picked up on the signal and adjusted the needle, his movements careful and calculated to alleviate the pain.

"Better?" the older man asked after a moment. Clint nodded, touched by the notion.

"I won't tell them I found you" the archer's voice was soft, barely a whisper "But you should move on soon, just in case. It only took me a month to find you but I was determined."

Bruce's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "How determined?"

"Pretty damn determined."

Bruce ran his tongue his tongue over his teeth, something in the back of his mind demanding he push just a little bit more, "So how much can you hear naturally?"

Clint froze up, fingers curling up into a fist just beside the doctor's arm.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line" Bruce started to released his arm but the archer grabbed him, keeping him from moving away "I felt your hearing aids earlier."

"I know, I felt it too" Clint confessed softly "I don't like to admit it. No one knows about them except for my handler and Nat."

The doctor looked confused, "Nat?"

"She's my...I don't know. My ally, one of my only friends" he couldn't really explain it properly, Nat and him "And the story behind these things...it's not exciting or anything."

"I'd like to hear it."

Clint blinked rapidly "Whoa, headrush."

"Hold still" Bruce gently removed the needle and put the supplies away quickly, stopping up the vial and setting it aside. He took a piece of cotton out of his medical bag, putting it over the little wound before he released the tourniquet. Clint let the doctor work, admiring the determined set to his brow, as if he were afraid to actually hurt the archer.

"I appreciate this" Bruce stated, eyes still on the other man's arm "It'll give me a control substance to test on. I'm still not sure what they have."

"You'll figure it out" Clint assured him, pumping his arm up and removing the cotton to see the bleeding had stopped "You still want to hear about...you know?"

"Of course."

"I'm about...eighty percent deaf, naturally."

Bruce spoke with his hands, the archer surprised to find the doctor knew ASL, _You don't sound deaf_.

"These things are pretty good" Clint reached up and tapped his hearing aid "I catch almost everything and I can read lips. They aren't waterproof but they get the job done."

Bruce pulled out his glasses once more and slid them on, "May I see one?"

Clint hesitated, but one look into those inquisitive dark eyes and he couldn't say no. He carefully slipped one out and handed it over, watching nervously as the doctor examined the device. Sure fingers took it apart, picked through it to examine all it's features.

"How did it happen?" Bruce inquired, praying he wasn't prodding at a sore spot.

"There was this douche bag controlling super heroes with hypnotic ultrasounds" Clint began waving it off like it hadn't been one of the bloodiest battles he'd ever seen "He was forcing them to kill each other. Me and Mockingbird, one of my friends, we managed to take him down."

Bruce began to assemble the device once more, "And how did you manage to escape?

There was a pregnant pause, the archer trying not to cringe at the memory.

"I..." Clint rasped, closing his eyes to fight off the phantom pains shooting through his head "I took a sonic arrow and I shoved it in my ear...then I did it again."

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Yeah" Clint's smile was weaker, more defeated "You're not the only one who doesn't like being controlled. I'd rather take my own hearing than let some bastard lock me up in my own mind."

The doctor seemed to soften around the edges, "There's a lot more to you than meets the eye, Agent Barton."

His smile grew stronger, "I could say the same for you, doc."

"It's a nice piece of machinery" Bruce commented, handing the aid over "I'm no engineer but I'm sure I could create something even better. The range isn't wide enough to cover all the ground an assassin needs. I could make it waterproof and I could increase it by a hundred feet."

Clint brightened, "Seriously?"

"With the proper lab, I could" Bruce corrected himself "That kind of technology is miles from here."

"Maybe one day" the archer caught a glance at his watch "I should go, let you sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep now" Bruce confessed "But I won't keep you."

The archer raked his teeth across his lower lip, scrambling for reasons to extend his visit, "When was the last time you had chocolate?"

The doctor brightened, realizing the man wanted to stay, "Too long."

"I've got some snacks in my bag" Clint thumbed at the rucksack "Since I'm technically done with my mission, there's no reason not to gorge ourselves on it."

Bruce stood, "I'll put on some tea."

Clint wasn't really into that hippie-drink crap, but as he watched the older man's ass while he walked away he thought maybe he could grow to to like it.

* * *

**Next prologue should be up next week, all depends. Now I'm off to do homework**


	2. Prologue 2

The whir of the plane was the only thing keeping him awake.

Steve still had his shield strapped to his arm, his weapon weighing just a bit heavier than usual. He was exhausted and truly at his limits, his muscles turning to Jello the longer he sat there. Back in South America he'd felt like he could run over water to get back to the states but now...now he could barely keep his head up. His face was caked with dirt and sweat but he didn't bother to wipe it off. He couldn't even find the urge to change clothes let alone clean his face. He hadn't spoken a word other than an order in two months, having nothing to say to anyone that didn't involve keeping them alive. The men had been great soldiers but their enemy had been fierce. At some point the regular footmen had started to feel like lambs led to the slaughter.

The plane was made for more than one, seats lined the back for more than a dozen men. The platoon, or what was left of them, had stayed at home base. He'd gotten most of them back but a few had fallen to those beasts. Fuck, those beasts...fearsome creatures with the bodies of panthers and teeth like sharks. They'd torn through men like butter but their biggest strength had been their stealth and speed. The mission had been a simple one. A scientist in South America had been creating mutated creatures for sale across the world. That scientist had been taken out by a S.H.I.E.L.D. sniper, but those creatures had escaped before the agent could destroy them properly.

By the time Steve had arrived with his small army the beasts had already devoured two villages.

It had been a bloody mess. Steve had been forced to track the creatures down one at a time, crunching through jungles for hours at a time before he even spotted one. When his men had gotten tired he'd pressed on, driven by the need to be back home.

Steve shook his head, dislodging images of blood-stained leaves and the pale eyes of those demons. He brought his shield up and pressed his forehead to the edge, clenching his eyes shut. _Tony._ He started filling his head with images of his lover, pushing out all the _wrong_ and _blood_ for some sense of comfort.

Steve thought of Tony all warm and willing, waiting for him back home. He thought of the way Tony tasted like coffee both morning and night, he thought of the beard burn that came after the man kissed his neck, how he felt inside him. He remembered the ever-present passion in Tony's eyes, the way he touched Steve with an absolute certainty and control, the way the genius's personality sometimes completely dominated his own.

Steve grit his teeth and concentrated, imagining himself back at the Tower in their bed. After a moment he could almost feel the warm weight of Tony's arms around him, the plush mattress beneath him. God, he'd give anything to be there right now. He'd prayed every morning to stay safe and whole, just waiting for the day when he could get back on the plane and leave the country.

He wasn't sure if he could do a mission like that again, not without Tony.

The plane jolted as it landed. Steve got to his feet once the engine cut out, the hatch door unlatching automatically and starting to lower. He trudged the length of the hall, heading down the ramp with heavy feet. He looked around, finding himself in the middle of a nearly abandoned airport. The sun hadn't bothered showing itself yet, he figured by the slight lightening in the east sky that he had more than an hour before he'd see it.

Fury was standing a few feet from the edge of the ramp, looking pleased to see him and holding a few files in his hands.

"Captain" the director nodded "A job well done. I admit I got worried when those things scattered, but you kicked some serious ass."

Steve blinked at him, forearm bulging behind his shield.

"You're back just in time" Fury held out the file, the manila surface branded with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo "I have a proposition for you."

The soldier remained silent as he took the folder, staring down at the words _Avengers Initiative_ with a solemn expression.

"It's a new project" Fury explained "A plan to assemble the greatest team of super heroes this world has ever seen. They'll need a leader, Captain, and I want it to be you."

Steve dropped his shield on the cement, tossing the file in after it.

"Tony" he rasped, the name sounding foreign on his lips after all this time.

Fury faltered, smile fading when he realized the genius was still at the forefront of the soldier's mind, "Of course Stark will be involved."

Steve's jaw clenched.

Fury hurried to explain, "We want to bring him in as a consultant. He's invaluable to this project."

The soldier swallowed thickly, trying to get his voice back, "I want to see Tony."

"I know you do, Captain" Fury tread carefully "But we need to get you to the Hellcarrier as soon as possible. There's an immediate threat, we need to brief on-"

Steve snarled, grabbing the director by the collar with both fists. He picked the man up off his feet, little red aim lights flashing across the captain's body from the guards not twenty feet away. In that moment he didn't care, all he wanted to do was beat the cause of that mission to a pulp. And right now Fury looked as good as any other warm body.

"Three months" Steve spat, white teeth bared in an attempt not to throttle the man "You told me I'd only be away from him for _three_ months. I've spent _six_ in that God forsaken country and now I. Want. Tony. And _you_ are going to take me to him."

Fury relented.

**xXx**

One day, one night...that's all he had. Someone would come to pick him up tomorrow morning.

Steve stumbled into the living room, still a little bleary-eyed. He needed a meal, a shower, and a nap. But what he needed most was in here asleep on the couch. He walked over and plopped down on the footstool, cracking a smile for the first time in half a year. Theh soldier set the shield at his side before leaning forward on his knees, folding his hands beneath his chin. Steve quietly observed his lover, eating up every detail like a starving man.

Tony was so handsome. The man was dozing quietly, slumped on the couch but still sitting up. A pair of crimson safety goggles were perched on top of his unruly mess of hair, the dark locks just a little longer than he remembered. His usual work-tank was nearly black with old grease, the glow of the arc reactor easily cutting through the grime. Brown gloves covered his limp hands, his jeans ripped wide open at the knees to reveal work-raw welts. There was a half-full bottle of dark liquor on the table, the glass beside it empty except for some dregs and ice. There was a flush on his lover's tan cheeks, the alcohol warm in his system.

From the dark circles under his lover's eyes, Steve believed the man had crashed after one of his week-long work binges. Damn it, he even looked a few pounds lighter. He should've known this would happen. Hadn't he promised the genius all that time ago that he wanted to be there for him? That he would always be there to pull him out of the lab and make him eat and sleep?

More guilt piled on top of his heart, quite the heavy weight in his chest.

Tony started to stir, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he struggled to wake up. The first glimpse of his lover's dark eyes made Steve's heart flutter, reminding him for the thousandth time how much he'd missed being home. He started yanking off his gloves, discarding them with a scowl for getting in his way. The soldier slid to his knees in front of Tony, parting the man's knees just a bit more so he could fit between them. He glided his hands up the corded thighs, letting his thumbs trace the bulge of muscle for the first time in too long.

Tony grumbled under his breath, rolling his head to try and shake off sleep.

"Tony?" Steve whispered.

Tony finally realized he was there, he could feel him tense beneath his palms, "Steve?"

"Yeah" the soldier smiled, heart clenching at hearing his lover say his name "I'm back."

Tony sat up, looking at Steve like he was a hallucination. The genius reached out and touched the other's face, just a brush of fingertips across the golden stubble on his cheek. Steve was about to tell him how much he missed him when a fist came at his face, his hand reacted on instinct and blocked it. The soldier lowered her his lover's fist, shock written across his haggard face.

"You look like shit" Tony ripped his fist away.

"You just tried to punch me" Steve couldn't believe it "What's wrong with you?"

"That's kind of what happens when you leave for half a year!" the genius kicked the other man's chest, getting the other to move enough so he could get up and off the couch "Where he fucking hell have you been?"

"Can you tone down the language?" Steve slowly rose to his feet, still feeling off his game "Just take a breath and tell me what's wrong. I left you a note."

"And you think one note makes up for six months of not answering my calls and texts?" Tony snarked "Nice deduction, Sherlock, you want to try again? Because it _fucking_ _doesn't_!"

Steve scrubbed his palm across his face, "I was on a mission, Tony, you knew I couldn't answer my phone. I kept it on me, like you asked, but it stayed turned off."

"I knew it" Tony sounded even angrier now "And who suggested that?"

The blonde's brow furrowed, "Well..._Fury_, but-"

"I knew it!" he barked again "That's why I couldn't triangulate your position. If that phone is off the best I can do is get your hundred mile radius. You even left your CTB behind."

"I wouldn't take your suit into the middle of a jungle" Steve assured him.

"Why? Not good enough?" Tony shot back, arms crossed across his chest"You just didn't want me to find you. You didn't want me on your stupid top secret mission."

Steve barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "Do you know how childish you sound right now? Of course I wanted you there, but the situation was urgent-"

"Newsflash, Cap" the genius whipped around, striding toward the window "Everything's urgent these days."

A pain shot through his ribs, Steve nearly doubled over. The beast he'd killed at sunset had tackled him pretty good, some of the bones in his chest had cracked on impact. He braced himself on the coffee table and slowly sat down on it, clenching his teeth to keep from making a sound.

"Tony..." Steve grit out "Can we just..._not_ fight right now? I'm tired and I have to leave tomorrow."

Tony's shoulders tensed up, showing off his frustration as he spat out, "Again?"

Steve gave up on words, managing to get back to his feet to walk over to the window. He wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, pressing up against him and seeking his warmth. The soldier pressed his mouth to the steady pulse, one hand drifting up to cover the arc reactor. It hummed in greeting, thrumming in flutters beneath his fingertips as if it had missed him too. Tony struggled briefly but couldn't break free, decidedly looking out the window and not at the soldier.

"I told him to brief me tomorrow morning with you here" Steve gladly breathed in the scent of grease and sweat, he had missed it desperately.

"Don't bother" Tony glared at the captain's reflection "I don't want to be apart of your special boy club. I have a lot going on. Stark Industries is setting up three new self-sufficient towers within the next two years. I don't need Cyclops and his bullshit organization mucking it up."

Steve sighed, "I don't want to argue."

"Too bad, that's _exactly_ what I'm in the mood for you."

"Tony-"

"You're the one who walked out on me for half a year! I haven't even seen your face!"

Steve squeezed him tighter, pulling him as close to his body as he could. He felt like Hell warmed over and he knew he stank like mud, the dirt on his face and neck making him itch. He couldn't do this right now, he didn't have the strength.

"_I_ haven't seen _you_ in six months either" Steve tried not to let his voice break "Can you just...come to bed with me?"

Tony's lips thinned as he thought over how he wanted to play this. He wanted to admit everything to Steve, he wanted to confess about how he had told Fury that they were a set and the soldier had went and proved him wrong. He wanted to admit his hurt feelings, he wanted to tell him about all the voice messages and the lonely nights. He wanted to admit that his life had a Captain America shaped hole in it that just _hurt_ every single day. Being away from Steve had been one of the most painful things he'd ever experienced, like having Obi betray him all over again but over the course of six months.

Tony wanted to tell Steve that those first nights had been so lonely and worry-filled that he'd given up sleeping in their bed in favor of working through the moonlight.

But the man's touch still made him melt, he couldn't resist the warm kisses on his skin. Tony needed a few good hours of sleep and the only way he could get that was with his soldier. Maybe, just for today, he could bury all that raw hurt and leave the fighting for after dinner. Or they could skip the fighting and he could just tell the truth. He _could_ rip open his heart and scream, leave himself bare for the captain.

_You abandoned me. I thought we were a team, I thought you wouldn't leave without me. I just got you back, you can't leave me behind._

Tony pushed back into him, blanketing the hand on his chest.

"Take a shower" he intoned "You reek."

Steve pulled away with an exasperated sigh, "Tony..."

"I'll be in bed waiting."

The soldier watched the other walked toward the stairs, relieved.

At least for today they could pretend everything was perfect.

**xXx**

Peter had never sewn a day in his life but all of a sudden he was freakin' Mary Poppins.

Peter had a hoodie jacket spread out on his lab, patterned fabric laying in swathes around his knees. He'd swiped spools of thread and needles from the corner market, the design clear in his mind. His fingers worked swift and true, not once stabbing himself as he laced it all together. He'd withdrawn a good chunk of his scholarship money into cash, he'd hit the store today to get all this fabric. It was half-finished at the moment. He didn't know whether it had to do with his new found spider-like abilities or what (and wouldn't that be cool? Magical spider knowledge!) The hoodie was the hardest part, the skinny spider logo was taking twice as long as the white webbing pattern had. It wasn't easy but it sure as hell looked badass.

Peter had picked up a pair of yellow goggles and long, black, fingerless gloves as well. The Converse he'd bought were orange and white, lacing all the way to his knees and loose enough to tuck his pants in. He would look a little Shadowrun/cyber punk/hipster chic afterward, but it was a great image.

The outfit he had in his mind screamed _tough_ _punk_.

Peter was still baffled that _the_ Tony Stark had given him free reign to a thousand dollars. The moment he'd seen the amount his mind had shot into overdrive, designs for a super suit flicking through his head like book pages. He'd sketched it out a hundred times, filling two notebooks with all the bits and pieces he'd wanted. But when he'd settled on a design and wracked up the materials, he realized it would cost _way_ more than he could squeeze out of the school.

So he hatched a plan, the seeds sewn the moment Captain had told him how impressed he was with his skills. He could fight, he knew he could, so why not make some money off it?

Peter's stomach growled, he paused to rub his heel across his belly. He had been too busy wrapped up in his material to get anything to eat. That was a need that wasn't going to be neglected very long. He paused in his work, laying aside the needlework to rub the stiffness from his shoulders. He groaned softly, rolling his neck and pressing his fingers deep into the muscle.

Though he just now had gotten started on it, this suit had been in his dreams for weeks.

_Too hot lips covered his own, scarred hands drifting under his shirt and up his chest..._

Peter shook his head sharply. _That_ had crowded in on his dreams as well, the after-image of that mysterious man lingering in his mind. The whole thing would've been forgotten but for those eyes, dark and full of _something_ like anguish. A tortured life, but a lively life. It was something Peter found himself wanting to be a part of, a craving to know and feel more welling up inside him.

The teen raked his fingers through his hair, wondering just what the hell he was getting himself into. First the mysterious man, then Stark's expectations (which still blew his mind), and now he was planning on throwing himself head-first into prize fighting. He didn't know if it was something in the air or not, but he was getting edgy.

Something was going to happen, everything was going to change.

**xXx**

Bruce watched the child skitter out the window, he slumped against one of the support beams in the hut. He dropped his bag with a sigh, the cramp in his stomach told him he just lost his dinner money.

"You should've got paid up front, Banner" he grumbled.

There was a rustle of fabric behind him, adrenaline spiking through his veins. His watch didn't start beeping but it was close to it.

"You know" the voice was soft, a woman stepping out into the light "For a man avoiding stress, you've picked a hell of a place to settle."

Bruce slowly turned toward her, regarding her with caution. She was lovely and clean, her skin pale and her hair stained the color of blood. She was a refreshing sight in this war-ravaged filth.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret" he replied, mirroring her steps to keep his distance.

"Then what is?" the woman raised an eyebrow "Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city, that's smart" Bruce ducked his head to peer through a window screen, he could smell the fear on the men out there "I assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"No" the woman discarded her shawl, sprawling it across one of the worn chairs "It's just you and me."

"And your actress buddy?" Bruce gestured to the window the child had crawled out of, brow creased "Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

The woman pursed her full lips, "I did."

He messed with his fingers, there was something dark about this encounter and it was putting him on edge, "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanova."

Bruce stilled, remembering the 'Nat' Clint had mentioned in their visit.

"Have you come to kill me, Ms. Romanova?" the doctor inquired softly, a weak smile twisting his lips "Because that's not going to work out for everyone."

"No" Natasha said decisively "No, of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Two visits from S.H.I.E.L.D in three months, that's a new record for me" Bruce slipped, remembering at the last moment that Clint hadn't reported his whereabouts.

Natasha's brow furrowed, "Two visits? Has another agent come to see you?"

"I had a brief encounter with an Agent Barton" Bruce lied through his teeth, reaching out and letting his fingers graze the top of an old baby's cradle "We only a spoke a few words...then I got away."

The woman's fingers clenched on her folded arms, "You ran into Agent Barton? Strange. I heard he reported you MIA."

"I never stay missing for long" he rocked the cradle gently, watching it sway "Fortunately...no matter how much the world shuns the Other Guy, someone always needs _me_."

"We need you to come in."

Bruce glanced up, "No."

"Doctor" Natasha insisted "We're facing a potential global catastrophe."

Banner managed to laugh, "Well..._those_ I actively try to avoid."

The agent pulled out her phone and brought up the picture she'd been sent, laying it on the table as she sat down, "This is the tesseract. It has the potential energy-"

"-to wipe out the entire world, I know" Bruce cut her off "And _no_, I'm not coming in to study it. I'm sure the scientists you have are fine."

Natasha looked disturbed to have her information thrown back at her, "I don't think you're aware of the situation."

"Clint told me all about your situation" Bruce smirked when her jaw ticked, he'd obviously hit home "Yes, Agent Barton informed me of the tesseract and it's hiccups. I can't help, I'm sorry."

"Fury needs you to-"

"What?" he snapped "Eat it? Poke it?"

"Find it" Natasha corrected him, leaning forward on the table "It's been taken by someone named Loki. It emits a gamma signature too weak for us to trace. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you. If there was, I'd be talking to him."

"Why did they send you and not him?" Bruce inquired, wishing Clint had made the trip. It had only been a few months but he was already craving the younger man's company, a shameful secret he only indulged in his dreams. The night they'd shared...it made his knees week. He hadn't been that close to someone so alluring in an eternity, the lack of fear in the archer a breath of fresh air. They'd made that silly promise to see one another again, a child's pinky swear. Despite his instincts to push the man away to keep from hurting him (like he'd hurt everyone else), he couldn't stop himself from waiting for the day that promise was fulfilled.

Clint's absence was like a terrible ache in his chest.

Natasha didn't reply.

The watch on Bruce's wrist flashed warningly but didn't make a sound, "Where's Clint?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Natasha was deliberately cool " We at S.H.I.E.L.D. will deal with Agent Barton's condition. The tesseract is the only focus you need to worry about."

"His condition?" the doctor could think of a thousand terrible things that could've happened to the archer "Exactly what kind of situation did you put him in?"

Natasha sat back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest, "It's none of your concern."

"It's all of my concern" the watch started to beep, his heart picking up it's pace "What's happened to him?"

"It's being taken care of, I assure you. Doctor-"

"Tell me!" Bruce slammed his hands down onto the table, and through his haze he saw the woman whip a pistol out from under it. She pointed it right between his eyes, he didn't even flinch. All he could see was green and Clint's smile, bright in the candlelight and free. He'd gotten the agent to open up, to laugh, and he had found himself doing the same. The first person he'd felt connected with since before the accident...and now they were being ripped from him.

"Do it" Bruce hissed through his teeth, a tinge of green showing along the back of his hands and beaming from his eyes "I. Dare. You."

Natasha watched him with wide eyes, assessing what to do.

"Where's Clint?" Bruce's voice still had an edge to it "I won't ask again."

"He's been taken" Natasha replied, the gun holding steady "The same man who took the tesseract brainwashed him. Right now...Barton's on Loki's side."

Bruce pulled away, cursing under his breath as the obnoxious ringing of his watch echoed through the hut. He rubbed the device and clenched his eyes shut, putting his back to the woman as he forced the Other Guy down. Words like _mate_ and _hawk_ were threading through his mind, the low growl escaping his lips from his other half.

"How did he do it?"

Fuck, he barely sounded like himself.

"I've been told he has a staff with some unique qualities" the agent slowly lowered the gun "He's taken Clint's mind completely."

Bruce rubbed his thumb over the watch's cool surface until it stopped beeping, "Is there any hope of recovery?"

"We believe so" Natasha hesitated "He's my friend. I'm not going to let some alien take him from me."

"He's lucky, then" the doctor took a few deep breaths "To have friends like you...it probably comes in handy. You can call off your dogs, I just wanted the truth."

Natasha touched the comm in her ear, "Stand down."

Bruce breathed deep, trying not to react when the heavy scent of _man_ receded.

She looked the older man over carefully, reading him as best she could while she took the comm out to keep their words secret, "Did you sleep with him?"

Bruce turned back to her, jaw clenched tight to keep from saying anything nasty, "No."

Natasha tried not to let a nervous laugh escape her lips, "So why do you care?"

Bruce remember the feel of the man's hearing aid in his hand, the sound of their mingling laughter, the taste of him on his tongue. Why did he care?

/He's the first person who didn't want to cage me/ Bruce dropped his eyes to the floor /And he didn't pity me. He talked about the Other Guy like he was...a hero./

"I have my reasons" Bruce looked up, she looked suspicious but unsure "When do we leave?"

* * *

**Chapters may come every week and a half, but I'm trying to be steady. Most of my work will be done on weekends, so I promise to keep the updates frequent. The wait between prologues is the norm now. Some reviews may not hurt *hint-hint* Nah, I'm joking, do what you want you lovely readers**

**PS: Peter's suit? There's a link for the pic on my profile, it's on the everfallenverse tumblr**


	3. Chapter 1

**Mostly edited, bed time...**

* * *

They slept for hours, starting apart but ending up curled up in the middle of the bed. It was warm, dry, and all the things the soldier had missed. He woke up refreshed, even Tony seemed to be in better spirits afterwards. Together they shuffled to the kitchen in search of food, gorging themselves on cold steak and some kind of green vegetable that Pepper had left in a container in the fridge.

Enough ranch dressing and Tony stopped complaining.

They were quiet, heavy-eyed, and full of hesitant content. It was only when Tony stole the best bite of the steak off his lover's plate did they break into smiles, soft laughter echoing through the living room.

"Pepper finally took that vacation to Venice" Tony was the first to speak "Romanova went with her. They worked things out. Pep told me she even gets texts from her when she's on a mission."

"A secure phone?" Steve inquired, getting a faint nod in return "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that?"

"I may have tinkered with it" Tony bit the side of his lip "I hate that word. _Tinkered._ I never said cutesy things like that until you came along."

Steve flashed blindingly white teeth.

The genius pushed away his empty plate, "Have you ever seen the movie _Alien_?"

"No."

"Perfect."

Steve went and sat down on the couch while JARVIS cued up the movie, sinking into the leather. He laid his head back on the couch, letting his eyes fall closed for just a few moments.

"Thanks" Steve prayed under his breath, so glad to be home and relaxing in his sweatpants. He was relieved those beasts were dead but he couldn't deny that his heart stayed right here in Stark Tower.

Tony grabbed his handheld and plopped down on the couch, sprawling his legs all over the soldier's lap. The lights dimmed a bit, the large screen along the wall flickering to life and displaying the title.

"What's this about exactly?"

"Aliens" Tony stated, clicking at the device to bring up the plans for the CAP-100's upgrade. He hadn't looked at it in months, finding the whole project unsatisfying without a certain captain there to enjoy it.

They sat and watched the movie with no other chatter than Tony's occasional commentary about the story or the set effects. A few minutes in Steve started to lightly massage the genius's calves, working down to his socked feet. He was just working on the knot of muscle when one of the DUM-E's whizzed into the living room, dangling something from it's claw hand.

"About time, Butterfingers" Tony snatched the helmet from the bot. It whined in complaint and dropped it's arm, pouting.

"Butterfingers?" Steve's brow furrowed "Is he new?"

"He's the one who knocks over all my shit, I renamed him after he nearly knocked over one of JARVIS's storage columns" Tony shooed the bot away "Now get back to the lab and try to weld the back plate back onto the Mark VI."

"What happened to the Mark VI?" Steve inquired, examining the helmet in the genius's hands.

Tony raised a dark brow, "Did you think that I just _stopped_ being Iron Man when you left?"

Steve's smile was guilty, "What's that?"

"It's your second helmet" Tony handed it over, letting the soldier really look it over "It was almost done when you left. Your cowl isn't enough, no matter if it's bullet proof. This thing is lightweight but sturdy, those bits cover your ears – it'll stop your ears from ringing from explosions. There's a comm link in each ear, just in case you forget the one in your belt."

Steve inspected the square flaps, the one's that would fit perfectly on over his ears, "That's thoughtful, Tony...thank you."

"Yeah, well" Tony played with his device, ignoring the pleased swell in his chest "You always break the toys I give you, and I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up."

"It's amazing" Steve set it on the table, sneaking a heated glance at his lover "You really know how to take care of me."

Tony shrugged and leant forward over the soldier's lap, grabbing for the helmet. Steve snatched the other man's chin to pull him back in for a kiss. A moan passed between their lips, the first contact after months of being separated close to pure bliss. Steve only parted a second to wet his lips, diving back in for more.

Tony steeled himself, pushing at the soldier's shoulder to get away. Steve was unyielding, forcing the genius's lips apart with an insistent tongue. He needed to be strong, he needed to show Steve he wasn't going to bend to his will just because he flashed those dimples at him. But the moment those perfect pearly whites raked across his lower lip, he was gone.

With a few insistent tugs he got the soldier sprawled out on top of him, those plush lips never once leaving his own. Steve's groan shook his chest, he spread his thighs to accommodate those thick hips he'd missed. The weight of him was enough to ground Tony, something he hadn't felt in months. Fuck, he really _had_ missed all this. The stupid way he always tasted so clean even after a nap, the firm curve of his muscles, and that sweet smile that made his heart ache.

Steve broke the kiss, nosing under the brunette's chin until he exposed the line of his throat. He kissed and nipped the skin, leaving little red marks along the hot skin. Tony's beard prickled his lips and jaw, the sensation one he'd nearly forgotten.

"Fuck" Tony cursed under his breath, curling his fingers into the hay colored hair. He shamelessly rolled his hips up to grind against the soldier, an answering hardness in the man's sweats.

"Jesus" Tony keened when a mark was left just below his jugular "This is juvenile, even for me. I believe they called it 'necking' back in the day?"

Steve raised his head, revealing red lips and flushed cheeks, "I've missed you."

Tony's heart fluttered, "I haven't gone anywhere."

JARVIS muted the movie.

Steve growled and pushed down the man's body, pawing open his jeans to find bare skin underneath. He yanked them down as swiftly as he could, revealing the swell of his thighs and the lines of his hips. He couldn't resist the sight, not for a moment. Steve glanced up to find his lover's eyes dark and wanting, not one ounce less of passion welling within them.

Tony couldn't stop staring as his lover lapped at the crown, giving the hard flesh all of his attention. It was eager and unskilled, all the things he loved about Steve in his bed. He was taken into the wet heat with enthusiasm, sending waves of pleasure up through his belly. He was restless against the couch, his hips rolling up to seek more. Broad hands skimmed up under his thighs, fingers digging into the curve of his flanks. Steve took everything, every drop and inch of him. It was lustful and wicked of him to enjoy the site of Captain America's hot mouth wrapped around his cock that much.

It was minutes of ecstasy, but the second his lover's calloused thumbs brushed his hips...he was done. He fisted golden locks and pushed up, grinning when he choked the the soldier. The flutter of Steve's throat was heavenly, Tony's moan embarrassingly loud in the quiet living room. He released the man's soft hair only when his fingers were too weak to clutch anymore.

Steve only pulled off when every last drop as gone and the flesh was too sensitive for his attention.

Tony's second moan was quieter, more relaxed. His legs were numb and his fingers tingled but he'd never felt more at home. This Tower just wasn't the same when he wasn't boneless with Captain America nuzzling his thigh. He cracked open his eyes and looked down, his cock stirring weakly at the sight that greeted him.

Steve was palming himself through his sweats, panting hotly with the glaze of the playboy's cum still on his lips.

Tony grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back up, stealing the soldier's mouth to lick the taste out of it. Steve grinded into him with a raw need, little pathetic sounds escaping his lips as if begging for release. Tony cupped the impressive bulge through the damp sweats, the tension in the Steve's body nearly palpable. He ripped his mouth away in favor of the mans ear, getting every speck of his attention.

"Come" Tony demanded, stroking the man through his pants "_Now_, soldier."

Steve whined into his neck, hip stuttering against his palm. Warmth spread across his fingers, signaling the man's release. Tony pet through his hair and down his back, soothing him with hushed words. The soldier dropped to one side of the couch, curling into the other like he was his only lifeline.

Tony brushed a kiss across his lover's temple, the man smelled like sweet sin, "You can't find that in the jungle."

Steve recalled the sour breath of the beasts as they bared down on him from above, jaws snapping ravenously, "No...no you can't."

JARVIS turned the movie back on, turning the lights even lower. They were quiet for the rest of the movie, exchanging lazy kisses and keeping close. Tony actually fucking cuddled his soldier and let words like _safe_ and _warm_ run through his head. The movie was drawing to a close when he realized there was more the man had missed out on.

"Wanna see the towers?"

Steve picked his head up, smiling, "Please."

Tony got up and dragged the blonde over to the virtual pad by his forearm. He snapped his fingers and it came to life, lighting up in circles. He waved his palm over it, forcing the plans to spring to life in a 3-D model. Steve gaped at it as he did all things virtual, amazed at the likeness to the Stark Tower.

"I want one of these in every major city" Tony mused, gazing at his work like a proud father "Imagine all that clean energy...pure as the driven snow."

He peered at the blonde through dark lashes, "Winter won't take another child."

Steve ducked his head, remembering his own barren nights where he was sure his lungs wouldn't make it, "How will they work?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply when JARVIS spoke up, _"Sir, you have a call from Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

"I'm not in" Tony shot back without thinking, spinning the image of the second Tower "Check this one, Cap. No personal floors, all business – all the time. The major lab is going to extend from here-"

"_Sir, the telephone"_ JARVIS sounded worried _"I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

Tony glared at his phone, the one sitting on the virtual board, where Phil's voice started to erupt, "_Stark, we need to talk_."

Steve glared disapprovingly as the other snatched up the phone, putting on a serious face, "Tony-"

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark" Tony spoke softly like an operator "Please leave a message."

Phil made an annoyed sound, "_This is urgent_."

"Then leave it urgently" Tony snarked.

There was a soft ping then the clatter of shoes, "No way."

Only one of them surprised to see the agent appear around the corner, putting away his phone. Tony tossed his own device back on the table, throwing up his hands.

"Uh, security breach?"

"Mr. Stark" Phil greeted him, then beamed "Captain."

"Phil" Steve made a beeline for him "Come in, please."

"I can't stay" Phil admitted, a little airy tone to his voice.

"Can I get you anything?" Steve offered, taking the man's hand in both of his "Anything, really. It's so good to see a friendly face."

"We've missed you" the agent couldn't look any happier than if you gave him a saucer of milk "Sincerely, Captain. It's good to have you back."

Tony approached quickly, "Yes, it's wonderful that your little organization didn't send him to the slaughter. It's amazing that he didn't lose a limb."

Steve winced, trying to smile it off while the other draped an arm across his shoulders, "I'm sure if your little S.H.I.E.L.D. buddies would love to get their meat-hooks in him and test whether he could grow back an arm or not."

"Tony, _please_" Steve hissed through his smile "Phil is our friend, remember? You could show a little respect."

Tony hated that the agent looked so pleased, "You sound like my grandfather."

The blonde didn't seem to mind the jab, "Maybe you should-"

"I hated my grandfather" Tony spat, scowling when the agent brandished a sleek black dossier "I don't like being handed things."

"We need you to take a look at this as soon as possible."

Steve took the device with a tight smile, "Let's trade."

Tony wrinkled his nose when the soldier took his phone and shoved the dossier into his hands, he clutched it like it was a brick he wanted to chuck.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday" Tony couldn't help the pissy tone he took, his rejection from the Initiative still a sore spot. That and Steve was treating the man like a _real_ guest, like the super hero was the owner or something. This was _his_ Tower, damn it, his baby. He made the money, the blonde was just the

"This isn't a consultation" Coulson informed him.

That peeked the genius's interest, "Really?"

"It's about the Avengers Initiative" Steve assumed, trying not to roll his eyes while the other stalked off "Right?"

"The Initiative was scrapped months ago" Tony stated, setting up the device's plates to lock in place. He headed toward the desk, gaining some satisfaction out of the soldier's confused look.

"What?" Steve inquired, watching the agent pull a small stack of hard copy files out of his jacket "Director Fury said-"

"I know" Phil cut him off softly "It's just been recently unearthed."

"It's one of those things you missed" Tony snarked from across the room "I would've been happy to inform you but your cell phone was conveniently off for six months."

"Would you stop?" the soldier couldn't believe how petulant his lover had gotten in half a year.

"And if I recall correctly, I didn't even qualify" Tony continued like he hadn't been interrupted "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Steve muttered under his breath, turning to give the agent his full attention once more.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Phil informed them flatly.

"Whatever" the younger man shot back, entering into the database on the dossier.

"I thought you'd prefer these" Phil handed the paper copies over to the hero.

Steve hefted them, more than just the initial Initiative folder there, "What are they?"

The billionaire cleared his throat, catching his lover's attention, "_These_."

Tony pushed out the profiles, screens appearing around his desk. He snapped his fingers and JARVIS filed them in order, loading them down the wall to display them better. Some were profiles, one huge screen was dedicated only to the tesseract. Tony gaped briefly, walking down the line to eye the playing clips and the running statistics. There was one on Steve, Tony, a blonde man with the leveling power of a freight train, Natasha, a handsome young man with sharp eyes, and a dark wind-swept man who looked like he had seen better days.

Steve flipped open the first folder, narrowing his eyes at the picture, "HYDRA's secret weapon."

"It's called the 'tesseract' " Phil informed him "Howard Stark fished that thing out of the ocean when he was looking for you. We were hoping one of you could tell us anything significant about it."

"Yeah" Steve scoffed weakly "You should've left it in the ocean. I've seen what that thing can do to people. I watched it burn a bastard alive. I saw..."

The blonde wet his lips, recalling that day with flash of pain, "Stars. A whole galaxy contained in the ceiling of the air ship. When I saw it I couldn't move, I was afraid it'd suck me in. It looked like the real thing."

"According to my dad's notes, he thought it was some kind of unlimited power source" Tony lingered on the archer's profile, watching the clip of him shooting with very high accuracy "Check out Legolas over here."

He gave a low whistle as the man ducked and rolled, coming up to shoot some dark clad assailant right between the eyes, "Did you give me profiles or soft core porn?"

Steve bristled, "I'm sorry?"

"Look at that ass" Tony clicked his tongue, tapping to pause it at the opportune time "Clint Barton, huh? Cute."

The soldier puffed up like a cat, as did Phil.

"That's my charge" Coulson stated, tone steely "Loki has him."

"How?" the soldier inquired.

"He has a staff, he's brainwashed Clint with it" the agent confessed "There's hope of returning him to normal but right now we can't even find him."

"How long have you been in charge of him?"

"Three years" Coulson mused "He's never been taken this long. In _three_ _years_ there hasn't been one day where I didn't know where he was."

"Lucky man" Tony scanned Natasha's profile once more "They're both yours?"

"I'm their handler, yes" the agent shot back, gritting his teeth at the fact Stark said things like this in front of the captain. He didn't like Clint being objectified like this, no matter who it was. He was close to Barton, he unfortunately treated the man like his first born son and protected him at all cost. The agent was his prodigy, one of his major priorities for the past three years. Natasha was a close second but there was something special about Barton, and now he'd been taken.

Coulson clenched his fists, repressing the urge to throttle the playboy.

Steve was having similar urges, he made himself skim through his physical files before setting them on the nearest tables, "JARVIS. Scan the dossier and give me smaller copies over here."

Tony's files glowed red for just a moment before smaller versions appeared in a circle around Steve. The soldier spun through them, letting them swivel like an orbit before he latched onto the one that held a picture of a pale man with a wicked expression.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked, hoping it wasn't this vile creature.

"A man called Loki" Phil stated, tossing a nod at the file "That's him. He came through a portal."

The soldier looked skeptical, "A portal?"

"A portal" Coulson repeated.

"Wow."

Tony's breathy tone caught their attention, they both moved to see the scientist gazing at a certain profile. Tony stepped back and expanded it, dark eyes lit up as he watched a creature labeled _The Hulk_ destroy everything in sight while the details of a Dr. Banner's degrees ran along the side of the screen. The wind-swept man apparently had more to him than a first glance could state.

"Look at him go" Tony's voice was a rasp, gesturing blindly for the soldier's attention "Steve...Steve! Look at him. Jesus."

Steve pursed his lips, wondering just how many of these heroes he'd have to compete with for his genius's full attention.

"Bruce Banner" Tony carelessly shoved Captain America's profile out of the way, expanding the doctor's profile even more to get all of it. Banner's history ran in streams across the screen, Tony ate up every bit like a starving man. This person was a brilliant scientist, a kindred spirit, a free floater, an outcast – all those delicious combinations rolled into one man. He tapped the profile picture, letting it cycle through the limited images they had of the doctor in his regular form. From what Tony could gather the man was probably soft-spoken, his hair a unruly mess of curls and his glasses fragile on the bridge of his nose.

He needed to meet this man.

"Tony?" Steve called.

He was ignored in favor of doing a personal background check on Dr. Banner. Tony brought up his own window and commanded JARVIS to find everything the scientist had ever published.

"I've heard of Banner, I know I have..." Tony muttered, that little crinkle in his brow alerting the soldier that nothing would sway him. Jealousy roared it's ugly head.

"Tony?" he made sure to put a sharper tone to his voice but it didn't even get a glance.

Steve wanted to go over there and smash that sleek dossier, he turned back to ask Phil if he could when he caught sight of the agent rubbing his thumb and forefinger into his eyes. The man looked shaken and exhausted, something awful must have happened. He set aside his sparks of anger and jealousy for sympathy. The soldier shoved aside the files, letting them disappear until a later time.

"Sit down for a minute" Steve urged, touching the man's arm and getting close so the other couldn't hear him "You should rest."

"The whole world is resting on a pin head" Coulson couldn't stop himself from relaxing at his hero's touch "There's no time to rest."

"Just for a moment" Steve urged.

"Come" Phil didn't want to beg but his voice was soft, praying Stark didn't look over to see the weakness in his eyes and the hero worship shining through his usual cool facade "Please, Captain."

The soldier gave a sigh, dropping his hand, "You want me to play the hero, is that it?"

"You _are_ a hero" Coulson assured him "This is what you were born to do."

Steve frowned, "You mean what I was _made_ to do."

Phil actually smiled, "We both know that's not true."

Steve wanted to refuse it but the agent waved as if to drop the subject.

"I need to go" Coulson stepped back "Just...think about it."

Steve watched him start to leave, his pace slower now with the weight of the world on his shoulders. His fists clenched as nerves danced through his chest, an anxious flutter to his strong heart. He turned around to say something to Tony but the genius was still immersed in his files. At the moment he was holding the virtual image of the tesseract, letting it glow in his palm as he studied it.

"Phil" Steve called, the agent paused before rounding the corner "Hold the car. I'll be right there."

Coulson actually looked relieved, "Of course."

Tony didn't look up but he flinched, all that hurt coming back in one wave.

Coulson was about to leave them alone when Pepper nearly ran into him, none of them had even heard the elevator. She gave him a bright smile and a hug, surprising him.

"Phil" Pepper pulled back, looking him over "It's so good to see you. How's your cellist? Feisty as always, I hope."

"She moved back to Portland" Phil replied heavy-heartedly.

Pepper frowned, "That's too bad. Can you stay?"

"I really can't" the man wished he could "I'm on my way out."

"No, come on, it's been months. The world can't be in too much trouble" Pepper laughed, she was all light to their dark mood "I insist you stay and have dinner, it was wonderful last time."

"I'm sorry. The world really can't wait."

She made a big deal about pouting, getting the agent to grin, "I'll see you soon, though?"

"As soon as I can."

"Good, you have my number" Pepper patted his arm as he passed "Go save the world."

"I'll try."

Pepper's laugh rang like bells through the living room, drowning out the agent's footsteps as he left. She stepped further into the living room, her jovial mood fading as she looked between the two men. Pepper quieted herself, standing stock still while Steve tried to get the genius's attention.

"You're really gong?" Tony spoke up, the only tell that he was paying attention was in the tilt of his head "Going to go save the world from the Big Bag?"

"Going?" Pepper couldn't help but pipe up "Going where?"

"I am" Steve raised his chin defiantly "Aren't you?"

The woman's worry rose as tension flooded the room, "What's happened?"

Tony wrinkled up his nose, a nugget of uncertainty digging into his heart, "Of course not."

Pepper sucked in her cheeks, trying not to get frustrated, "Is this about the Avengers Initiative?"

Both men froze at her words, wondering how she knew that.

Pepper smiled weakly when two sets of eyes landed on her, "Nat got pulled off a mission to go. She said it was important."

"I don't know why you won't consider this" Steve snapped at the other man "They want you, they want Iron Man. Phil wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Just go, Spangles" Tony shattered the tesseract in his hand, watching it reform inside the file without an ounce of satisfaction "If it's what you want."

"Oh, like you don't?" Steve countered "Tell me how you can feel rejected when Fury so obviously wants you on this mission? Personality assessment be damned."

Tony crushed his soldier's profile next, a petulant gesture for his wounded pride. He turned around and glared, not giving an inch.

"You really think this is about Fury?" Tony inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde faltered, "I don't understand you sometimes."

Tony stayed quiet, jaw clenching in pulses as he tried to build back up his defenses.

"I screwed up" Steve admitted in a rush, wanting to get it all out "I'm sorry I left for so long. I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'm not going to apologize for wanting to help these people. Natasha's friend, that agent up there-" Steve pointed to Barton's profile "-the one you've been ogling? He's trapped in his own mind and he's counting on us to save him. This 'Loki' is threatening our way of life and I can't sit on the sidelines and watch him succeed. So I'm doing this _with_ or _without_ you."

That struck a chord deep within Tony's chest. He was getting left behind again. He'd taken Steve Rogers in hopes of giving him back his identity and by God he had succeeded. Soon Captain America would realize that he was a hero again...a hero who deserved more than a narcissistic, greedy bastard hanging on him. Tony was no spring chicken either. Steve had his whole life ahead of him, he didn't need some surly drunkard tugging at his skirt.

"Fine" Tony's voice broke.

Steve deflated, and for a moment he sounded every bit like the scrawny kid he really was, "So you won't help me?"

Tony stayed silent, barely able to meet the man's puppy eyes. Steve suddenly squared his shoulders, those same eyes filling with a righteous fury. It was a fierce sight, a shiver ran down the brunette's spine.

"Then I'm going to _have_ to save the world" Steve growled, pointing accusingly "Because that's where you'll be."

Tony watched his soldier storm off, a heavy weight settling on his heart when he realized he wasn't sure when he'd actually see him again. Right before Steve left he paused, leaning in and kissing Pepper's cheek.

"Steve!" Pepper reached for him but the man was gone, frowning when he disappeared into the elevator. He went up, probably to fetch his uniform and shield along with some new clothes. The woman whirled on Tony, heels biting into the carpet as she strode over to him. She barely paid any attention to the profiles, her nails digging into her boss's arm when she grabbed him.

"Stop it" Pepper broke his solid stance, eyes cutting into his own "What did you do?"

"He's leaving again" Tony admitted to her "He's going off to play Captain America again after just getting back!"

"Why are you so angry?" she asked, looking him up and down "You've been wishing for nothing else but his safety for months. He's back, Tony. Safe and sound and whole. Sure he was gone longer than you'd like, but I bet you didn't even bother to ask him _why_ he was gone so long."

"He had his phone" he tried to cross his arms again but she smacked them down.

"And he's a S.H.I.E.L.D. employee on a mission" Pepper explained slowly "Nat's lucky to text me when she can. They're doing serious things, Tony, you have to understand that if you're going to make this whole mess work."

"Pep-"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he has missed you just as much?" the red head insisted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then why do I feel like I'm getting short-sticked on this whole deal?"

Pepper's jaw dropped, "Steve is the kindest, sweetest, bravest man on this Earth and you have the nerve to ask what you're getting out of this relationship?"

"I gave him back his identity" Tony raked his teeth across his lower lip, eyes gliding back over to the profiles without actually acknowledging them "I told him I...I finally told him that...I love him...and we get into bed. And before I know it, he leaves for half a year without a single fucking call. It's just rude."

Pepper ignored the flippant tone and thought it over, remembering her conversations with Steve about their relationship. She put the pieces together and frowned even deeper, the whole situation pulling at her heartstrings.

"He promised to stay with you and he left" Pepper whispered, surprised when the man flinched "He said you were a team...and he took a mission without you. Just now too."

Tony's jaw locked, hurt shining in his dark eyes.

"Oh my God" Pepper grabbed his shoulder, he couldn't even look at her "He's never said it back, has he?"

"Shut up" Tony snapped, a bite to his voice that showed his true ache.

"He's never told you that he loves you" the woman mused out loud "And it really hurts, doesn't it?"

"Okay, you know what, I'm going" Tony huffed, throwing off her hand "If I have to listen to this crazy talk, I'm taking the damn mission."

Pepper followed him, "You know he's crazy about you."

"Pepper. Drop it."

**xXx**

Peter had never tasted fries so good. He shoveled them in his mouth with relish, drenching them in ketchup and silently thanking Tony Stark for making all of it possible.

Peter sat alone at the very back booth, the diner small but long. It was a real hole in the wall but he'd been passing it every day for weeks, the smell had finally gotten to him. He'd been gorging himself since he'd won his first fight, filling his scrawny stomach to the point of bursting. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without this, the taste of the grease alone almost like Heaven. The fights had been nothing, five rounds against normal men twice his size, nothing but fists and blunt objects to give them an edge. Bats, sticks, rods – all fair game. He'd picked up a dozen bruises and five hundred dollars, too pumped up from winning to care that the boss had jipped him of nearly half the prize money. He expected that treatment, even with his youth disguised by mask and goggles he couldn't hide his lithe form. He wasn't big or intimidating, but he was skilled enough to get at least part of what he earned.

A gloved hand swept by his plate, a throaty chuckle ringing in his ears, "You've got some nice color going on there."

Peter glanced down at his forearm, pushing back down his sleeve to cover up the healing bruise from a harsh arm lock. It was an ugly yellow to contrast his pale skin. Peter looked back up to find _that_ _man_ sitting across from him, the man from the Expo. He had that subtle face mask in place and a loose hood nearly hiding his eyes. He seemed smug, ducking his head briefly to swallow up the french fry.

"It's nothing" Peter was gaping "Why are you here?"

"Why not?" the man shrugged.

Peter closed his mouth with a snap, "So...thanks, I guess. For the Expo and all."

The older man shot him a wink, "Don't mention it. People will start getting the wrong idea."

The teenager tried to play it off cool, fiddling with a fry, "The wrong idea about...who, exactly?"

"Deadpool."

Peter's brow furrowed, "What?"

"My super awesome hero name" the man replied, uncaring but unyielding on his real name "It's Deadpool. You should get one."

The brunette made a disagreeing noise, turning his attention back to his fries even as his heart pumped hard in his chest.

Deadpool rested his cheek on his gloved fist, "Anything's better than The Flying Spider."

Peter scoffed, "That was all the announcer's idea."

The brunette paused when Deadpool grinned at him from behind the mask.

"Were you there?" Peter swallowed nervously "Did you see me?"

"Oh yeah, baby boy, I saw it all."

Peter tried _really_ hard no tot blush, "What'd you think of it?"

Deadpool made a real show of thinking it over, "Well...you have pretty good moves. You know, for a baby spider."

"I am _not_ a baby!" Peter snapped hotly.

"Fine, fine" the man threw up his palms "You're a big man."

"Hell yeah I am" Peter muttered under his breath, shoulders slumped as he lean on the table.

"You're a man spider" Deadpool teased idly, watching the pretty waitress pass with an obvious appreciation. Peter narrowed his gaze, wondering what the woman had that he didn't. Goosebumps broke out along his forearms and neck, he cursed himself for being so obvious and stupid. A few hot dreams did _not_ make a crush, and it sure as hell didn't make them friends. But he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way the waitress's round rump was getting Deapool's fierce gaze.

"Not that I'm one to accuse anyone" Deadpool began, turning his attention back to the younger man "But how long are you going to beat up those guys at the ring?"

"As long as I can" Peter replied honestly, working on his second plate of fries "You know where I'm living – which is creepy, by the way – and I'd really like to move up a little in the world. Bathing in cold rain water can really bum a guy out, you know?"

Deadpool ducked his head, hiding his eyes for a few long moments, "Eventually they'll catch on."

"Maybe they won't have the chance" Peter leaned in, lowering his voice, "Word is there's another underground fighting ring."

"You don't say" Deadpool drawled.

The boy deflated, "You already know about it?"

"Wow, you really _are_ a genius" Deadpool snarked "Kid, listen, if we're going to hang out-"

"I never asked to hang out, you're kind of stalking me."

"-then you need to learn that you're never going to surprise me" Deadpool finished like he didn't hear him, waving his hand through the air "I've seen it all. I may miss all the little crap, but something as big as a super-powered fighting circle is even going to catch _my_ attention."

"Whatever" Peter muttered around his straw, leaning back in his seat. He tried to hide his heated cheeks, the casual cadence of the other's rough voice had sent shivers down his spine. He needed to get his head on straight before he looked into those dark eyes again. The man's glare was burning into him, he could feel it dancing across his turned face. This _Deadpool_ was going to be a problem.

"What do you think of Spiderman?" Peter mused "As my name, I mean."

Deadpool narrowed his eyes, "You're not thinking of joining, are you?"

Peter shrugged and looked out the window, still chewing on the straw, "I don't see why not. It'll be a _real_ challenge for once."

Air brushed by his face, his senses prickling. He didn't need to look up to know Deadpool was slipping into the seat beside him but he did jump when a hand shot out and grabbed his chin, pulling his face back to look at the man.

"This is no joke" Deadpool sounded as serious as he had in the alley way "Those are some big boys you want to play with. They won't care that you're young, they'll only see you as easy money."

Peter gave a shaky sigh, staying still, "I can handle it."

"No, baby boy, you _think_ you can handle it" Deadpool countered sharply "Prove to me you're a genius and say you won't do it."

The teenager winced when the fingers dug into his jaw, "Quit it."

"Promise you won't get into that."

He glared, "No. I need the money."

Deadpool dipped closer, the younger boy sucked in a quick breath. Filtered warm breath danced across Peter's jaw, his own dark eyes darting around the diner in search of a trap. There was no way Deadpool was this close, faces nearly touching while the man's jacket filled his vision. He had a sickly sweet, manly smell like raw flesh and gunpowder. He reached up, brushing his fingers across the cool leather on the man's hand.

"You're still a stupid kid" the mesh mask slid against the boy's jaw, he shivered "You're lucky I like you or I'd let them pick your carcass clean."

Peter flushed up to his roots, torn between wanting to punch the man and have him slam him down on this table in front of God and everyone.

Deadpool pulled away with all the grace of a cat, slipping out of the booth and out of the diner before Peter could even scrape enough of his jaw off the table to speak.

"Hey!" Peter called, watching the door swing shut behind the man "I didn't..."

The teenager slumped against the booth, still a little breathless, "I didn't get your real name."

Yeah, this Deadpool was going to be a problem.

* * *

**This will have to do. I'm so bloody tired...but this was fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know it's a bit of a wait but slow and steady wins the race. I threw in some sexy time to keep you on the hook :)**

**Reviewing gives me strength, because I'm a praise-whore**


	4. Chapter 2

The plane Phil had led him on was ten times more high-tech than that glorified puddle-jumper they'd carted him back from South America in. Steve sat just behind the cockpit, the seats lined with leather and plush against his back. He had his own electronic dossier in his hands, one profile coming up at a time.

He tapped through it, studying the unknown blonde man first. Thor...like in mythology. A strong chin and an even stronger swing, more a warrior than a soldier. A worthy ally on the battlefield, a flicker of excitement dancing through his chest in hope of meeting this man soon.

Next was Clint Barton, a sniper archer under Coulson's care. Steve pushed back his sleeve to reveal his CTB, a familiar weight on his wrist. He slid his thumb across it before putting it to his mouth.

"JARVIS?"

"_It's good to hear your voice again, Master Rogers."_

"You too, buddy" Steve smiled, the cool metal nearly touching his lips "Can you dig deeper into those Avengers Initiative profiles? I want to see everything."

"_Of course, captain. Master Stark has already done so. Place me on the top sensor."_

Steve did as he was told, watching with wide eyes as the familiar bright blue of JARVIS's interface took over the dossier, running out lines of code before re-opening Barton's profile with more information. He frowned when he saw the few details about his past, including the circus and a very controlling bastard. More recently he had been sent on a mission to fetch Bruce Banner but the mission was labeled with a red _**Failed**_ under the status.

Strange.

Phil got the ETA before he eased out of his console, setting his headphones aside. He walked over to stand beside the soldier, grabbing the handlebar on the ceiling to keep himself steady.

"So this...Dr. Banner" Steve tried to keep his tone light even as he brought up the doctor's profile "He was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were" Phil confessed "You were the world's first super hero. Banner thought gamma radiation was the key to unlocking Erskine's formula."

Steve watched the Hulk crush through cars and tanks like they were nothing, his form thick and impressive. His eyes danced between the beast and the picture in the corner of the regular man, he couldn't believe it was the same person. What would it be like to hold something like that inside you? It sounded absolutely miserable to him. Sure there was a thick line between Captain America and Steve Rogers and he tried to keep it that way, but no system was perfect.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much" Coulson stated, pulling a face "But when he's not that _thing_ he's like a super genius."

The agent paused for a long moment, causing the blonde to look up, "You know, like Tony."

Steve's heart dropped into his stomach, his throat thickening up as if to choke him. He tried to watch the Hulk, to study his style, but his eyes could barely move from the doctor's real face. He remembered how Tony had brought it up on the virtual screen, how he had stared as if in awe. Banner looked tired but with a good meal and night's rest, Steve would consider him handsome.

Steve couldn't lie in his own mind. Banner was intelligent, brilliant, a close up picture revealing piercing dark eyes. That was his type, the man reminded him of Tony in so many ways. Unlike with Thor, the nervousness in his chest was from _not_ wanting to meet the man.

Steve's brow furrowed without his knowing, lips pursing in a faint pout. Coulson was about to say something about it when the soldier spoke up.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Anything" Phil replied immediately. After watching Howard Stark flirt with the man through time and film, everything was fair game.

Steve tilted the dossier toward the agent, "Do you think he's attractive?"

Coulson floundered at the question, "Ugh..."

"The doctor, not the beast" Steve corrected himself, looking up at the other with an earnest expression that just confused Coulson more. Those blue eyes held no tricks, he wasn't trained to stand up to the open honest expression of Captain America.

"I-I'm not sure what you're asking" Coulson tried not to stutter too much, feeling like he was being used as a tool for the captain's relationship problems. He was glad to help but this was a rather roundabout way to do it.

Steve made a sound like a growl in the base of his throat, looking back at Banner's profile with a bit of steel in his eyes, "Tony is frustrating."

Coulson nodded, glancing at the pilots to find they were peeking back over their shoulders. He glared, they snapped their attention back out the window.

"It's always been Tony's who's made the bad decisions" Steve confessed, his edge fading as he watched the Hulk try and cut up a man with plates of metal "This is the first time _I've_ messed up. It's a new experience. I don't think I like it."

Steve shut off the device, setting it aside as his face flushed. He was suddenly aware of where he was and who was around, of what he was supposed to be doing. It was embarrassing to lose face like that, especially in front of his friend.

"I'm sorry, that was unprofessional" Steve pointedly lowered his voice, standing up and offering a smile "We have a mission now that deserves my full attention."

"It's fine" Phil assured him, waving it off "It's just an honor to have you on board."

They both walked over to stand behind the pilots, gazing out the window themselves. Steve braced himself on the ceiling, watching the clouds slice past the plane in thin ribbons.

"I hope I'm the man for the job" Steve sighed, pushing aside those little gnats of jealousy whizzing around inside his head.

"Oh, you are" Phil beamed at him "Absolutely."

"I'm glad to have you on my side, at least" Steve admitted.

"Actually we've met before" Phil said without thinking "I watched you while you were sleeping."

Steve gave a half smile, trying not to let the situation get awkward. Coulson's ears burned when he realized how bad that sounded.

"I mean I was present while you were unconscious" Phil gushed "After you were frozen, that is."

Steve nodded, suddenly curious, "Were you there while I...uh, melted?"

Steve's memories of that whole process were in bits and pieces, he'd mostly been unconscious. He could recall the red lights of scanners, the edge of frost between his fingers and along his face, hands ripping plates of ice away, voices assuring him he'd be okay even as strong fingers reset his bones.

"No" Coulson frowned, remembering when it had all went down "I was on a mission at the time."

The plane became quiet as their conversation died away. Steve leaned his head on his arm, eyes falling to the waves of the ocean they were flying over. He felt like he hadn't seen open water in years. It was a refreshing sight.

"You weren't alone, though" Phil said suddenly, sounding as if he'd just remembered "Stark was there."

Steve's head whipped toward him, "What?"

"He arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. the moment you were found, he waited until you were brought in then he watched the whole procedure through a one way into the med room" Coulson watched the soldier go from surprised to awed "He _insisted_ to stay for the full thirty hours. He said we'd screw it up if he wasn't watching."

Steve was still gaping, little splotches of red coloring his pale cheeks.

"He really didn't tell you?" Coulson asked, worried he'd screwed something up.

"Tony was there?"

Phil cleared his throat, "Nevermind."

Steve dropped the subject but the last thing he would do was forget.

/Tony/ the blonde closed his eyes, sighing softly /I'm so sorry./

**xXx**

Clint was trapped inside himself, there was no getting around that. It felt like someone had replaced his blood with thick smoke, clouding up his mind and making everything feel slow and muddled. There was something new inside his head, stuck and heavy like an electronic chip. There was a new voice in his throat and different fingers on his bow, his feet turning the rebellious path to match. It was disorientating to say the least. Unfortunately his vision was still crystal clear, and though his limbs were not his own he could feel everything. Every notched arrow, every knife edge-

Clint's mind stilled the moment he felt fingers curl across the back of his neck.

"There you are, my boy."

That slick bastard with the honey-sweet voice (Loki, he called himself) was his captor. The new presence inside Clint adored him, it used his knees to bow and his tongue to purr 'master' when the man required it. It was maddening to find yourself nuzzling into a man's touch when all you wanted to do was drive an arrow into his throat.

"Master Loki" Hawkeye bowed his head, letting the man touch his neck so delicately. Nails grazed his flesh to inspire an embarrassing crop of goosebumps.

"Come, I wish to speak with you."

Hawkeye followed obediently, kicking and screaming inside his head. Loki led him away from the enemy soldiers they recruited, away from the scientists and any sort of help. The room they found was some sort old, abandoned meeting room. Loki placed the scepter on the black table, taking one of the leather chairs for his seat. A hushed sigh escaped his lips, those entrancing blue eyes falling closed for a few moments.

Clint eyed the staff, willing his arm to lift and his fingers to grasp. If he got a hold of it he could get out of here, if his hand would just _obey._ But that Other Presence wouldn't let him, his efforts easily swatted aside.

"Kneel" Loki commanded off-handedly. Hawkeye walked over and knelt in front of the man on both knees, gazing up at up calmly in silent request for more orders. Loki reached out and laced his long fingers into the agent's hair, petting through it as one would do a cat. Clint found those eyes sliding along his face and down his body, examining every inch of him. In any other circumstance he would feel a twang of sympathy for this alien, his eyes were bagged with dark circles and he walked around like he had a world's worth of weight on his shoulders. When he thought no one was looking he seemed pained, burdened by more than his _glorious_ _purpose_.

But he had a feeling this bastard was about to give him a hundred more reasons to hate him. There was something in his touch, in his eyes, that informed the agent he was about to be interrogated.

"Such a handsome thing you are" Loki mused, his cool thumb tucking under the human's chin "I would guess you had a great many suitors. In your youth you must've been very pretty. Some of that remains. You Midguardians...such a fascinating race."

Clint found his head tilted from side to side, furious that his features were being scrutinized like this.

"Some gods do envy you" Loki brought him closer, lips straying dangerously close to the archer's neck "How brief your beauty is, but in that time it can be so brilliantly blinding. Were you so pretty?"

On the outside he showed nothing but Clint was fuming, hating that the man could see straight into his mind. He could feel the alien flicking through his memories like one would a book, a feather-light touch he would've ignored any other time. Under this spell with nothing to do but feel it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes, yes you were" Loki sounded lost in the other's memories "What a strange little life you've led. You have some very sweet friends...shall I meet them?"

Clint was sure he should be worrying about Nat but the only who came to mind was Bruce. Sweet, dark Bruce with his hot kisses and chaste touches. He remembered the way his glasses sat so delicately on his face, the nervous wringing of his hands, the way he fidgeted. Their one, perfect night filled his mind. In retrospect it was fairly chaste but it meant everything to him, a secret he kept close to his heart.

Loki's feather touch probed just a shade deeper, reaching his shallow pool of Hulk-related memories. All the videos he'd seen, the reports he'd read, the way Bruce's skin had colored when he'd thrown him up against a wall.

Loki's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh! What is this?"

Clint tried to bury his memories of Bruce down deep, forcing a lid down on the real events plus all those heated dreams. It was like trying to hold back a hurricane, like trying to catch smoke with his bare fingers.

"What a monster" Loki held the agent's head still even though the only thrashing he did was on the inside "A fearsome beast. Pray, what is his name?"

"His name is Bruce Banner" Clint found the words spilled easily from his lips "The creature is called the Hulk. He was in an accident years ago. We don't know exactly sets him off anymore but he wears a heart monitor. Fury's best guess is high-stress situations."

"And you believe what?"

"That it's dangerous situations" Clint managed to keep back the rest of his theory, that Bruce could control it most of the time.

"I see" Loki sat back, pulling the boy in until his chin rested on his knee "And these memories of the two of you...you were close?"

"Briefly."

Loki smiled sweetly, tracing the ridge of the agent's brow with his thumb, "Tell me about the man behind the beast."

Clint's jaw clenched shut, eyes glassing over in more than rage.

Loki's brow drew in confusion, he reached out with his free hand and touched the staff. Lines of bright electric blue raced up the younger man's neck, staining his eyes pitch black once more. Clint panted against the god's leg, struggling to hold back that last bit of him.

"Tell me, hawk" Loki demanded, his gaze as hard as iron. Clint shook his head, icy fingers creeping into his mind to pry it open. His jaw dropped open, a choked sound escaping his throat as he struggled to stop himself. His fingers dug into the god's leg, his consciousness being pushed further and further down until he felt like nothing more than a faint throb of free will in the base of his skull.

Once Loki sensed he was pliable again he grabbed his neck, pulling the agent up and into his lap. Clint settled down with ease, allowing the other to drag his nail almost painfully along his throbbing jugular.

"Are you done being bad?" Loki purred, back to that fake sweetness "Are you ready to be my good boy again?"

"I'm sorry, Master" Clint tossed his head back, exposing all of his throat for the man to touch "I won't do it again."

"If I only had my full strength I would take you across this table" Loki slid his thumb down into the collar of the man's shirt, running it across his smooth clavicle "You are a lucky boy. Oh how I would make you beg. I could ruin you, sweetling, and make you moan all the while."

"Whatever you want" Hawkeye rasped, tears building up in his eyes.

"Good" Loki grit his teeth "Now...do you care for this monster?"

"Yes" a tear fell, he couldn't wipe it away.

"How much?" the god insisted.

"I'm not sure."

Loki's jaw hardened, "Stand."

Hawkeye eased out of the man's lap, standing before him at attention. Loki got to his feet, circling around the archer as if he starving to dominant him. His fingers would dance across him in random patterns, skimming along his shoulder blades or the back of his arm. The moment his guard went down he found his arm dragged up behind his back and his cheek slammed down onto the table.

Loki kept the agent bent over the edge of the table quite easily, the mind-control giving the other no strength to fight his will. He wrapped his hand around Barton's throat once more, his favored spot, and pushed up behind him. The archer made a little sound but didn't protest, not even as the god pinned him with his hips and pulled him up enough to let his lips brush the man's ear.

The angle was painful but there was nothing he could do.

"Do you dare lie to me, you insolent boy?" Loki whispered against the shell of his ear, yanking the agent's arm up higher to get a low grunt "Have you lain with this beast?"

"No" Clint braced himself on the table, back arched to ease as much pressure as he could.

"Do you wish to?"

The archer clenched his eyes shut as a desperate _yes_ slipped from his mouth.

Loki grinned, "How badly? Tell me your desires."

"More than anything" it was a bittersweet weight lifted from his heart as he finally admitted it "I've dreamed of him almost every night since I left. He's kind and intelligent, I want him to use all that perfect control he has on me. I've dreamed of him chaining me up and claiming every inch of me with his mouth. I want him to bite me until my skin breaks. I want to feel him yank my hair while he fucks me without mercy, I'll beg but I don't want him to listen. I want him to fuck me like he owns me. I want my arms to buckle, I want my throat to turn raw, I want my fingers to ache from being clenched in the bed, and I want _him_ to do it to me."

"Such a naughty bird I have here" Loki chuckled against the curve of his neck, his free hand drifting down to curl along the bulge in his slave's pants "My, my. The very thought of your Bruce Banner has your body aching like a virgin scullery maid, does it not?"

Clint couldn't control the way his hips rocked into the man's palm. The god's hand unbuttoned and slipped inside his pants, skilled fingers soon finding his hot length. He jolted against the table, almost breaking the grip altogether. His consciousness was like shrapnel in his chest, tearing apart his lungs and heart as he protested the advances.

On the outside he moaned, letting the god do whatever he wanted.

"What wicked thoughts lay in your lusting heart" Loki stroked him slowly, getting the body to thrust lightly into the pleasure "You surprise me, sweetling. And you have not bedded him? Such strange creatures you are."

Clint prayed he didn't ask anymore.

"Unless" Loki's caresses stopped, the body beneath him whined in protest "Unless you have fallen in love with this man-beast?"

The archer was quiet.

Loki pulled away, releasing the boy's arm to turn him. He stared into glowing blue eyes and found anguish, an overwhelming need to keep his heart secret.

"Sit" Loki ordered, grinning when the archer obeyed "Good boy. Tell me this...are you in love with your Bruce?"

"Maybe" Barton confessed brokenly, frowning as he looked down at the floor "I think so, yes."

"In so short a time?" the god laughed, finding great amusement in the boy's struggle "One night and you're smitten! Midguardians are infinitely amusing. Your hearts are so easily fooled. Whether it be my staff or your Bruce's dark eyes, you are equally as vulnerable."

Clint was screaming inside his head to strangle the god, to pull the gun from his belt and put it to his head. He wanted to slash out his eyes, to pummel his face in, but all he could do was purse his lips. Loki moved in between his legs, laying his pale hands on the archer's thighs. With some soft stroking his body responded again, his erection returning full force with a muttered command from the god.

"Would you prefer it if I took his form?" Loki inquired "Would that make this easier? Would it ease your sweet little human heart if you looked into your love's eyes while you spilled every secret your organization possess?"

Clint wanted to shake his head and nash his teeth but none of that showed. He watched helplessly as the god shimmered, and in a swirl of light he changed his form to be Bruce. No, no, this wasn't happening. Dark eyes peered into his own, a crooked smile on full lips. He was dressed like Bruce had back in the shack, down to the stubble on his cheeks. Loki had gotten every detail down, the image ripped straight from the archer's mind. It was wrong and terrible.

It made his heart hurt.

"There, there" Fake-Bruce cooed, running his hands up the slighter man's hips and pushing them closer "Let's talk a bit, sweetling. That's all I want."

Clint felt bile rising up in his throat but he was compelled to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. It was cold, he managed to close his eyes and shut it all away.

"Tell me what's inside that ship" Fake-Bruce whispered against his lips, rough hands gliding up his back "How can we take it from the sky?"

Clint kept his voice low, his words barely audible. He answered every question Loki had, giving him detail after detail on Fury, Coulson, the Hellcarrier, Bruce, Stark, Captain America, the tesseract, the material needed to contain it, and finally he gave Natasha's life story.

By the time he was finished Fake-Bruce was nibbling his throat and he was spread out on the table, cheeks wet with tears he couldn't stop.

"Such a good boy" Loki murmured over and over, a wicked smile on his facade's face "That's it. Let it all go. Give me everything."

And with a heavy heart, Clint obeyed.

**xXx**

Steve watched what Phil called the _Hellcarrier_ approach from below, his heart giving another anxious flutter when his sharp eyes caught the familiar shapes of an army base. He closed his eyes and for just a moment he could put himself back in the '40's. It was Bucky beside him with that hundred-watt grin of his, not the worn out agent he had come to admire. The pilot chatter was familiar enough, the roar of a powerful engine beneath his feet one he'd never forget.

Howard's grin, not Tony's, flashed through his mind.

That shot him out of his nostalgia quicker than the plane landing. No, he couldn't go back to that. Not for Bucky, not for Peggy, not for anyone. He wouldn't give up what he had with Tony for a hundred more years with his friends. Not even his sainted mother. His heart hurt at the mere implication.

How could he dare think to trade warm nights pressed up along Tony's back for shell fire? How could he give up the ability to kiss and touch and _soothe_ the arc reactor in his love's chest for one single raid of HUDRA territory? He wouldn't exchange one kiss with Tony for one minute with Howard, _not_ _one_.

Bucky's charming grin floated through his head again, his laugh an echo in the soldier's ears. Steve shook his head to dislodge it, reminding himself that he had a dozen more important things to be doing than waxing on the past.

Phil slipped on his shades, "After you, Captain."

The plane lowered it's bridge and together they took their leaves. The sun fell bright onto the deck of the ship, the hustle and bustle of the crew a constant buzz in his ears. It was a lot to take in all at one time, Steve was suddenly desperate for a pair of sunglasses to hide his dazed eyes. He looked for a familiar face and caught it in the form of scarlet ringlets and curvy stride.

"Take the captain's gear to the hanger" Coulson commanded the two men awaiting orders, he then gave a slight nod to his charge "Agent Romanova."

"Natasha" Steve took her outstretched hand in both of his "You look stunning."

A real smile broke through her calm exterior, just for a moment, "Are you surprised, Captain?"

Steve couldn't help but flash all his teeth at her, "Always, with you."

Natasha touched his hands briefly, then turned her gaze to Coulson "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace."

Phil looked reluctant to leave, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm in capable hands" Steve assured him, shooting a wink at the red head.

Coulson nodded, glad to see a shine of comradery between the two of them, "I'll see you there."

Steve touched his arm for just a moment, giving him a nod. He took Natasha's lead and started walking, keeping to her side like an unsure child. To anyone watching they seemed at ease with one another, heads cocked together as if they were a pair of school girls with a secret.

"You're quite the hot commodity around here. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been abuzz since they found you in the ice" Natasha confessed, the stares from the crew members growing more obvious as the word of Captain America's presence spread "That stint in South America is practically word of mouth around here. Headline news material, even."

Steve's brows furrowed up, still so unsure when she was joking and when she wasn't, "There's a secret agent newspaper?"

Natasha pressed her knuckles to her mouth, hiding her grin, "If there was, I believe Phil would keep you on the front page every day."

The soldier could feel the tips of his ears start to burn, "Please tell me I'm not the scuttlebutt."

"I don't know, we've been waiting on your come-back for a while" Natasha informed him "Ever since that impressive press conference where you outed yourself. Fury was..." she bit her lower lip, chuckling to herself "Well, _furious._"

They shared a little laugh, bumping shoulders.

"Of course, Phil recorded it" Natasha pointed out, giving him a particular look "I thought he was going to swoon. Has he asked you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" now he knew his face was red "Oh no, Natasha, _please_ tell me there's no trading cards."

"They're vintage" she replied smugly, throwing up her chest "He's quite proud."

Steve raked his teeth across his lower lip, glancing around to make sure no one was paying any extra attention to them. He ducked his head closer, lowering his voice.

"I didn't do it to be a hero" Steve's eyes were earnest "I wish everyone would understand...I just wanted to help people. I never meant for it get so out of hand. Honestly, there was supposed to be an army of men just like me."

"Calm down" Natasha touched his shoulder, jolting him out of his babble "Don't treat me like Coulson. I'm not a swooning, adoring fan. My eyes aren't full of stars when it comes to you."

Steve smiled gratefully.

Natasha slowed her steps, a strange look coming over her face, "There's more to us than people see."

That's when Steve caught sight of a familiar man in grey and purple, hands wringing nervously in front of him while he tried to dodge the officers and workmen walking to and fro. He looked nervous, his face pinched up and his shoulders slumped as if trying to make himself appear smaller. He wasn't near Steve's height but there was something in those shifty dark eyes that held power, a strength to him that had nothing to do with the color green.

"Dr. Banner!" he called, wincing when the man nearly collided with two majors.

Bruce came over with a swight sway to his step, a sure sign he hadn't been on the ocean in a long time. Steve offered his hand and the man took it, his grip sure.

"Uh, yeah, hi" Bruce didn't bother to hide the fact that he looked the soldier over, assessing him just as the other had done to him moments before "They told me you'd be here."

"Word is you can find the cube" Steve stated, releasing his hand after a moment too long.

The doctor peered around, catching no one's eye, "Is that the _only_ word on me?"

Steve smiled tightly, much less relaxed than the one he had given the agent, "It's the only word I care about."

Bruce pursed his lips, digesting the reply as the soldier was sure he had done a thousand times. He couldn't imagine living in fear like that, at least not every day. It was one thing to possess the super strength to crumble door knobs with a careless twist, it was another thing entirely to get punched and destroy a city.

The doctor gestured around to them in a small, jerky movements, "Must be strange for you, all of this."

Steve looked to the planes and the machinery but just then a platoon went by, marching in formation with sweat on their brows. Bittersweet memories.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar" Steve pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Natasha cleared her throat, catching their attention, "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

Warning sirens started to go off, piercing through the air to alert the entire deck. Bruce's shoulders tensed up, fingers clenching into a fist that made his fingers stain bone-white. Sense memory caused emerald to shimmer just beneath the surface of his dark eyes.

The ship shifted and grinded, pulling in on itself to transform. People jogged with quick steps to secure the planes and cargo, working as efficiently as a well-oiled machine with their nimble fingers and sharp eyes. Amazement sketched across the blonde's handsome face, both men started walking toward the edge to see what wa smaking all the noise.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve awed.

"Really?" Bruce's mood was turning sour "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

Natasha kept back, watching the two of them carefully for any sign of confrontation. Coulson had let slip that Tony had stared at Banner's profile like he was the messiah, almost ignoring Rogers all together in favor of finding more dirt on the doctor.

The two men got to the edge, peering into the churning water nervously to see giant fans kicking up pearl white foam. Specks cooled their faces, the current shooting up ruffling their clothes and hair.

"Are they rudders?" Steve inquired over the roar.

Bruce scoffed sharply, a condescending sound, "More like engines."

Steve pulled a face, the jab just another reminder of how far behind his education was. He knew how to take over a base in a matter of minutes but he wasn't sure how these newer devices worked, his knowledge limited to his phone and JARVIS enhanced mechanics. Even his CAP-100 suit was a struggle for him sometimes.

If Bruce was going treat him how Tony treated everyone else, then he couldn't make any promises to keep his fists to himself.

They realized too quickly that it was an airship.

"Oh no" Bruce's chuckle was bitter, the image of the Other Guy in the air filling his nervous mind "This is much worse."

The hard rumble of the Hellcarrier grew when the ship lurched, the force of the main body pulling free of the ocean too much to stay level. Bruce lost his footing, rocking on the balls of his feet dangerously. Steve reacted on pure muscle reflex, surging forward and wrapping his arms around the teetering doctor. He pulled Bruce back into his chest, dragging him away from the edge to keep him from falling over.

Steve noticed a few things in just a few moments. Dr. Banner was unnaturally warm, for one. The second and most important was the swell of muscle under his jacket and shirt, flexed and tight underneath his palms as if he were a threat.

The Hellcarrier started to rise, wind circling them almost violently.

"Are you okay, Dr. Banner?" Steve asked breathlessly.

Bruce turned, breaking their touch to stare into the soldier's bright blue eyes. He looked for any inclination that Rogers was afraid he'd change but only found concern for his near-fall in those bright eyes.

Steve's true smile finally came to the surface, "I thought we'd lost you for a moment, doctor."

Bruce tried to smile back but it felt like he was cracking his face so he stopped, "Maybe we should go inside."

"Gentlemen?"

The two followed Natasha's lead, getting as far away from the water as they could.

Soon they would be miles above it.

**xXx**

Every breath Peter took was strained, his chest felt tight and achy. His limp got worse the longer he walked but he did his best with it, he didn't want to look like an invalid. Every hissing breath he exhaled was like a neon sign for muggers. He wasn't sure he could fight them off if it came down to it, not after the beating he took night.

Peter was pretty down after the two rounds he went through, despair in his heart and blood in his mouth. His empty pockets reminded him for the dozenth time that he hadn't won a single dollar tonight, not even after that narrow win against a man with the talent for speedy feet. The underground ring he'd told Deadpool about had been a bit more high-end than the human ring, conducted in the heart of a business building instead of in basements. The crowd had been twice as thick and the competitors three times as deadly. There Peter wasn't special, there he was just another man with a power.

And he'd taken an ass beating.

The worst part was that he'd quit the normal prize fights on a bad note. Something about flipping the boss's desk over and telling him to shove his cut-prize money up his ass was a bad idea. There was no way he could go back now.

Peter shifted his satchel further up on his shoulder, wincing when it rubbed on one of his bruises. His hard-earned outfit was all tore up, the material blood stained and crumpled up inside the bag. He had enough money to fix the suit, and if he went home straight after class he would have enough time to fix it before the next round of fighting. Sitting in class would be a bit of a pain with these injuries, and he'd probably get questioned, but he couldn't afford to miss a day. He was a genius not a professor-mind-reader.

He had a hefty prize and his pride to win.

Peter finally found his corner, turning into the alley to find a shady figure leaning against the wall beside his window. He froze, taking a step back only to have his ankle throb in protest. It was the long figure of a man, clad in a red and black suit that reminded him just a little of what he wanted his ultimate suit to look like. Fear shot through his already weak heart, he braced his hand on the wall to climb away.

"Well, well" the man chuckled lowly "If it isn't The Flying Spider in all his glory."

Peter sighed in relief, letting go of the wall, "I guess you're here to gloat?"

"Oh yeah" Deadpool watched the boy approach with a limp "Aw, did someone bust you with a newspaper? Oh wait, don't tell me, you got caught in the shower stall?"

"I'm not in the mood for this" Peter hated how slow he was but every step jolted his chest, the bruises on his back pulling with each step.

"If you'd only listened..." Deadpool sighed dramatically.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Just...go away, will you?"

Deadpool was about to make another smart spider pun when he realized the boy's arms were shaking as he tried to pry the boards of his window away. Peter grunted as his fingers fumbled so badly the loose planks clattered to the ground. The boy knelt down to grab them, his thighs trembling a moment before he fell over so hard his shoulder grazed the wall.

Pity struck Wade's cold heart. He bent down and grabbed the boards, bracing them on the wall before reaching out to the younger boy. Peter flinched, watching the man's hand as if it would bite him before he reached out to take it.

"You should've listened to me" Deadpool scolded, bringing the boy back to his feet.

"I don't need your fucking pity" Peter spat, wrenching his arm away. His legs gave out on him, strong arms curling down around his waist. Peter blushed furiously as the man's hand grabbed his ass, holding him to his body to keep him up off the ground. The other gloved hand cupped his face, his thumb running over the bright mark on his cheekbone.

"It's a shame you look so pretty all bruised up" Deadpool sounded as if he were chewing gravel, his eyes burning into the boy's own.

Peter would deny it to the day he died but he kind of swooned. He pushed into the touch, letting Deadpool take all his weight. His heart felt like mush in his throbbing chest, his fingers grasping weakly at the tightly-meshed suit.

"I don't have time for this" Peter muttered under his breath, desperately trying to smother those wickedly gooey feelings welling up in his chest.

"Are you going back?" Deadpool asked, refusing to remove his hand.

"I have to now" Peter finally got his feet under him, grabbing the windowsill with all the strength he had "My pride's on the line."

"You're thick" Deadpool let the boy use his arm as a brace to get through the window "Reminds me of myself."

Peter feet had barely touched the floor on the other side when his chin was grabbed once more, his head yanked to stare into those judgmental dark eyes.

"If you don't hear another word, remember this" Deadpool dug his thumb into Peter's soft skin, admiring the fire that blazed within the boy's eyes "Me is a stupid thing to be."

He released him with a soft slap to the face, getting the other to hiss in protest.

"Now get inside" Deadpool ordered, picking up one of the boards "It's past your bedtime."

Peter glared at the man until the plywood cut off the sight of him, closing him into his tiny sanctuary.


	5. Chapter 3

**We're just going to ignore all those pesky timeline problems when it comes to the Spideypool scenes. Yep. We're just going to pretend it's kind of like flashbacks to what's happened in parallel to the Avengers stuff. Totally no funny business here.**

**A quick apology to the people who care about that stuff, I'm a bad author**

**PS: Wade Wilson = Deadpool**

* * *

Steve trailed behind Natasha into the Hellcarrier, hyper aware of the lasting rasp on his palms from touching the doctor. There was a hot power inside Banner and to be honest it scared him, the thought of someone so dangerous under Tony's microscope made his nerves prickle.

For the first time since the whole incident started he was glad Tony had stubbornly decided to stay behind.

The long hall they walked was lined with guards, the sight of their stern expressions and guns making the doctor a little twitchy. Steve tried to think of something to put him at ease but couldn't come up with anything. He didn't want to dislike the man but there was a tension in his chest when he looked at him, it was probably something to do with the awe in Tony's voice when he had said _Bruce_ _Banner_. That doe-y-eyed look had really struck a chord in the soldier's heart.

"I saw films about you in an undergrad class" Bruce spoke up suddenly, looking up hopefully "You were quite the hero."

The doctor winced audibly, "You _are_, I mean."

Steve cleared his throat, glaring at the way Natasha's shoulders flexed while she held in her chuckle, "I've heard you're a genius."

Steve hated how rigid he sounded. He liked to come off as confidant but the other man's nerves were setting off his own. He was usually more amiable than this but it was like prying barnacles off the hull of a ship with his bare fingers. The soldier frowned, staring down at the smooth floor in hopes of finding the answer to this awkward situation.

Bruce looked the other over with a critical eye, lingering over the immaculate blonde hair and the pale cheeks. Rogers was handsome, there was no denying that. There was a kind of prettiness lingering on his face that would've been almost delicate on a smaller man. There was a curve of muscle hidden under his tan jacket, Bruce had felt a bit of that strength through the soldier's hands in their earlier encounter. A few questions buzzed in his mind, he wet his lips in anticipation of one of them.

_Did the serum treatment hurt?_ he wanted to ask, hoping satisfy his own curiosity.

"How old are you?" came out instead.

Steve hissed in a breath through his teeth, the sound sharp in their ears, "I'm twenty three."

"You look so young..." the doctor's voice held a wisp, as if he really couldn't believe it "Too young to serve."

Steve bristled up like a cat, voice low as he refused to look at the other, "You have no idea what I did to get in the military."

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek, scratching his nails over the back of his neck in more than just a little shame. _That_ had been a mistake. He should've known age would be a touchy issue. From the portfolio Bruce had looked through the captain had been trapped in ice for almost 70 years, from the moment he'd opened his eyes he'd been alone in the world. He felt a pang in his chest, feeling something like sympathy for the sweet-faced soldier.

"So you knew Natasha before this?" Steve's voice was tight but still friendly, trying to keep communication open despite the blunders.

"She found me in India" Bruce replied, trying to keep his response short.

Steve actually caught his eyes, "What were you doing in India?"

Bruce gave him a crooked smile, "Repenting."

The three poured into the bridge, the ceiling high and lined with windows where the outer shell was. There was an upper deck with some sort of meeting table and a lower level filled with monitors and stations, the control system for the entire Hellcarrier. Natasha flashed Steve a smile over her shoulder before she disappeared into the hustle and bustle.

With his hands shoved into his pockets, Steve took a leisurely stroll by the railing to observe everything. A smile came to his face, the place reminded him of every other control center he'd ever been in. It was good to see that some things never changed. Banner, on the other hand, took no more than a dozen steps before he caught the eye of two guards. He turned his back to them and hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself look small again.

"Sir, we're level" they heard from the mouth of a leggy, dark haired woman with a steely look of control.

That's when Steve found Fury, standing at the helm with his head held high. Before he'd left for South America he'd caught a glimpse of a knife wound on the director's neck, and now it was nothing more than a pale line. It was close to a scar. When he'd asked the man about it he'd gotten a flippant _rogue_ _agent_ and that had been the end of it.

Fury nodded tightly, "Let's vanish."

Steve peaked over the railing to catch sight of one of the main monitors, it showed a virtual model of the ship and what exactly 'vanish' meant. The doctor circled back around the table, keeping close in a way to anchor himself in all this new chaos.

"Captain Rogers" Fury turned from the helm, taking the walkway to the meeting deck "I'm glad we could change your mind."

Steve nodded, a little grin on his face, "Reflection panels, huh? It's very impressive, Director Fury."

The man didn't look surprised, raising his chin a little more.

"Not quite as impressive as Stark Tower, of course" Steve finished,

Bruce's eyes shot up from the floor, "Stark Tower? As in...?"

"Anthony Stark" Steve tossed his lover's name out like a badge, feeling a sense of pride that he could claim personal rights to the brilliant man. That pride was chased by a pang of longing, the pain shooting through his chest like a bullet.

"You know him?" the soldier tried to sound casual.

"I doubt there's anyone in the science field who _doesn't_ know Tony Stark" Bruce's brow furrowed "Is he a friend of yours?"

Steve's grin blew into a full blown smirk, "A close friend, actually."

Fury shot the soldier a glare that said he would keep their bed-business out of the rumor mill. He walked over to the doctor and offered his hand.

"Dr. Banner" the director actually cracked a smile "Thank you for coming."

Bruce hesitated a moment before taking his hand, "You did ask nicely."

"Agent Romanova told me you came under very specific circumstances" Fury cocked his head, pushing but not aggressive "She conveniently left all the details of those conditions out of her report."

"I have my reasons" Bruce replied, thinking only of Clint's sharp eyes "So, director...how long will I be staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind" Fury promised.

Bruce was about to ask about the progress so far when he spotted the screen of a computer next to the walkway. There was Clint's face brought up in the program, looking more like a serious mug shot than an employee profile. His feet took him as quick as they could down the path, dropping to one knee at the edge. Ignoring the confused woman at the station he brought up the specs, soaking in the details like a sponge. It was a face-trace for all over the world, millions of cameras feeding into the program in search of his archer. Not just Clint but agents he'd never met, others including that _Loki_ and none other than Erik Selvig.

That man was from his old life, back before the Other Guy came around.

Bruce tapped along the screen, frowning when he realized they hadn't found even a glimpse of the agent.

"Where are you?" Bruce whispered to himself, letting his hand fall away. He caught the scent of gunpowder, polish stones, and then the warmth of Natasha settled next to him. She spotted Barton's profile and sighed, leaning her head in and keeping her voice at a whisper.

"I want to tell you we're going to find him, that's it's only a matter of time" Natasha began, chin brushing the doctor's shoulder "But he's very good. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

Her fingers grazed his arm in what was supposed to be a comforting way but it was more on the side of strange than anything else.

"Come on" Natasha tugged him to his feet, pushing him back toward the deck. She stopped him off to the side, Agent Coulson was down in the lower deck just a few feet away.

Bruce cleared his throat, sweeping the thoughts of his archer caged up to the back of his mind, "Where are we on the tesseract?"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet" Coulson informed them "Cell phones, laptops – if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"Brilliant" Steve said out loud, the agent seemed overly pleased with this.

"It's still not going to find them in time" Natasha informed him, frowning.

"You'll have to narrow your field" Bruce stated, looking to Fury "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

The director crossed his arms, "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know" Bruce commanded, shedding his jacket "Tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we'll be able to rule out a few places."

Steve watched the doctor loosen his cuffs, coat folded over his arm so casually it bordered on mundane. The confidence he spoke with, the familiar scientific jargon...it was like listening to Tony when he rambled about a new invention. While Tony's cadence was quick, witty, sarcastic...Bruce was softer, slow, more like water than Stark's own fiery bite. Bruce was...well, he was downright pleasant to listen to. Steve would bet money that Tony would enjoy talking to him, the doctor would provide the perfect contrast in his rants. Steve could almost see them now, arguing over results and pushing virtual displays back and forth in hopes of coming up with one idea. They'd bicker, his lover loud while the doctor countered with smooth facts in a quiet tone. It would be good for them both to have someone like themselves around. Between Tony's wandering fingers and Bruce's broken smile, they'd be in bed in less than an hour.

Steve's admiration quickly curdles to jealousy at the thought of his lover locked up alone in his lab with this man, the image of them rolling around in _his_ bed setting off a red haze behind his eyes. Steve clenched his fists at his sides, the bones popping harshly. He grabbed the railing with one hand held tight, the metal giving way beneath the strength of his fingers.

"Captain?"

Natasha's voice broke through his mind, clearing his vision. He looked up to realize everyone was staring at him, his fist had almost gone clean through the railing. Steve released it, little metal bits clattering to the floor.

Coulson's eyes widened, "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Steve replied through a strained smile, teeth grit so tight they hurt "Just _really_ excited to be here."

Bruce winced when he saw the state of the railing, glancing to the director, "Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury's stare was more exasperated, "Agent Romanova? Would you take Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Natasha nodded, heading toward the doctor and signaling that he should follow, "You're gonna love it, doc. We've got all the toys."

**xXx**

Peter ripped his blankets off his bed, collapsing on the bare mattress with a groan. He wriggled until his back was braced against the wall, groaning roughly as pure heat shot up his limbs. He tried to push himself up but his wrist gave way, the bones refusing to hold themselves together. There was no doubt that it was broken.

Peter tipped his head back, shivering when his bare shoulders and slick neck touched the cool wall. Somehow he'd managed to shed all his clothes except for his pants even with his shoulder dislocated, the limb limp and tucked against his stomach. He was sweating from the pain, every movement felt like grinding razorblades into his nerves. He took quick stock of his wounds in hopes that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

With at least two broken ribs, a gash on his thigh, the dislocated shoulder, the shattered wrist, and more bruises than he could count - he was pretty banged up.

Peter grit his teeth as he gathered up his nerves, he needed to push his arm back in place. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to do it on his own. His good arm had a smashed up wrist attached to it, there was no way he could snap his whole limb back in place.

There was a rustle at the door.

Peter whimpered and scooted weakly until he hit the corner of the mattress and the wall, grimacing when one of the cuts on his back reopened. Warm blood spilled across his skin, smearing scarlet across the dirty wall like fingerpaint.

"Don't" Peter begged, a sad rasp to his voice from his earlier screaming "Don't come near me. Just-"

"Kid, calm down."

"Please!" Peter ducked his head, covering his head with his bare forearm. His wrist was blackening up, bruised and cracked in a way that would make healing a hell all in itself.

Deadpool approached carefully, keeping his palms out so the boy could see just where his hands were. He'd seen a lot of men (couple of gals, too) in shock like this, too afraid of their own shadow to see who was there to help and who wanted to kill them. He knelt down on the mattress, getting as close as he could before the other kicked out at him.

"D-Don't hurt me" Peter whimpered, breaking the older man's heart.

"It's just me, baby boy" Wade couldn't believe how tender he sounded, at least as much as someone like him could be "Calm down. Clear out that blood haze, will ya? I'm gonna fix you up."

Deadpool moved further up, straddling the boy's lap to get the leverage he'd need. He set a hand on Peter's bicep and along the curve of his shoulder, tightening his grip in warning. The boy realized half a second too late what was about to happen. Peter's scream was deafening, nearly covering up wet _crunch_ as his arm was wrenched back into it's socket. It was one quick movement but it felt like an eternity to the injured boy.

Surprising them both, Wade gently carded his fingers through dark hair and cradled the boy's head. Peter was trying desperately not to openly sob, another set of gloved fingers caressing the discoloration across his tender ribs.

"I had to, kid" Wade sighed, regretful "It would've healed that way."

"You fucker" Peter cried, bearing his teeth like a mutt "God damn it!"

Peter's eyes rolled back into his head, the pain finally got to him.

What happened next he wasn't sure. It was blurry and dull, like moving through solid fog with his contacts in. Peter could feel strong hands laying him out flat, being extra careful of his wounds as he was spread out on the bare mattress.

"Prize fighting at your age. You stupid kids, you just can't get enough of that thrill. Getting beat half to death...there just ain't anything like it, is there?"

Peter opened his mouth to protest, afraid that something awful was going to happen, but could only hum when a warm wash rang started gliding over his skin. The blood and sweat was wiped away, he sighed and allowed it. It wasn't as if he had a real choice in the matter.

"You must be pretty out of it, kid."

Peter rolled his head to the side, letting the other clean the blood from his neck. The cloth skimmed across his ribs, over his stomach, and soon his pants were removed. He tried to wriggle away but it made him dizzy so he stopped, letting Deadpool do whatever he wanted. The older man was being so gentle, the kind gestures much to rare for the orphan to trust.

"Why?" the word was strange to curl his tongue around.

"Because you have the guts and the brain to make something of yourself" Deadpool's mask swam into his line of sight "You've got all the drive to get there, but right now you've gotten to the wrong place."

Peter blinked rapidly, pulling himself up on his elbows as if to get up. Wade pushed him back down, refusing to let him hurt himself any more.

"I don't know" the masked man brushed his fingers across the boy's forehead, sweeping back some dark curls "Maybe I don't."

Deadpool dug through the pile of bedding until he found a warm blanket and a pillow. He shoved one under the boy's head and the other he draped over his slim body, trying his best to get him comfortable. He wasn't good at this whole nurturing thing, one of the few skills he'd let get rusty. He'd never really wanted to make someone warm and safe. Lots of new feelings today, apparently.

"I'll stay a bit" Wade said, afraid it was more for his benefit than the kid's.

"Watchin' me sleep?" Peter slurred, eyes falling shut "Creepy."

Deadpool scowled and pressed the slighter man's face into the pillow, though his touch was still far from rough, "Shut the fuck up, brat, before I knock you out."

**xXx**

Steve slid his arm into his glove, flexing his fingers in the material to warm it back up. He latched it tight, the red material made perfectly to fit the length of his forearm and the curve of his hand. He smiled when he remembered that Tony had made this for him from scratch, a personal gift from his lover to battle evil with.

A small part of him wished Tony was here but the rest of him wanted to do this on his own. He wanted to prove he could run this team, this _thing_ that was trying to form needed a leader and he wanted to be it. But he couldn't do that with Tony mucking up his mind and aggravating his heart, making things a hundred times more complicated with his handsome smile and biting words.

They'd found Loki's face in the world search, showing up in Germany of all place. It seemed like just a minute ago Steve had been agreeing to sign Coulson's trading cards, stunned and embarrassed that there was such a thing. But with one order the switch had been flicked. It was Captain America in charge now, he was the one strapping the other glove on.

Rogers may have been pining and aching for Tony, but the captain was ready to throw himself back into battle.

He needed to do something good to mend the tears in his heart.

Steve fixed his suit in place from his gloves to his boots, everything nice and tight. He caught his reflection in the glass case his suit had been stashed in, looking every inch the hero Coulson thought he was. Maybe the suit was a bit too tight in some places but that was Tony's doing he was sure, the slope of his back accentuated almost obscenely. But it worked, it had stopped bullets in South America.

Steve picked up his new helmet, the one thing he'd been missing when he went on that awful mission. He looked it over with a critical eye. It was a perfect match, a fit with his suit and a copy of his cowl. He traced his fingers along the white curve of the small wings and the jut of the _A_, the last of Steve Rogers getting pushed below the surface.

This wasn't the time to be soft, he had a job to do.

* * *

**I know this one was kind of short but Tony comes in next chapter and I want it to be long-ish. That and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write this week so I hope this satisfies some curiousity. I move at the end of the month, I dye my hair on Friday (purple and black), and I have lots of school things to do. **

**Review, my loveies, I shamelessly beg you as always because it fuels my writing like a fire. And for those of you waiting on smut, expect some angry smexy time soon :)**

**PS: So, so sorry for all the mistakes. I read it over, fixed a few things. You're all angels for baring with me**


	6. Chapter 4

**The Spideypool scenes aren't happening at the same time as the rest of the story. It kind of happens a bit before. Let's just suspend disbelief :)**

* * *

Captain America was nothing if not confidant, his heart didn't flutter one bit when Loki's spear blast ricocheted off his shield. He stood tall and proud, glaring down at the fallen villain like he had so many members of HYDRA.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else..." Steve announced, threading through the kneeling people to get to the rising god "We ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier" Loki laughed breathlessly, using his staff to stand "The man out of time."

Steve cocked his head, "I'm not the one who's out of time."

The whir of the plane behind him gave steel to his words.

Black Widow's voice broke through the air, "_Loki. Drop the weapon and stand down_."

Loki shot at the plane and the battle was on. Within the first few strikes Steve knew the man had some strength to him, his blows quick and solid. He'd never encountered such a slender man with so mighty a punch. But he gave it as good as he got, taking the battle in stride. It was a short skirmish. A punch of his own was dodged and in return he was knocked ten feet away with the blow from the staff.

Steve panted lightly, rising up on one knee as he tried to gather himself.

/Come on, Rogers, get it together/ he scolded /You're better than this./

Steve found his head forced down by the blunt end of the staff, pinning him rather pointedly. He scowled and clenched his eyes shut, forcing a plan together.

"Kneel" Loki growled.

Steve grit hit teeth and pushed the scepter away, "Not today!"

The soldier reared up and went to kick him in the chest, stopped only by a paralyzing hand flattening across the star on his chest. It went deeper than a normal touch would have. At first it was a stark burn...then it seeped in, frosting over, swiftly cracking into invisible spindly fingers that ripped through his ribs. They curled deep inside him, dredging up more than just agony.

Steve's memories were forced up to the surface, spread out and clear to the god of mischief. He saw what Loki saw, his life chunked up and played out right before his eyes. It was like a spotty reel of film, playing in bits before jolting to the next scene.

That lanky kid who couldn't get into the army...he could see him clear as day getting beat up in some dank alley. Busted lip, messed up hair, bony fists balled up to fight off his attacker. The desperation, the blood...he could taste it.

"_Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"_

Bucky, he could see him too - his head thrown back and laughing, the light sound soothing to Steve's ears. Bucky defending him, hugging him so tight it hurt, wrapping a blanket around his slim shoulders, even trailing after him filthy and pale so many years later. Bucky strapped to that table, disoriented and broken. When he picked up Steve's shield, the plane, the fall...

"_Why do good men have to die for such awful reasons?"_

It was Howard now, his vision swimming and filling with dark eyes and rough nails. It was almost a skid through their first meeting, his own transformation, the playful pushes, the secret smiles, and their silent fight. It grinded to a halt for just a few moments, a slow play of their first kiss.

"_That dumb broad didn't know what she was messing with. You have to treat an angel right."_

It shattered his heart all over again.

"_Goodbye, Captain. I leave you in Tony's capable hands."_

Then came the sky, the tesseract, all of space spread out before him.

_So cold...can't breathe..._

Ice.

Then it was Tony, grinning brilliantly as he removed his helmet. Hair ruffled, armor lit up, as impressive as a roman candle at night. It was like a painful flip book. The dressing room, the close encounter, the gala, a slow pause on their dance...

"_Keep your eyes on me. Don't look away."_

Slowing again with the sight of that slut gyrating on Tony's lap in nothing but her skivvies. The first time they had sex.

"_Just you wait, pretty boy, you'll be seeing stars."_

All their fights swirled up into one, rage shooting through him to the tune of Loki's chuckle, "Such a heavy-hearted soldier."

But the man's voice faded with a harsh pull, more recent bits getting yanked free.

Steve's fear replaced his anger, flooding his system with a sheer hopelessness he hadn't experienced since Bucky. Those horrible thoughts came back to him in long pulls, the sick fantasies burning behind his eyes like brands. Of Banner tucked into Tony's lab, safe and free to smile so honestly. Tony sinking his teeth into Bruce's tan neck, the arc reactor getting caressed by the doctor's rough fingers, Bruce spread out on the rec room couch like the soldier loved to be. What if Tony found he loved laying on Banner's stomach as much as he loved laying on Steve's?

Steve released a sound like a wounded animal, fighting tooth and nail to break the grip. The god's touch was rooted deep within in, taking everything he could get in the span of just a few seconds.

Loki pulled back with a grin, thoroughly sated by what he'd seen inside the soldier, "You Midguardians continue to surprise me."

Steve had never delivered a swifter heel kick in his life, putting the god flat on his back, "Don't you eer put your hands on me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

But the fight was far from over. He didn't even get a foot hold in the fight before he was struck in the chest with a blast from the spear. It sent him straight into the edge of a nearby fountain, painting a striple of hurt up his back. He tried to get up but another blast to his knees put him flat on his back.

That's it! He was going to kick this guy's-

Wait - what was that?

Something was coming through the comm link in his helmet, some kind of music. He tilted his head back and looked up to the plane, wondering what the hell Natasha was doing. It had harsh tones but it was familiar, he had definitely heard it somewhere before. It kind of sounded like the AC and DC Tony liked so much.

Steve scanned the sky, catching sight of that signature smoke trail and scowling instantly. Oh great, more to deal with.

Loki was on him in seconds, unaware of the incoming threat. The blade of the staff pressed sharply just under his chin, forcing his head back to bare his neck. It was only for a moment or two but it was enough, two bright blasts from the flight stabilizers send the god flying. He landed with a _crack_ on the steps, groaning.

Steve growled and jumped to his feet, glad the mask could hide how red his face was getting. How dare Tony steal his thunder like that? What the hell was he doing there anyway? He'd been so against coming and just when Steve was given a chance to prove himself – he shows up. Typical Stark behavior!

Iron Man landed just in front of the fallen god, rising up with all the grace of a metal lion to brandish ever weapon he had on the suit. It was an impressive layout, a threat even to their powerful enemy.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games" Tony snarked, every inch of him buzzing with kinetic energy.

At any (_any!_) other time Steve would've swooned at the powerful display. He'd indulged in a few civilian fantasies of being saved by the all powerful Iron Man, swooped off at the last second and away from danger. Silly little fantasies he barely owned to in the privacy of his own mind let alone out loud. His most shameful being a little bit where he, the dashing hero, was overpowered the big bad villain – Iron Man.

_This_ was what sex had done to him.

Steve snagged his shield off the ground, scolding himself rather fiercely under his breath. This was the most inappropriate time for those kind of thoughts. Howard hadn't been half as distracting as Tony! After six months even the _sight_ of his lover gave him goosebumps, fingers aching for a touch and mouth salivating for a taste.

Sometimes he hated what Tony reduced him to.

Steve strapped on his shield and made his way over, trying to keep the sour look off his face and failing. He got up beside his lover, still panting as he glared down at the surrendering god. Without his horns and staff he didn't look half as intimidating. Some may have even called him pretty. With the right smile and the lack of malice in his bright eyes, Steve would have to agree.

"Mr. Stark" Steve greeted coldly, nodding.

Tony folded away the suit's weapons, his sigh barely audible through the filter. _Mr. Stark_? That meant his soldier was still angry (or freshly angry, depending.)

"Cap" Tony kept his tone light "Did you miss me?"

Steve pursed his lips, turning his back on the both of them.

/Not nearly enough to be embarrassed like this./

**xXx**

The lab they gave him was better than his last two work stations combined, decked out with large virtual boards and all of the gadgets he could need. He kept busy by familiarizing himself with everything, reminding his fingers just how to make everything work after months of almost zero technology. His eyes kept darting to the windows but he knew that if he was being monitored it wouldn't be by any physical presence. There were cameras, he could almost feel them on every inch of his skin. Their gaze was as hot as any brand.

Bruce turned his back on the room, bracing himself against the main desk with Loki's staff on it. He snatched off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the pad of his fingers, a faint headache had started to creep up into his temples. From here he could look out the glass wall to the front of the ship, the windows there revealing the inky night sky. It really was a beautiful sight. Too bad he didn't have anyone to share it with.

No, not just anyone.

"Damn it, Barton" Bruce cursed affectionately, a little smile curling his weary lips. He'd give anything to have Clint walk in and declare the whole thing a ploy to get him to come. He could see it now. The archer would be tousled, grinning, his bow on his back as he walked in like he owned the place. He could almost hear the younger man laughing about the whole thing, hopping up on the desk while declaring himself brilliant.

"_I outsmarted you, didn't I?"_

Bruce frowned when he remembered that there was no chance of that. Loki had the other ensnared and brainwashed halfway across the world.

How did it come to this? Just a few months ago...

**xXx - Flashback - xXx**

The sky had barely lightened up when Bruce awoke, keeping his lips and eyes shut as he took stock of what was going on. He was laying on his pallet bed, a real nest of blankets and threadbare pillows to be honest, and his bedmate had roused. Clint was trying to be quiet but the floorboards gave him away. The archer was more light-footed than he would have thought.

Clint leaned over him, the younger man's earthy scent falling over him like a blanket. Bruce breathed deep to enjoy it, humming a little when lips brushed his forehead.

"We didn't sleep together" Bruce rasped, eyes still closed "You don't have to sneak off."

When he finally managed to look he saw that the archer held a guilty expression. The doctor smiled, getting a weak one in return.

"I didn't want to wake you" Clint replied honestly "I should go."

Feeling daring, Bruce reached up and fisted short blonde hair. He pulled Clint down for a long, slow kiss that tasted faintly of stale tea. The archer didn't even hesitate to respond, leaning down and taking just as much as he was given.

"Be careful out there" Bruce sighed between them, the younger man pulling away just enough to break their kiss.

Clint nodded, fingers curling just a bit between the buttons on the doctor's shirt, "I'll see you again real soon."

"I'm not coming to S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint" Bruce cleared his throat, trying not to choke on the words "I...doubt we'll see one another again."

The archer made this little sound of protest in the back of his throat, gripping the other's shirt even tighter, "I'll just hunt you down again when I get some down time. Maybe next time you can take me sight-seeing."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not a good tour guide."

"It's fine" Clint grinned smugly "The view from your bed will be just fine."

Heat flooded Bruce's chest, he grabbed the younger man by the neck and pulled him down into another kiss. It left them both tingling and breathless, parting this time with a wet smack.

"I'll hold you to that, bird boy."

**xXx - Flashback - xXx**

Bruce tossed his glasses on the table, burying his face in his palms. God, he could still see them back in that shack. The two of them seated on the pallet, cracking a bar of candy in half to share. Clint's blinding grin, teeth buried in the chocolate, trying not to laugh too hard.

That all felt so far away, the hum of the Hellcarrier beneath his feet driving him into reality. It smelled like oil and sweat here, a sense of wrongness burning his nose.

Bruce wished desperately for Barton to be here, just one more wish to fill his wanting heart. The Other Guy was restless in the back of his mind, pacing and huffing impatiently to have his little hawk back. Hell, the archer wasn't even _theirs_ and they were getting this worked up. He couldn't imagine what they'd be like if Clint ever agreed to be with him.

Bruce shook his head sharply, dislodging those kinds of thoughts.

/Mine/ he corrected himself /There's no sharing Clint. He's not a toy./

The word _mate_ pulsed through his mind like liquid fire, his eyes flashing green without his consent.

How in the hell could a man he'd known for no more than a day knot him up like this? Maybe it was because Clint had been the only person in years to show him any real kindness? Betty had tried but even she had been afraid of him. When he looked into Clint's eyes he saw no true fear, only compassion and some sort of understanding. Maybe it was he actually cared for the archer. The reason didn't matter, not really.

All he wanted was Clint away from that bastard Loki.

**xXx**

The first thing Steve did when they got on the plane was throw Loki into a seat and strap him in.

"Keeping me safe, Steven?" Loki grinned, getting a swift punch to the gut for his efforts so he could wheeze "How thoughtful."

"Just stay put" Steve buckled him in tight "Any funny business, any at all, and I'll chain you up outside for the rest of the ride."

After, minutes into the flight, the two lovers found themselves drawn together. Tony had his helmet at his side, eyes wandering over their guest. Steve had his arm braced on the wall, ducking his head just into the cockpit to see their progress. It was going to be a long flight back, their ship was nowhere near Germany. The two men were so close their arms nearly touched, unable to stay away even when they were fighting.

Too much had gone on between them, their bond was bleeding but unbroken.

"Did he hurt you?"

The soft question threw Steve off guard, he pushed of the wall and took hold o f his belt instead. It was a grounding gesture, a stance of power to help him keep his nerve. He glanced over to find his lover's eyes on him, raking over his body as if to find any visible wounds.

"How bad did it look?" Steve inquired lightly, trying to forget the way Iron Man had stolen the show.

"I was monitoring the video from the plane" Tony was still looking with a critical eye "When he touched you, Cap...you turned white. It looked like you had a healthy shot of palladium with all those lines up your neck."

Steve reached up and grabbed his neck briefly, there wasn't even an ache from the obvious attack.

The genius's brow furrowed at the gesture, "Nothing?"

Steve shook his head, "Nothing."

Tony stepped closer, the warmth of his suit falling over the soldier, "What did he see?"

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor, "Everything."

"Fuck" Tony clenched his fists, backing away just enough to make his displeasure obvious. Steve scowled at this and turned his attention back to the cockpit, the windows were filled with dark clouds. It was a bit ominous, the obvious storm warning setting the tension in the cockpit just a bit higher. But something else was nagging at the back of Steve's mind and he couldn't let it go.

"Did you really see me frozen?" Steve snapped.

Tony frowned, pointedly in the opposite direction, "No."

"Phil said you did."

"Then, yes" Tony admitted reluctantly "Jesus, Steve, of course I was there. I couldn't leave you at the mercy of those incompetent, blathering idiot doctors."

Steve felt a warmth in his chest, touched at the real concern in the man's voice, "But why did you stay? We didn't even know each other."

"It's Fury's fault" Tony started to babble "I wanted to do it at Stark Industries, but _no_. Cyclops just had to have it his way. _I_ wanted to lead the project, pick up where dad left off, and I did for a while. But after this little incident-" Tony tapped his metal incased fingers on the shell of the reactor "Everything kind of went to hell and I didn't have time for it. I know that's awful or whatever, but I just _didn't_. That's how I met Cyclops, by the way, he offered to take over the search once I was-" a vision of Obi swam through his head, he cringed "-_recovered_. Freed up some of my money and I had JARVIS hack their little boats so I'd have priority alert. But the boats that found you had a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them, not Stark, so they decided they owned the first part of your recovery."

Tony took in a big breath, deciding that was a personal best when it came to not breathing between words. It was the nerves, the nerves made him go on like that. He watched his soldier cool the flush on his cheeks and neck, obviously a little more than embarrassed about the admittance.

"I knew you kept tabs on the search for me" Steve uttered "But I didn't know you were there, Tony."

Tony shifted on his feet, gaze skittering across the floor before he managed to meet the captain's eyes, "I didn't want you to be alone."

Steve wished desperately he could bite his nails or fiddle with a sketch pencil, his unease flittered up into his voice, "I can't believe you saw me like that."

Across the plane Loki scoffed, they looked to find the god adorning a half-amused smirk, "Is this what you Midguardians call _love_? A bit too sharp for my taste."

"Did you think I was joking about the chains?" Steve hissed at the man "Zip it, pal."

Loki blew him a kiss, getting the soldier to bare his teeth in a grimace.

"And _him_" Steve hissed under his breath "I don't like it."

"You mean Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

More references he didn't understand, "I just don't remember it being that easy. This guys packs a wallop, he's stronger than he looks."

"He'd have to be to get the jump on you" Tony raised an eyebrow "You are pretty spry, Spangles. But if you threw the match just to get me to save you-"

"Fury didn't tell me you agreed to come in" Steve snapped, refusing to listen to _that_ for another second.

"Yeah, well" Tony looked away "There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

Lightening started streaking the sky, flashing blue light through the plane.

"Where is this coming from?" Natasha muttered, crimson tresses whipping around her face as she scanned the sky. It had gone from peaceful to violent in seconds. Thunder echoed through the hull, the two heroes becoming a bit alarmed a the suddenness of it.

Steve spotted the nervous god, "What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki hands were clenched into fists on his lap, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Only a moment later the plane dipped, a heavy thud coming from above their heads. Tony yanked his helmet on and locked it in place, Steve pulled up his cowl before slapping on his helmet. Neither were sure of the threat outside but they were ready to fight. Iron Man was the one to open the hatch.

A man landed on the door, scowling and wind-blown. Tony barely got a chance to raise his hand before he was blown backward, knocking his lover over as the two of them collapsed to the ground. Steve shoved at the suited man, threatening to smash him like a can if he didn't _move_ _already._ By the time they got to their feet Loki was gone, their prisoner disappearing into the clouds with the blonde man.

Iron Man rose, "Now there's _that_ guy."

"Is that another Asguardian?" Natasha called over the roar of the wind outside, she hadn't gotten a good look at their intruder.

Steve hopped to his feet, "You think that guy's a friendly?"

"It doesn't matter" Tony growled through his filter, frustrated "If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost."

"Tony! We need a plan of attack" Steve commanded, watching the other head to the end of the plane.

"I have a plan" the other replied, barely pausing "Attack."

"Tony, wait!"

But his lover was gone, nothing but a stream of fire in the dark sky.

**xXx**

Steve had forgotten what a rush jumping was. The wind in his face, the ever-coming line of the ground, the cool of the clouds as he split through them – there was nothing like it. The landing was something he could do without, but the tracking was his favorite. Twigs and leaves broke under his feet like butter, he refused to let himself slip even once in the quick chase. He'd landed close but not close enough to the fight.

And, oh, what a fight it was. He could hear the resounding shots of Iron Man's blasters, the crack of trees being taken down, and the war cries of their Asguardian foe. Flashes lit up the sky that had nothing to do with the dissipating storm. Worry pumped alongside the adrenaline in his heart. Tony had no idea what he was up against!

Ever since that day at the World Fair it seemed like ninety percent of his stress was caused by the Stark men.

Steve wasn't sure how long it actually was before he found them but from the look of the Iron Man suit and the heavy damage in the area, it wasn't soon enough. Steve got himself to the highest point on a snapped tree, observing the ruin with a scowl. There was no need for this. He pulled his shield off his back and struck true, hitting both the men in the clearing square in the chest.

"Hey!" Steve caught his weapon and strapped it tight to his arm "That's enough!"

With their eyes sill on him, he jumped down and landed not but a few feet from the pair.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to pu an end to Loki's schemes!" the Asguardian cut him off adruptly, still outraged by their human interference.

"Then prove it" Steve urged "Put that hammer down."

"Uh, yeah, _no_" Tony snarked "Bad call. He loves his-"

With a roar the Asguardian struck the armored human in the chest, knocking him nearly twenty feet away into a thick tree.

Steve surged forward as if to go after him, "Tony!"

The soldier watched helplessly as the wood fell around his lover, nearly burying him. The worry morphed into anger when the man didn't get back up, clearly dazed and dented by the blow.

"Listen up, fly-boy" Steve wasn't playing nice anymore "The only person who throws Iron Man around is _me_! Surrender yourself or I'll be forced to take you out."

"You cannot possibly hope to match me" the Asguardian laughed boastfully.

"I'm stronger than I look" Steve promised, brandishing his shield "Put your weapon down."

The mirth faded quickly, "You want me to put the hammer down?"

Steve wasn't surprised when the other man charged at him, leaping like a feral cat to strike down upon his head. Steve dropped to a knee and held up the shield, gritting his teeth at the impact. The power of that hammer must have been immense, the clearing filled with a blinding light and a heavy shock waves. The sound of it was deafening. The rush of wind and force collapsed the forest around them, the Asguardian went flying.

Only when Steve was sure it was alright, he stood. There was a hot ache in his arm from the force but little else, his shield had done it's job. He sent a quiet, thankful prayer up to Heaven for Howard before he made his way over to the pile of debris he was sure held his lover. He used his weapon to dig through the bark and splinters until he hit metal. His fingers met the grasping metal hand firmly, acting as an anchor so the other could pull himself up.

"You know better than this" Steve scolded the other in a low voice, trying to keep him upright but failing when the suit caught on a branch "I told you we needed a plan. This is _not_ how we behave on missions."

"Whatever you say, Nanny" Tony grunted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Stark" the captain snapped "There's no need to start a fight with a potential friendly. If we would've just talked it out this wouldn't have happened."

"Talk it out? Are you joking?" Tony was finally starting to get to his feet "You're too soft, Cap."

Steve immediately let go of his hand, watching with amusement as Iron Man flailed wildly before collapsing back into the pile of what was once a tree. He looked up at the nearby Asguardian, the blonde man observing this with a furrowed up brow.

"Are we done here?" Steve intoned.

The hammer-wielding man looked around, nodding a bit in agreement, "Should you not...?"

The Asguardian gestured at Iron Man, indicating assistance. Tony started to get up on his own with a dozen curses, trying to brace himself on the ground first. Steve didn't even look away from the Asguardian as he struck his lover's helmet, knocking the other hero back down with a careless strength.

"He's fine" Steve assured him, satisfied.

* * *

**That felt kind of short and I'm sorry. But the next scene is Spideypool and I think it's going to be LONG. Next chapter will be longer (I know, you've heard that before) but will not be this coming week. Maybe two, I'm just warning you ahead of time. Don't be angry, please!**

**Remember to check out my tumblr and this fic's tumblr (links are on the profile). Review if you feel the urge.**

**PS: **

**For anyone who feels the urge to comment on this fic in a way that's just silly (Ex: You can't add Spiderman and not make it a crossover, you didn't like it, etc) Just...don't. Keep it to yourself. So many other people like this fic and you're ruining it by making me feel negatively toward it. So just STOP, okay? When I said 'if you feel the urge', I meant the good kind where you want to give someone encouragement to read it **


	7. Chapter 5

**Big chapter, my loves. Fair warning, there is a giant chunk of Spideypool in here to break up the monotony of the Avengers movie.**

"_..."_** equals intercom voices**

**Since I've been asked twice now, I'm just going to admit that this whole Spiderman set up is for a Super Family sequel (not that you haven't guessed that already, you clever things.) I just wanted to give my reasons for the Spiderman stuff. So, yeah, way for the pushy-butts to ruin it for the rest of you. The secret is out! I hope that satisfies all the curiosity floating about. **

**What's in the sequel, you ask? Well...let's just say it involves the following:**

**Official Spideypool sexy times**

**Protective!Steve**

**Monster!Peter**

**Iron-Man-suit sex (as in, Steve finally acknowledges how sexy he finds Iron Man)**

**A-Tad-Bit-Insecure!Deadpool**

**Now shoo, go read the story, and no more spoilers!**

* * *

The rest of the plane ride was long and uncomfortable. It was quiet in the hull, the hum of the ship the only thing to fill the air.

Thor stood beside where Loki was strapped in again, the restraints much tighter than before. The smaller god was obviously uncomfortable but said nothing, his eyes constantly darting at Mjolnir.

Thor's gaze was elsewhere, dancing between the man of iron and the star warrior. From their actions he assumed the two to be lovers, the way they gravitated toward each other plus the looks gave him all the inclination he would need for his deduction. The darker haired man in his iron shell was standing behind the lady's seat, his expression solemn. The blonde warrior was seated on a bench, his gloved hands clasped in front of him as if he were in prayer. He had brilliantly beautiful eyes but they were hardened at the moment, he stared off at nothing with much intensity. They must've been in the middle of a quarrel before setting off to battle. A common mistake with his own warriors, he truly did sympathize.

Tony stole a glance at his soldier, pursing his lips when he found the man still entranced by the far wall. He'd tried to talk to him afterward but Steve had stayed silent, he had sat down right in that spot and hadn't moved since. It reminded him of those long bouts of silence his dad had inflicted on him, hunched over a new device or making plans on paper (virtual or otherwise.) He still couldn't believe Steve had found out about his presence at the thawing, that blabbermouth Coulson hadn't even been there.

But he had. He'd seen it all.

**xXx - Flashback - xXx **

Tony stormed in with a slew of bodyguards in his wake, holding off the agitated agents that tried to stop him from entering. He knew just where he was heading and he wasn't going to let anyone keep him back.

"Where is he?" Tony barked at the crowd of people outside the door, getting worried looks in return "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Mr. Stark!"

Tony spun on his heels to glare at the approaching man, "Fury."

Fury glanced at the crowd, trying to keep his cool, "Stark. What a surprise."

"I want to see him" Tony's tone was unyielding "_Now_."

"We can't just-"

"The hell you can't!" Tony bellowed "If you don't let mesee him _right_ _now_, I'm going to hack your system and shut you down for days. I'll let you boot up again, sure, but only for the sheer enjoyment of tearing you down again."

"You wouldn't dare" Fury glared "I'll have you locked up before you can even try."

"I can do it from jail" the genius countered hotly "Just try me."

Fury gave a heavy sigh, gesturing for the people to part, "I'll let you see him from the observation room. His condition is too delicate for anything else."

Tony followed the man through the nearest door, hands balled up right at his sides as he resisted the urge to run. They took a flight of stairs up to a long room with seats, one wall made up entirely of glass. It was similar to surgery viewing rooms in hospitals and when he looked out the window he realized it was exactly the same. A team of doctors and nurses were down there hovering around a table, working in tandem to carefully to either chip away ice or melt it down.

"Have they confirmed whether he's...?" Tony choked, he couldn't bare to finish it.

"They'll know for sure soon" Fury glanced between Stark and the window "I'll just...leave you to it, then."

The moment the director was gone, Tony released a shaky sigh. He walked over to the middle of the window and stopped to stare. He could see him, he could really see him. A hint of red gloves, the swell of his chest, and his face. The doctors had worked on his head first, revealing soaked dark blonde hair and pale skin. Tony couldn't believe this was really happening, all those stories his father had told him were coming back to life.

Tony reached out and laid his palm on the glass, fingers slowly curling against the cool surface.

Captain America was down there.

"Please be alive" Tony begged, heart swelling up in his chest. The reactor was doing it's best to glow through his shirt and reveal his racing his pulse. They were scanning the body now, the readings thrown up on the screen. Tony saw it a moment before they did.

"Oh my God, I can't believe" one of the doctor's exclaimed "This guy is still alive!"

Tony rested his forehead on the smooth glass, smiling to reflect the pure relief that flooded his chest. He didn't want to admit to getting over emotional but he felt the urge to cry and drop to his knees, a real cinematic event to soothe the past few hours of worry. He bit down on his lip, wishing desperately he could go down there and revive the captain. He knew, logically, it would take more than a month before the soldier could even wake up but that didn't stop him from wanting to try.

Tony could only think of how alone captain had been, of the soldier buried beneath the ice, of how many nights he'd spent awake wondering if the man was even real.

He sucked in a breath and did something he hadn't done in a while, "God...it's me, Stark."

Tony couldn't tear his eyes from the man on the table, fingers digging into the window as if to get closer, "I...I know I only talk to you when I'm drunk, so I don't think you count that as praying. But – you know – thanks for this one."

Tony chewed on his lower lip for a moment, "And do me one more solid, would you?"

He paused as if waiting for an answer, the scans on the monitors showing life readings.

"Don't take him away again. We kind of need him down here."

**xXx - Flashback - xXx **

Tony shook his head sharply, ignoring the new wetness in his eyes. He would never forget that day, he'd spent the next thirty or so hours standing in that one spot. Pepper had brung him food and drink but she hadn't lingered, she'd told him later on that the look on his face told her he needed to be alone.

No wonder Pepper knew his emotions better than he did, she'd been around since he'd had a real reason to feel.

Tony tucked in his pride and gave in, walking over to the bench and sitting beside his soldier. He huffed and sat back, looking over the other hoping for some kind of reaction and getting nothing. Getting desperate, Tony reached out and laid his metal hand along the blonde's back.

Steve tensed but didn't protest it. After a few moments the soldier scotted closer, just a bit but enough.

"You still angry?" Tony whispered.

Steve lifted his mouth from his hands, "I'm not angry, Tony."

"Technically, when you left, I was the pissed one" the genius countered.

Full lips pursed, "So we're still fighting?"

A shadow cast itself over Tony's face, "You left for six months."

Steve didn't say another word but he didn't pull away.

For the moment they agreed to disagree.

**xXx**

He should've listened.

"Ain't so fast and pretty now, are you?"

That was the only thing going through Peter's mind at the moment.

"AH!"

He should've listened and gotten out when he had the chance.

The moment the man called 'Tombstone' had stepped into the caged ring he should've bolted. The man was made of something akin to stone, it felt like solid concrete driving into his face and chest.

The fight hadn't started off this bad. Early on he'd gotten the jump on Tombstone, using his speed to dart around the cage while he searched for a weak spot. He'd been confusing his opponent, taking quick swipes at him with the bat he'd picked up, but everything had changed within the span of a few seconds. The bigger man had caught him by the ankle mid-jump and slammed him down onto the mat, proceeding to shatter Peter's calf. It was a crippling blow, the bones were too cracked to be any more use to him.

Once Tombstone had been sure he wasn't getting up again the villain had straddled his waist, raining blows down upon him. This was the first time Peter had ever cursed his healing factor, hid body was burning all its resources just to keep him from bursting under the force. He'd tapped out a long time ago but no one was listening.

Tombstone let up with a snarl, sitting back on his heels to put even more weight on the younger man's sharp hips. After a moment Peter dared open his eyes, coughing the taste of copper out of his mouth as his hazy vision struggled to adjust. His ears rang with the roar of the crowd. From what he could decipher they were screaming for blood, theyw anted his head on a spike. His head was throbbing and his body was on fire, all except for his calf – that felt like it had been set with icy needles.

There was a shadowy figure outside the ring that watched more intensely than everyone else. It was a large, imposing figure of a man with a thick cane and a cigar. It the big boss, King Pin. He cocked his head, the light catching in his eyes just for a second as he listened to the cries for blood. King Pin nodded tightly, signaling his consent to give the audience what they wanted.

Tombstone grinned to show off his sharp teeth, stone-hard fingers wrapping around the spider's neck to drag him up off the ground just enough to display his bloody face. Peter gasped and gripped the man's wrist, struggling as much as he could but never once begging. He may have lost his pride but he still had his dignity, and he wasn't giving that up without a fight. Tombstone drew back his fist, hissing something about breaking his pretty face to pieces. Peter clenched his eyes shut and prayed it would be quick, he didn't want to bleed out in this ring to the sound of these bastards cheering.

But the blow didn't come. The fingers on his neck slipped and he slapped back onto the ring. Peter managed to pry his eyes open again, ignoring the way his head was swimming in order to see just what the hell was happening. A mass of red and black behind Tombstone focused up into none other than Deadpool himself, the man was holding a rather large gun to the back of the stone-skinned man's.

"This'll blow even your thick-ass head off" Deadpool threatened.

Sweat and blood smeared Tombstone's grinning face, "I can't believe you're showing your face around here again, Wilson."

"Technically?" the anti-hero cocked his head "I'm not."

"Still got that mouth on you, huh?" Tombstone spat out a glob of blood on the cement "Fuck off, Wilson, I'm a bit busy. We'll chat later, promise."

"Lay off the kid, blockhead" Deadpool nudged him in the neck with the butt of the gun "You already won. There's no reason to kill the punching bag."

Deadpool shot his eyes to the shadowy King Pin, "I'm taking him out of here. Alive."

"Wade" King Pin rumbled out a laugh "We're all friends here. There's no reason to threaten my underlings."

"Oh, there's every reason" Deadpool's laugh was strained "How messy are you going to make this for me?"

The crowd around them had quieted to an angry murmur, a sea of flushed faces glaring back at the heroes. Their fun had been interrupted. They were not pleased.

"These good people want the spider's blood" King Pin gestured to the mob of viewers with his cane "Who am I to deny them?"

"Good thing I'm here or your whipping boy would be a stain on the floor" Deadpool clicked the safety off the gun, the sound ringing in Tombstone's ears "We're leaving."

Peter blinked dully, focusing on a square-jawed man beside King Pin. The man was raising and aiming his gun, going straight for the back of the anti-hero's head. Peter gasped wetly, coughing a bit to try and warn Deadpool of the new threat.

/Move/ Peter prayed /Move, you fucking idiot./

The boy could only watch in horror as the square-jawed man took the shot. Deadpool jolted forward, blood and grey matter spraying all over Tombstone as half the anti-hero's skull blew open. It was a gruesome sight. Peter felt bile start to rise in the back of his throat as the warmth of the blood soaked into his costume, reminding him of just how fucked he was. A thousand things he'd never gotten to say raced through his mind, trailed by the cold truth that he was about to die.

Getting a new burst of strength, Peter rolled himself onto his stomach and clawed at the mat for purchase. He started to crawl on his bruised elbows toward the edge of the ring, hoping to get a hold of the cage to get to his feet. He needed to get out of here, he needed to live. There had to be more for him than this! He hadn't gone through the bullying, the spider bite, and the cold rain buckets just to bleed out in this God forsaken obscure tower in the middle of the city. His one savior was dead on the ground somewhere behind him, he was gushing blood, and his eyes were full of raw tears – his hope was dwindling fast.

A pained cry rang out over his shoulder, a wave of blood-speckled rubble scattering across the ring. Two strong hands seized him by the waist, picking and lifting him up off the ground. He didn't even get a good look at the person before he was pulled onto their back.

"Hold tight."

Peter obeyed, wrapping his arms around the man's damp neck. He clenched his eyes shut against the agony shooting up his leg. Air rushed by his face as the man ran, the smell of fresh blood heavy in his nose even through the mask. Strapped on swords were digging into his belly, crimson and black filling his vision. He could smell something else beneath the blood, something sickly sweet...like raw, healing flesh.

Peter was jolted as the sound of breaking glass filled his ears, the cool night air bathed his skin. He managed to crack open his eyes to find them in mid-jump to a low rooftop, the tower behind them moving farther and farther away. For a moment all he could see were stars and city lights, his vision soon narrowing down to pavement and gravel. A cry of fright escaped his lips. They landed just short of graceful, his crushed leg scraping against the man's side.

"Deadpool?" he huffed, clinging to the mesh suit even tighter.

Indeed it was, the man taking off at a run across the rooftop. Peter looked over his shoulder, that terribly high tower he'd been shown into loomed high above them. He couldn't see anyone coming after them but the threat stayed. After a few moments of the quick pace it started to disappear.

Deadpool suddenly dropped between two familiar rooftops, kicking off the sidewalls with some measure of skill. The landing was rougher, the older man staggered and jolted them both against the wall. Deadpool dropped to a crouch, panting lightly along with the younger man as he kept them hidden in shadow.

After a few moments the anti-hero heaved a sigh.

"I think we shook 'em" Deadpool carefully set him down against the wall "Stay still."

Peter obeyed, head swaying a bit as he looked around. Where was he? His brow furrowed up, he wiped the sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand to make sure what he was seeing was true. He was home. The clatter of boards told him as such. Deadpool picked him up bridal style to get him through the window. He stared at the man with wide eyes even as he landed on the other side, leaning against the wall and favoring his injured leg.

"This isn't a home care service, baby boy" Deadpool grunted, hopping through the window and pushing the boards back in place "You better learn to get out of these jams by yourself."

"Y-You should be dead."

Deadpool ignored the boy and started stripping off the underground suit, leaving the hard-earned material on the floor. It was ripped up from the fight anyway, utterly useless. He was more careful with the shoes, making sure not to agitate the boy's broken calf anymore than it already was.

"They shot you!"

"You think you're the only special kid here?!" Deadpool barked, getting the teenager to shut his mouth up tight. Peter muttered some kind of apology, the anti-hero caught something under the boy's breath about being happy he was alive and that he wasn't complaining (not really.)

Deadpool whistled when he finally got the boy bare, "How the hell do you hide all _this_ under these clothes?"

The older man raked his eyes over Peter's naked, bloody form. Even bruised up and broken the boy was a work of art, all pale skin and mile-long legs. Recognizing the scrutiny, the teenager grabbed a dry towel off the floor and pulled it around his waist. It hurt but he still had some dignity.

Deadpool rolled his eyes before picking the other up bridal style, getting a squawk of protest for his effort, "Don't worry, kid, my intentions are completely honorable."

Peter growled quiet protests all the way down the hall to the bathroom. Deadpool eased the other onto the tiled edge of the shower, heaving one of the containers of rain water over and popping off the lid. His warning was a brief _keep_ _breathing_ before he dumped the water over the boy's leg, washing the dirt and sweat out of the wound. The skin was torn in a line from the clean break, bright red fresh visible just inside. More water was poured as blood bubbled up, soon the liquid was clear enough to be deemed safe.

Peter grit his teeth and allowed gloved fingers to pick through the wound, taking out two shards of bone and tossing them aside. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Wade's torn mask, matted blonde hair peeking out between the shredded section of the mask. It was close to tearing but held the man's identity pretty well, revealing only the arch of a blonde eyebrow and the swirl of a dark eye. Drying blood covered the skin, hiding any imperfections or trace of damage.

Deadpool ran a soaked cloth over the boy to reveal all the skin and wounds, taking stock and wincing at the total. With the blood removed he could see the stark bruising of three cracked ribs, a discolored and swollen jaw, split lips, a sprained or cracked wrist (he could never tell the difference), and a pretty fucking useless leg.

The boy looked like a modern day fallen angel, straight from Heaven into the ground.

"What's it going to be, doc?" Peter drawled, spitting out a heavy dollop of blood into the bottom of the shower.

"With your healing rate? Two days" Deadpool stated, getting the cloth back up to swipe at the boy's cheek "How's your pretty face? Anything broke?"

"That's what Tombstone said" Peter flexed his jaw, poking at his cheeks to make sure all the bones were in place "He said he was going to-"

"I heard" Deadpool let his thumb grave a non-bruised portion of the boy's bare shoulder "Don't let it get to you. He's just mad because he's too ugly for even the dogs to piss on."

Peter started to laugh but it turned into a groan as his chest protested.

"Here" Deadpool dragged another towel off the floor and shoved it in the boy's lap "I'll find you some pants and something for that leg."

Minutes later Wade was carrying the boy back into the bedroom, his bottom half covered in pants and bandages (where needed.) It was his own way of giving Peter back some of his dignity, just enough to keep the boy from fighting the treatment. The spider settled with his back against the wall, sighing lightly as the tension in his leg started to fade.

Deadpool sat cross-legged in front of him, "Give me your hands."

"What?"

"Gimme, gimme" the older man insisted, taking one by force. He ran his thumbs along the webbing and the lines of bone, searching carefully for any fractures.

"I'm going to have to reset two of 'em" Deadpool stated hesitantly "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded tightly, clenching his teeth as he braced himself for the pain. His scream nearly rattled the windows, easily drowning out the sick pop of fingers getting twisted and pushed back in place.

Deadpool looked up when he finished, finding the boy panting so hard he shook his lithe frame. Peter had this heart wrenchingly worn look about him, appearing as threadbare as his ruined costume. Those big eyes held no mirth nor any determination. At the moment they were nothing more than teary, broken mirrors.

"I can't do this" Peter rasped, staring down at the bed with resignation "I'd rather starve than step back into that ring."

"Then don't" Deadpool scoffed, checking the other hand "It's real simple."

"S'not simple" Peter started to slur as his body went into overdrive to pump out endorphins so it could fix itself without so much pain "I can't go back to the way things were. Before these _stupid_ powers, before I remembered what it was like to be full...before this _God_ _forsaken_ idea..."

Deadpool scooted closer, dropping the boy's hand in favor of tipping back his chin, "What _do_ you want, baby boy?"

Peter was forced to stare at him with those wide, confused doe eyes.

"_Think_" Deadpool urged, hoping for that breakthrough he'd been waiting on for so long "What do you really want to do with this power? Huh?"

/Don't be so fucking dense, kid, I'm not giving it to you on a silver platter./

Peter shook his head, drawing a blank, "I...don't know."

"Fuckin' hell, kid, you're killing me" Deadpool tried not to growl but it was hard, he deliberately softened his tone when the boy flinched "What did you want to do before this? Why did you go to that college? Couldn't be just the frat boys, those fuckers at your school hit the ugly tree all the way down."

Peter got quiet for a long time.

The anti-hero had almost given up when spider spoke up, "I wanted to help people."

"Finally! Jesus" Deadpool pushed the other down as softly as he could "Get some shut-eye, brat, I got something to show you."

Peter was half-asleep by the time he finished nodding.

Deadpool glanced at the boy's calf and grimaced, "If you can walk, that is."

**xXx**

It was like lightning.

Bruce's snapped his head up, eyes whipping around the room as he tried to find the source of the energy. His senses were suddenly prickled and sensitive, picking up every shift and current within the walls but unable to fully grasp what was setting him off. There was no smell but whatever it was, it was strong.

Bruce caught sight of something outside the window, a dark shadow. Outside the window a set of guards escorted a prisoner down the hall, cornering the villain in on all sides. It was that man from the file, _Loki_. Loki's eyes found his own, the icy blue sending electricity all across his nerves. The man smirked at him, cocking his head as if in challenge.

A flash of rage skittered through Bruce's mind, his heart monitor started beeping out a warrior rhythm on his wrist. The spike sent a dizzying rush of blood to his brain, prompting a hard ache to grow just behind his temples. Anger, pure anger. It was like fighting off a flood wall of water with his bare hands, the rage was almost too much to bare. It was the span of a few seconds but it was enough to chip at his defenses.

Bruce nearly ripped his glasses off, digging his fingers into his eyes once more to fight off the green haze. He pushed it down, burying it once more, easing the Other Guy down and away from the surface.

That was strange. Usually he had a steel grip on those kinds of rushes. Had Loki...? No, he couldn't possibly be capable of that. Maybe it was pure coincidence. Bruce only knew one thing for certain.

The whole situation held a new, heavy sense of wrong.

"You wait until I get my hands on you, Clint" Bruce vowed under his breath "I'm going to strangle you for all this trouble."

**xXx**

Steve sat at the table with his uniform still stretched tight across his body. He tried not too curious but he was failing miserably. Natasha was across the table, that golden man (who was indeed Thor, from the file) stood close to the edge of the table so to observe the screen better. The display showed Loki in his cage/cell, Director Fury addressing him of his situation. Dr. Banner soon joined them, choosing to stand and cradle his broken spectacles rather than sit at the table.

They could hear Loki loud and clear, his looming pale face just as hard to miss on the monitor.

"_It was built for something a lot stronger than you"_ Fury informed the god.

"_Oh, I've heard"_ Loki's voice was like oil on steel _"The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man."_

Natasha and Steve snuck looks at Banner, the man was staring at the floor.

"_How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you."_

"_How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

"_Ooo. It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power – unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is?"_

Steve's brow furrowed, he could hear Banner's shoes scuffing as he shifted restlessly. What did Loki mean? A warm light?

Fury scoffed, _"Well tell me if 'real power' wants a magazine or something?"_

Steve was sure it was over but Loki had other plans.

"_I have read many scrolls about Midguard, your Earth"_ Loki began, seemingly harmless _"They described her people as deceiving. I've seen this with my own eyes. The moment I arrived, I encountered a cold-blooded marksman who's heart yearned for a monster."_

Fury must have let some of his confusion break through by the way the god looked pleased. Bruce shifted again, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth while the other arm tucked itself into his side. His eyes were glued on the screen.

"_Oh, you know him. Your Agent Barton"_ Loki gave a faint roll of his eyes as if exasperated _"His heart is full of nothing more than dark eyes and strong hands. It's almost cliché, is it not? The Archer and the Beast."_

Loki raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips almost hopefully, glancing at the ceiling thoughtfully, _"You could write a book."_

Natasha eyes cut to Bruce, all her suspicions instantly confirmed.

"_I must say, though, the most surprising has been that golden haired man with the lush mouth who contains the strength of a god"_ Loki purred _"He's quite the specimen."_

Steve ran his teeth over his lower lip self-consciously. He never thought of himself like that but Tony had given him enough compliments to make him rather aware of his appearance. But to have someone like Loki notice that...it brought the bitter tang of bile to his tongue.

Fury scowled and turned to leave, but the god had only just begun.

"_Too bad he's so attached to that mouthy man of iron"_ Loki jabbed, getting the director to turn back and glare _"It disappoints you, doesn't it? It must be so frustrating to know that your perfect tool is now wielded by your greatest liability."_

Steve's ears started to burn as he fought off his embarrassed blush. That bastard had reached into his mind and _stolen_ that information. How dare he share it like that! He hadn't wanted to inform all of S.H.I.E.L.D. of their relationship but the entire bridge was tuned in to this little show in one way or another.

Couldn't he have anything to himself?

"_I've discovered something I didn't know before about Midguardians"_ Loki half crossed his arms, resting his face in his palm _"I had no idea you inherited lovers here. A bit primal, don't you think, to pass on bed mates like property or cattle?"_

Steve's cheeks really were burning now, he could feel Dr. Banner's dark eyes burning into the back of his head.

On the other end, Fury was refusing to respond but his jaw was starting to tick. He prayed silently that Hill would be smart enough to cut off the audio from the team but something told me she wouldn't.

"_Your engineered warrior whores himself to the House of Stark"_ Loki finally grinned, sounding beyond thrilled at the prospect _"How poetic!"_

Steve couldn't stop his sharp little gasp, his palm covering his mouth in an effort to stifle the noise. That sick bastard. He refused to look away from the screen as the crew started to glance toward him, all at once curious and disgusted.

"_Not to worry though"_ Loki gazed down at his nails, feigning a sudden boredom _"The attachment is almost over. I believe your liability is about to fall hopelessly for something...even more dangerous."_

Steve slammed his fist down upon the table, the glass cracking beneath his strength. The sound rang through the room, startling Banner so bad his shoes clacked against the floor. He glared fiercely into the screen, wishing a swift death upon the god.

But then Fury left and the monitor went dead.

Steve cleared his throat, trying to steel himself against the strange looks and whispered comments amongst the crew. He felt like naked, vulnerable, and there was a buzzing in his ears that could've been anything from the ship's intercom feedback to the race of blood in his veins. It was fuel to the fire in his belly, working him up the way the god had probably intended.

Bruce slipped his glasses back on, trying to break the ice, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Loki's going to drag this out, so..." Steve looked up, glaring at the brooding Norse god "Thor. What's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitari" Thor growsed "They're not of Asguard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."

"An army" Steve deadpanned "From space."

"So he's building another portal" Bruce mused "That's what he needs Erik Solveig for."

"Solveig?" Thor grunted.

The doctor looked to him, "He's an astrophysicist."

The god actually seemed worried, "He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell" Natasha informed him, shifting nervously "Along with one of ours."

"That doesn't explain why Loki let us take him" Steve stated "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki" Bruce countered gently "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

Steve glared fiercely at the doctor but didn't say a word.

"Take care how you speak" Thor loomed closer to the table "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asguard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha drawled.

Thor faltered, "He's...adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics" Bruce spoke up, starting to find his voice "Something with the iridium. What do you they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent!" Tony announced his presence, coming in with Coulson and turning mid-stride to address the agent "I'm telling you. You take a weekend, I'll fly you out to Portland. Keep love alive."

Relief washed over him, he smiled brightly as he watched his lover approach. He opened his mouth, ready to address him, but the brunette breezed past him. The soldier turned back around in his seat, keeping his eyes down in an effort to make it look like he hadn't tried so hard. Tony started making a show of himself, bashing Fury and showing off his knowledge all at once. At any other time, Steve would be at his side to support him, but apparently the iron hero didn't want his help.

Tony was flickering through the screens, "The other raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. By the way-"

Tony spun to face Natasha, shooting her a wink, "You have to let me take a look at the next batch of recruits S.H.I.E.L.D. takes in. If they're not curvy, they're fit."

The genius grinned, pleased with himself, "You can use that as your next motto."

Tony faced the monitor once more, digging a finger into his ear as if to drown out some noise the rest of them couldn't hear.

Steve traced his gloved fingertips along the cracks in the table. He could take a hint, he knew when he was being ignored. Tony had no idea what Loki had revealed and there was no subtle way to tell him. The entire bridge knew of their true relationship and the other hero was publicly shaming him. It was downright humiliating. He tried to keep up with Tony's speech, he really did, but he didn't understand most of it. There were too many foreign words, his lover might as well have been speaking another language.

When he finally caught up he sounded childish in comparison, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He'd have to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Bruce spoke up, finding some strength in the fact that Stark knew what he was talking about.

"Unless..." Tony prompted, approaching the doctor with a sharp "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

Steve's eyes tracked his lover's steps one by one, suddenly desperate for any sort of recognition.

Bruce cringed, "Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English" Tony announced, holding out his hand for the scientist to take. Banner only flinched a little before he managed to shake hands properly. Steve puffed up his chest a bit when the two of them touched hands. He turned in his chair to get a proper look at them, a little scowl on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Banner" Tony stated, keeping his grip on the man's hand tight "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled."

Bruce cracked a smile.

Tony nodded, smiling, "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce's smile turned tight, "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to find the cube" Fury informed them, walking up "We were hoping you could join him."

"I would start with that stick of his" Steve threw out "It may be magical but it functions an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

Tony's sigh could be heard across the bridge, "Sometimes he dates himself."

Steve narrowed his eyes at the genius, refusing to look at him again, "HYDRA may not have been the first but they were the best at utilizing the tesseract. I've seen that thing pull some terrible wonders, powering a staff is barely one of them."

"It _is_ powered by the cube" Fury agreed "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I've ever known into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor's brow furrowed up "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve burst, a little more than proud that he finally got what the others were talking about. He looked over his shoulder and his smile faded, he caught sight of his lover rolling his eyes.

"I...I understood that reference" his pride curdled to shame, he shut his mouth.

Tony turned his attention to the doctor, "Shall we play, doctor?"

The play on words struck a chord inside the soldier. Steve stood without a second thought, watching his lover's retreating back with sharp desperation.

"Tony?" Steve called softly, raising his hand up as if to stop him.

But Stark disappeared down the hall without even a second glance.

That bastard. Steve drew his hand in, letting it fall to a fist at his side. That breakthrough on the plane, that glimpse of the man he loved, was just an act. Tony was back to his old asshole self, clear as day and twice as repulsive. Steve's jaw ticked beneath his skin, the tips of his ears an angry red, and when he swept his gaze about the room he was met with not-quite averted stars. The whispers had thankfully stopped but he knew what they were all thinking.

He was Stark's whore and just as easily discarded.

Steve sat back down rather calmly, laying his elbows on the table so his hand could easily trace the spider-web crack.

"I'm sorry about this" Steve then looked over to the bent railing "And _that_."

"It's fine, captain" Fury assured him, following his eye line to the destroyed metal "Forgive me...but how in the hell did Loki know all of that about you?

"He touched me when we battled" Steve confessed, raising his hand to put it over his heart "He leafed through my mind like a book."

A sudden expression of worry crossed Fury's face.

"I don't know anything of real danger, Director" Steve reassured him with a sneer "Loki only got enough to humiliate me."

That little buzz in his ears grew sharper, angrier, and so did his temper.


	8. Chapter 6

**For the sake of my sanity, we're saying that the scene between Tony and Bruce (the science bros scene) happened right before their little talk about Barton and Steve. I'm just not up to writing a scene with almost no changes in it.**

**Warning: Unbetaed, even by me. So give it till tomorrow so I can read it over and make changes. But this is the bulk of it, and I think you deserve something after so long**

* * *

Bruce was quick to work while Tony familiarized himself with the equipment, bringing out his own system box that acted as his portable JARVIS and mainframe.

"Hmm" Bruce hummed, running the scanner all along the length of the scepter "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process."

The doctor heaved a sigh under his breath, thinking once more of his lost archer, "This thing has caused a lot of damage."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops" Tony stated, fingers dancing over the smooth screen of his mainframe.

Bruce's eyes danced over the large device, "All I packed was a toothbrush."

Tony laughed quietly as he heard the humor in the man's voice for the first time, "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime."

Banner's fingers paused on the keyboard, brow furrowing up, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm serious" Tony assured him with a flourish of his hands, coming closer to the doctor's desk "Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it."

He swiped up a small metal rod discreetly, still talking, "It's Candy Land."

"Uh, thanks" Bruce glanced up and around, eyes darting between every camera trained on them "But the last I was in New York, I kind of..._broke_...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment" Tony swore, covering up his disappointment as he circled behind the slighter man "No tension. No surprises..."

With one quick jab he shocked Banner in the side, getting a brief exclamation of pain. Bruce rubbed the sore spot and stared at the genius as if he had grown another head, finding the man giving him a rather intense stare. He couldn't stop the smile that curved his worn lips, the banter and treatment quite strange after so long without. No one had ever tried to actually provoke him before.

"Hey!" someone shouted from across the room, but Tony ignored them.

"Nothing?" Tony pursed his lips into almost a pout "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you?"

Steve approached on quick feet, having come into the lab to find Stark poking the radiated man with some kind of electrical tool. For a second he swore Banner was going to change but the man seemed to hold it back well enough.

"Are you nuts?" Steve spat, glaring at his genius.

"Jury's out" Tony replied flippantly, eyes still on his new friend (who laughed _again_, it was a real accomplishment) "You really have go a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo rums, huge bag of weed? I'd put good money on meditation."

The soldier's face pinched up, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are" Tony countered, flicking the prod in the air like some sort of baton.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny, Tony" Steve stated firmly, averting his eyes and clearing his throat when he saw the doctor shift nervously "No offense, Doc."

"I-It's alright, Captain" Bruce assured him as best he could when he saw how badly Stark was glaring at the soldier "I would've have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Tony pulled a face, "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And _you_ need to focus on the problem at hand" Steve snapped.

"Do you think I'm not?" Tony raised an eyebrow at the soldier "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"He's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I work for them, that makes him my boss" Steve reminded him "If he's hiding something, that's his business. I'm an agent now, Tony, I have to think of my duty."

"The duty that shipped you off to South America is the same duty that's hiding everything from you."

Steve faltered, "You really think Fury's hiding something that big?"

"He's a spy. He's _the_ spy" the genius snatched a silver pack out of one of his bags, ripping off the end like it was nothing "His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Tony pointed accusingly at Bruce, getting a fast stutter out of the man, "I-uh, I just want to finish my work here, and..."

Steve wet his lower lip, missing the way Stark tracked the movement with his eyes, "Doctor?"

Bruce pursed his lips as his eyes fell over everything on his desk, then darted up to Tony's own dark gaze as if for permission (or confirmation, he wasn't sure.) The doctor didn't want to voice a strong opinion but these two other men were giving off a strong vibe, one that compelled him to tell the truth. The tension between them was palpable. Maybe Stark didn't realize it but his eyes were burning paths across the soldier's broad chest. It didn't help make him anymore comfortable.

" 'A warm light for all mankind' " Bruce recited, shedding his glasses to fiddle with them nervously "Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube.

Steve's was still unsure, "I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you" Bruce admitted, getting an offer of blueberries as a reward for his honesty (which he accepted) "Even if Clint didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news. It's powered by an arc reactor, if I recall."

"It's a self-sustaining energy source" Steve rattled off, recalling what his lover had told him about their home "Stark Tower will run itself for a year, if everything goes right."

"Of course it will, it's my baby and _only_ the prototype" Tony countered, popping a blueberry into his mouth "I'm telling you, Doc, you're invited anytime."

The blonde pursed his lips and puffed up when he realized he was being ignored, "Are there any other big hitters in clean energy?"

"I'm kind of the _only_ name" Tony emphasized once more, his infuriatingly charming smile on his handsome face.

"The point is: Why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract Project?" Bruce pointed out "Even if they didn't want to work with him, Tony has the skill to launch this project way off the ground. He could be powering any major city within weeks with what he has right now. Why wouldn't they want him working on the tesseract? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony nodded along, going around the desk to check on JARVIS's progress from his device, "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files."

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed, outraged "Honestly!"

"I know, you can't take me anywhere" Tony rolled his eyes, shoving his handheld back into his pocket "JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

The last bit was an offer of a snack, the silver held out to him while his lover stood only a few feet away. It was torture to be so close to Tony without touching him. He had to grab him, kiss him, reaffirm that his lover didn't hate him. But his head hurt and his anger was close to the surface, clouding his judgment.

"All that and yet you're still confused about why didn't want you around?" Steve intoned, the bite in his tone drawing Tony's own lips into a snarl.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony snarked, chomping down rather viciously on another handful of rejected treat "Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed" Steve tried to stay strong but his resolve was already starting to waver "We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style" the genius shrugged "You should know that best of all, Dimples."

Steve bristled at the name, "I seem to recall quite clearly where you rushing into something got you a mouthful of coconut and metal and me in a metal suit with no idea how to fly it."

"You can hardly call that _my_ fault."

"It was."

"I am _not_ taking the blame for a deranged, psychopathic genius's work!"

"Oh, I *blame you."

Bruce hid his smile behind his fist, watching the two bicker like a married couple gave him hope.

Steve finally scoffed, seething at the calm-yet-stoic expression on the other's face, "If you weren't so busy worrying about being stylish-"

"I don't have to worry, I practically define it" Tony hissed like a predator, coming closer with careful steps "I made that suit you're wearing, Cap, or are you quick to forget that? I didn't have much to work with but I improved it. And it fits so well."

Steve's breath stuttered in his throat as his lover stopped in front of him, circling oh-so-slowly.

"You are hardly one to talk. Out of the three people in this room which one is, _A_, wearing a skin tight spangly outfit..." Tony trailed his long fingers along the curve of the soldier's spine, getting a suppressed shudder when he touched the base of his spine along with the sight of goosebumps on the man's exposed flesh. Steve was puddy beneath his hands in that second, gold-spun lashes fluttering wildly as he tried to keep his composure.

"And, _B_" Tony stopped full circle, catching the glazed blue gaze and holding it "Not of use."

It felt like a solid punch to the chest. Steve smoothed his face out to keep the swell of emotions at bay, refusing to let Tony see how much the words affected him. That bastard, he knew which buttons to push. Why the hell was he being so cruel? What had he done to deserve this? The anger came quick to the forefront, twisting his full mouth into a cruel snarl.

"Bastard" he growled, the genius stepped back.

"Steve" Bruce pleaded suddenly, getting the soldier to clench his eyes shut and push back his spite "Be honest with yourself...you've felt off since you came on board. Something's wrong here, something more than Fury's secrets."

Steve looked back to Stark with a forlorn expression. They should've been a united front but instead Bruce was taking both sides, trying to act as a bridge when they should've been find anyway. Maybe they were right. Doubt started to lace with the hurt deep within his heart, creating a hot chaos that didn't help the ache in his head.

"I was only supposed to be gone for two months."

"What?" Tony snapped impatiently at the captain's whisper.

"When I accepted that mission, I was told I'd be back in two months" Steve confessed louder, gloved fists clenched at his sides "Three months, tops. I had no idea I'd be gone that long. I tried to tell you the other day but you didn't let me."

"Damn it, Steve..." Tony sighed, the knot in his chest softening up at the soldier's heartbroken look. Then he flashed back to one of those lonely nights a few months ago, a night spent with one hand curled around the neck of a bottle while the other clutched his phone.

"_Pick up your phone, Steve...I said, pick up your God-damn phone!"_

Over and over for weeks.

The spite came back full force, "You knew what you were getting into. You shouldn't have gone in the first place. Your precious _duty_ is misplaced and...you know, stupid."

Steve started to become hard-jawed and edgy, the sometimes boyish curves of his face fading, "You know what, Stark? Everything was fine before you showed up. I had this whole operation under control and I don't need you undermining me in front of the world."

Bruce winced, fingers digging into the table, "Guys, please..."

"First off, you are the _last_ person in control right now. You're just a pawn, like the rest of us" Tony mocked him, tossing his blueberries on the table "And second, are you talking about that bit with Loki? Because, if I remember right, I was saving your ass!"

"I need the chance to prove myself without help from anyone!" Steve revealed, remembering vividly how his lover had saved him "Including you."

Tony gestured widely, brow wrinkled up, "Who the hell said you had to prove yourself?"

"Steve" Bruce tried again, keeping his tone soft "I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you're Captain America. You've proven your worth tenfold."

Steve flushed darkly as he remembered Loki's words about him and Howard, about Tony, about Stark Industries owning him.

"I'm tired of being treated like a weapon" Steve admitted bravely, getting a strange look from Stark "I'm a good soldier but that doesn't make me mindless."

Steve turned on the balls of his feet and started to walk away, wincing when he felt fingers swipe at the sleeve of his suit.

"Get back here!" Tony demanded, pissed that the soldier would even consider walking away in the middle of an argument. Steve whirled around and smacked his hand away, cerulean eyes bright with unshed tears. The genius backed off immediately, back hitting the table as the man raised his voice once more.

"You don't own me!" Steve barked, humiliation welling up so fast in his heart it felt like it would burst "Stark Industries doesn't own me!"

Tony slowly tried to approach him again, his voice much more tender, "Steve? You know I don't think that. Who said that? Who have you let get under your skin now?"

Steve wanted nothing more than to curse at the darker man, to spit venom and burn him, but he settled for balling up his fists. He wanted to put them in Tony's face but he stopped, refusing to ever lay a hand on his lover (even if he was being an ass).

"Just find the cube, Stark" Steve intoned, turning away once more and walking out without any resistance.

Tony watched him leave, guilt weighing heavy on his reactor. He stepped forward, intending to go after him, but something held him back. A few months ago he would've run after him in a second, pulled him back into a heated kiss and shown him who loved him, but not this time.

Something was seriously wrong here.

**xXx**

Steve stepped up to the door that led to the cell room, taking deep breaths in an effort to brace himself for what he was about to do. Everything in his heart was screaming at him to run, muscle memory causing him to cringe when he thought of how the god had laid hands on him. It was against his better judgment but Loki was the only one who really knew what was going on here, the only one who knew Fury's secret (if he even had one.) If there was one thing his heart and his mind could agree on it was suspicion.

Loki already knew everything about him, there was nothing left to lose.

"Except the rest of my dignity" Steve murmured, raising his wrist to rub the metal of his CTB bracelet across his cheek (it hummed to life) "JARVIS?"

"_Yes, Master Rogers?_"

"Can you get me the keycode to Loki's cell?" he inquired, unsure how else to get in.

After a moment or two, JARVIS spit out a code.

"Thanks, buddy."

"_Whatever you need, sir._"

Steve punched in the string of numbers into the keypad and like magic, the doors unlocked themselves and swished open. The room that was revealed to him was vast with high ceilings and a huge cage stuck right in the middle, crafted of smooth metal and reinforced glass. It was condemning and magnificent all at once. And there, perched upon a bench, was Loki. His sharp face was cast in shadow, hollowing out his cheeks and accentuating his bright eyes.

No sooner did the doors slide shut behind him did the god turn his head, cutting him a heated look that sent a shudder across his shoulders. Yes, this was a terribly reckless idea.

Bucky would've been proud.

Loki's lips pulled into a grin, flashing blindingly white teeth. Steve strode toward the cage with as much confidence as he could muster, keeping his chin up and a steely look on his face. He wouldn't let the false god win, not for one second.

"Captain" Loki purred, rising to his feet "You've come to see me. I'm quite flattered."

"Don't be" Steve spat curtly, coming up to the side of the cage "You know why I'm here."

"Oh, please, let me tell the story" Loki tapped his finger to his cheek "The hero has climbed to the highest room in the tallest tower in search of me, the most evil villain. He has come to the Hellpit for guidance, for truth, for honor."

Steve's jaw ticked visibly.

Loki cocked his head to the side, "Or maybe in search of pain."

"You know what Fury's hiding" Steve slowly walked past the cell's clear wall "Tell me."

"Only if you tell me how your lover boy is doing" the god countered "Anthony, wasn't it? Such a handsome man...and such a sharp tongue. A suitable mate for someone so positively _boring_."

The soldier tried not to stiffen but his body wouldn't obey, "You're the first person who's called me that. My fist and shield say otherwise."

"We both know what lies they are" Loki slithered closer, slowly catching up with the soldier's pace "What your people believe is so special about you is what makes you so painfully normal."

"What did you mean by _warm_ light?" Steve insisted.

"You don't actually care" Loki all but laughed in his face "You're just going through the motions, aren't you captain? You're just trying to prove to Stark, yet again, that you're worthy."

The god stifled a smirk behind his hand, looking giddy, "You're never quite good enough, are you? All your life you've struggled to prove your yourself."

Loki managed to calm his amusement long enough to give him a proper look, "Does this constant struggle not prove in itself that you are nothing? Useless. Almost pathetically plain. Too low for even the dogs to bite."

Steve snarled into the glass, trying to be intimidating, "What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with the tesseract?"

Loki slammed his flat palm on the glass wall, causing the captain to flinch, "Only if you tell me why you worship the feet of a man who sees you as nothing more than a pretty hand-me-down?"

Steve stepped back hastily, stunned.

"No more bravado? No more poetic words? Allow me to supply some" Loki growled through his teeth "You two disgust me with your opposition, the way you carry on is so typical and predictable it's almost cliché. The man who has nothing and everything coupling with the man with everything yet nothing. The past and the future in the same bed. Valor against vigor, strength against genius."

Steve winced and stepped back again, heart racing in his chest as he watched the venom practically pour from the god's lips. The faint buzzing in his ears grew to a dizzying pitch. He pushed a gloved hand over his ear in an effort to stop it but it was insistent.

"The Soldier and The Machine" Loki spat, removing his hand from the glass "They shall write your story alongside the monster's! Not in ink but in _blood_."

Steve's fists clenched at his sides but he said nothing, voice lost among the sharp tones.

"A soldier who follows blind orders is only a sheep" Loki took a step back from the glass, mirth replaced by pure contempt on his face "Your Midguardian ranking system is ridiculous. And with it you fail to see your foolish governments real intention. The tesseract cannot save your people in any form. It was meant to destroy and dominate."

The buzz had reduced to a soft hum, easing the soldier's growing headache.

Steve drew in a sharp breath, taking back his nerve, "You're a waste of time."

He was barely past the cage when Loki voiced once more, "How are they fairing?"

Steve sputtered to a stop, boot catching gracelessly on the edge of a panel.

"Your lover and the monster?" Loki elaborated, nit-picking at the other's cracked defenses "Are they getting on well? Has he made him laugh? Do they stand close?"

Steve paled drastically, recalling the way Tony had just left him in the bridge and had taken Bruce on his side in the lab. Already they were getting close, Stark completely comfortable with the doctor and his condition. He'd never seen his lover warm up to someone so quickly. The soldier tried not to show his weakness but the god knew, he always knew.

"He's weak and you're _pathetic_" Loki hissed through his teeth "You deserve each other."

"And you're a false god!" Steve roared, refusing to look back "I hope you find your prison comfortable, Loki. You'll be here a while."

Loki hummed in thought as he tapped his fingertips loudly against the glass, "Not as long as you'll be bound to the Stark name, my sweet soldier."

The horrid images of Tony and Bruce that Loki had described were burned into his mind. Still pale and on the borderline of trembling, Steve stormed out. The villain watched him leave with a sinful grin, thinking he'd won for sure.

Steve was furious but no in the way Loki wanted.

**xXx**

Tony tilted the screen of his mini-device back and forth, glaring at it as if it were its fault that S.H.I.E.L.D. had tough firewalls. JARVIS was hacking through it as quick as possible but he was impatient to get to the meat of the files. Agitation still simmered under his skin from his encounter with Steve earlier. He couldn't believe the soldier thought himself Stark Industries property. Tony didn't own him, he never thought of it that way (joking and sexy times aside). They were an equal team at all times except when it came to robots/chemicals or strategy/level-headedness. And that thing about being away for three months? Was that true? If so, then...

Tony winced, scrubbing his fingers over one of his ears.

No, fuck him! Steve left him for _half a year_. Tony had suffered through board meetings, new suits, and endless skirmishes in the city without his soldier for six full months. And what was that bastard doing? Strutting around in South America doing Fury's bidding! He knew what he was getting into when he left. Not to mention the _leaving_ part, that still ground his gears. Tony had gone and run his mouth, proclaiming them a unified force, and Steve had just decided to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Bruce looked away from the screen hanging in front of his face, brow creased, "Mr. Stark?"

Tony pried his eyes open, blinking away the sudden spite that flowed through him.

"Are you alright?" Bruce removed his cracked glasses, perching them atop of his head "You looked...dazed there for a moment."

"It's 'Tony', doctor, I've told you that. And it's nothing" Tony waved his hand through the hair "It's just the...feedback in here. It's getting to me."

"Is it anything to do with the arc reactor?" Bruce inquired almost innocently.

The genius shot him a surprised look.

The doctor canted his head with a small grin, "Honestly, Tony, are you shocked that I noticed that wheel of light in your chest? You're not exactly hiding it."

"No, but I _am_ surprised you know what that is."

"Stark tech is legendary among even the physics field" Bruce assured him "Does it usually affect you when you're around this many devices?"

"No, but anything can happen" Tony replied distractedly. Banner glanced between his work and the other man, wondering if he should interfere. He'd been as neutral as he could have been earlier when Stark and Rogers had been fighting but the tension had been too thick for him to make a difference. They were two very strong men with a clearly intimate bond. What Loki had said had been horrifying. Even if Rogers had somehow been with the infamous Howard Stark, to call him a whore of all things was unforgivable.

"I caught a glimpse of Steve's press conference a few months ago when he announced Captain America's return" Bruce stated conversationally, flicking through the data on his screen "I thought you were there on good will. I had no idea you two were so close."

Tony wasn't sure whether to confirm it or be catty so he settled for a nod, taking one of the hanging screens for his own.

"He seems like a swell guy" the doctor amused himself with the word, he was sure if he hung around the good captain much longer he'd get to hear a plethora of old words once more "I'm sorry you two are put under so much stress."

"We're fine, he's just playing the every popular role of Captain Asshole-Who-Leaves-A-Lot" Tony griped "Mr. Solo-Leader. Mr. Stop-Being-Reckless-And-Be-Good-Or-Else."

"Tony?"

"Sorry" the genius muttered "He's just...frustrating."

Bruce swallowed down a soft chuckle, "I'm sure he says the same thing about you."

"Some new friend you are" Tony struggled for a bit of light-heartedness "We're just in a little rut right now. No big deal."

"I'm glad it's nothing serious" the other slipped his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Tony eased closer, fingers twiddling with the small electric prod he'd used earlier. He was thinking of poking him again but refrained. His jab would be more...emotional.

"The Archer and The Beast, huh?" Tony threw out casually "Loki has a pretty novel idea there."

Bruce's fingers froze in mid-air, "How much did you watch?"

"Just that first bit" Tony confessed "Once he said Cap had a pretty mouth I was pretty much done."

"For Steve's dignity, don't watch the rest" the doctor half-pleaded, a pang of sympathy spreading through his chest when he thought of the soldier "Loki said some pretty nasty things about the two of you. I'd hate for him to cause anymore rifts."

"We're big boys, we can take it" Tony filed that away for later "You and Agent Barton, huh? And here I thought you were a hermit. I've seen him in action, I'm sure the kid's flexible."

Bruce kept his eyes down, "He's not a kid, I assure you."

"My bad" Tony leaned on the table across from the other scientist "How long?"

He pursed his lips, "How long _what_, exactly?"

"How long have you been pilfering S.H.I.E.L.D's coffers?" Tony grinned, feeling more at ease when he caught the scientist suppressing a smile "Come on, you can tell me. He's cute for a canary."

"You're awful, you know that?" Bruce inquired lightly, pushing up his slipping glasses "And just so you know, we're not an _item_ or whatever Loki believes us to be."

Tony's face scrunched up, "You're lying."

The scientist raised his eyebrows, "I'm not."

"You so totally are."

"I'm _so_ totally _not_" Bruce deadpanned "We've only met once. He was..."

/Kind./

"...different."

"Love at first sight only to be torn apart by circumstance and duty" Tony snagged a stray blueberry off the table, tossing it up and catching it on his tongue "How maudlin."

Bruce tisked disapprovingly, fingers dancing across the screen to get the levels where he wanted them.

"I didn't say it wasn't romantic" the genius needled "I've seen him shoot."

"The files showed me Steve's fighting ability as well" Bruce stated "He's good."

"Barton's better at long-range."

"And Rogers could throttle him in hand-to-hand, I'm sure" Bruce sat his clipboard on the table "You don't have to get into a reverse pissing match with me, Tony. I know they're both good, strong men who love to be in the field."

Tony's lips quirked, "I give."

That faint buzz in his ears turned into an ache that stabbed right at the back of his mind, "I bet Barton wouldn't abandon you for half a year."

Bruce's head snapped up, "What?"

Tony dug his thumb into his eyes, massaging the ache away, "Nothing. Nevermind."

After a few moments of silence, Stark broke, "I met someone up to our speed recently."

"Really?" Bruce seemed genuinely interested

"He's a college kid in New York who oversees some stupid project and progressing humanity" Tony brought up the specs on his device, breaking through the barriers even though he'd promised Peter he wouldn't (or else incur his team leader's wrath) "He's kind of awkward and jumpy, but there's something about him that makes him shine. I don't know, maybe I'm getting senile."

"Tony Stark? Senile?" Bruce scoffed sarcastically "Never."

Tony snapped his teeth playfully.

Bruce removed his glasses once more, tapping one of the ends against his lip "But you are too old to be chasing college boys."

They shared a laugh, the genius's thumb brushing against a button without his permission. JARVIS immediately brought up the plans through a projection from the screens, creating a 3D image in the middle of the room. Both scientists gaped, Bruce immediately shoved his glasses back on to get a better look. They got up close to it as they examined, taking in every inch in hopes of figuring out just what they were seeing.

"JARVIS?" Tony touched his bluetooth, getting a low inquiry in return "What am I looking at?"

"_The file is called 'Spiderman', sir._"

"Spiderman" Tony let the name roll around on his tongue, he ran his fingers along the projection's arm "I like it."

The projection was of a suit, a suit fit for a young man. It was printed with a spider and webbing across the chest, the materials it was made with running down on a list beside it's head.

"Plastic lenses, chrome covering, smart" Tony murmured, thumbing through the specs until he came across the main material "Are you serious?"

Bruce checked it out as well, "They won't be able to take a bullet with lycra alone."

"JARVIS, edit" Tony barked, circling the holographic suit like a shark.

"_Any preferences, sir?_"

"I want a thin weave of titanium and there layers of Kevlar in this thing" Tony read through some of the notes, finding the web shooters and quickly grasping the concept "Make that one semi-thick layer of Kevlar. This guys is going to need to be quick on his feet."

"_Yes, sir._"

The suit flexed and changed, adjusting to Stark's commands.

"It's nice" Bruce gave a low whistle "This has 'superhero' written all over it. Who does it belong to?"

"Some guy called Harry Osbourne, his dad is some kind of hot-shot" Tony rolled his eyes "I'd hate to think some spoiled brat it out there playing the good samaritan."

"Maybe it's another member of the team?" the doctor offered.

"Maybe" Tony conceded, tapping the web shooters in the wrists "Strengthen that, would you?"

The suit flexed with his modifications once more but this time the shooters glowed red, stubbornly going back to the way they were before.

"Uh, Jay?"

"_I'm sorry, sir, these particular pieces are locked to change. There's no override._"

"Huh" dark eyebrows danced "Weird. It's like he _knew_ or something."

"Have you ever met this Harry?"

"Nope, just the Parker kid" Stark replied, trying again but getting the same results "I guess these are finished but the suit was open to suggestions."

Bruce winced at the groin design and was about to suggest a more comfortable layout when the door swished open, revealing a very steel-jawed captain.

"Captain Rogers?" Bruce moved in front of the other scientist, plastering on a friendly smile "We haven't found-"

"Dr. Banner" Steve got in the doctor's personal space, the heat of the soldier pouring over him "I'm going to have to ask you to move."

Bruce hesitated, those blue eyes like ice cutting into him. After a moment he stepped aside, watching from the sidelines as Steve advanced and snatched Stark by the arm.

"Hey-!"

"You're coming with me" Steve demanded, tightening his grip and dragging the slighter man across the room. Tony shoved his device into his pocket and followed without a real choice. The soldier tugged him through the door and down the hall, pointedly ignoring his constant protests. He quickly found a storage room and pushed in the key JARVIS toned from his wrist.

"Seriously? You're on _his_ side?"

But Tony couldn't find any more reason to protest when he was pulled inside, the door sliding shut behind them like a starting gun. Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. It nearly broke the skin along the curve of his lips, the broader man suddenly shoving him back so fiercely he slammed into some metal crates. He barely got out a startled _Fuck_, _Steve_ before the soldier had him by the collar. He was manhandled further until his lower back smacked into a table, finding his soldier's full mass of hot muscle pressed all up against him. It was wonderful and it felt like home, and the teeth raking down his neck really drove the nail in. Fuck, that felt good. Steve hadn't been this rough in a long time and never with this commanding grip. One of those thick arms swept behind him to clear the table.

Fingers curled around his neck and lifted him up, he choked for only a moment before he was spread out on the cool surface. Tony's breath started hitching as he watched the man paw at his belt and fly, a single-minded determination set on his handsome face. He had no problem with it, he'd been hard the moment Steve had bitten marks into his neck. Those once sex-clumsy fingers were now highly tuned and sure of themselves, working the material down past his thighs until he found his prize.

The first puff of warm breath on his sensitive length stole a moan from his throat. A shot of adrenaline raced through his heart at the thought of anyone passing by and hearing them. God, wouldn't that be hot? To have these government-funded yucks listening to Iron Man getting off on having Captain America's sweet mouth suck him off? The good captain had been pretty vanilla in comparison to his own adventures, this was something very new and very exciting.

To hell with being quiet.

"Cap-"

"I'll show you useful" Steve growled, digging his fingers into the man's firm hip to keep him in place. Without further warning he parted his lips and took the hot flesh in his mouth, taking him down hard. The brunette thrashed at the harsh suction, hands flying behind his head to grab the edge of the table for leverage. It was an intense feeling, almost painful, but _fuck_ if it wasn't amazing.

Steve worked him in a fast rhythm that had his lover's hips rocking incessantly, striving for more and releasing all these sweet masculine sounds that went straight to his own groin. But his desire was tainted. His mind was racing and he couldn't make it stop.

"_Your engineered warrior whores himself to the House of Stark. How poetic!"_

Everyone knew. Everyone knew about him and Howard, about him and Tony.

"_You damn near have the prettiest set of eyes I've ever seen. And I've seen lots."_

Humiliation flooded his system, weakening his arousal almost pitifully. He so desperately wished none of it was true, that he'd either stayed away from Howard or a least stopped that stupid kiss. Why had he let Loki so close? Hell, why had he let _Tony_ so close? How had he gotten himself so deeply in love without realizing it?

"_Tony, you don't get it. I came to at your request to see your Expo and your work. I came for you."_

Right now Steve loved Tony almost as much as he hated himself. He wanted to fix everything, he wanted to go back six months and tell Fury _no_, he wanted to take back all the time they'd lost. For months he was doing his duty instead of warming Tony's bed. And isn't that exactly (at least at the moment) what everyone thought he was best for?

It made him heartsick to know the man beneath him keening so wantonly was still angry with him.

More than anything it hurt to know that even after all that time together, Tony still found him close to useless. He'd said it so flippantly back there in the lab and it had _hurt_ so much. It was frustrating that after so long they were still stuck in "the soldier and the genius" rut.

Tony pried one of his hands from the table to come down and fist his fingers in hay colored hair, "So fuckin' pretty, Cap, you have no idea...those lips, _fuck_."

"_I must say, thought, the most surprising has been that golden haired man with the lush mouth who contains the strength of a god. He's quite the specimen."_

Steve pushed that bastard's smug voice out of his mind, filling it with the taste and almost rough smell of the other. He had to stay real, stay in the present, remember where he was.

_Bucky was screaming, he couldn't reach him...the snow, the ice, so cold..._

The soldier sucked even harder, driving out the memories with this heady distraction.

In this moment he wanted to prove that he could make Tony feel good. If only to the two of them, he wanted to define his worth. He craved to make the genius whimper, he wanted to sear into the man's mind that no one else in the world could make him feel half as good. Not some floozy in a bar and definitely not Bruce fucking Banner.

"I..." Tony was gasping in that desperate way that meant he was teetering on the edge. Steve curled his hands along the curve of his lover's ass, pulling him up tight until the genius had no more to give. It was a helpless, intoxicating sensation and it gave him that last final push.

"Ah!"

Tony tensed and bristled from the tips of his hair to the curl of his toes, letting the liquid heat spread through his groin and into his limbs like hot candle wax. He spilled inside that eager mouth in heavy spirits, eyes rolling into the back of his head when the soldier swallowed every drop like he he'd never had anything better. Oh fuck, he'd never get used to this. The feeling of his captain's plump lips wrapped so nicely around the girth of his cock was unequatable, a rare treat in his overly exuberant life.

Steve pulled off slowly, making sure he wrung every last shiver out of his partner. With a gentleness he'd thought he'd lost in the South American jungle he pulled the man's pants back up and fixed him in place. He peppered kisses along the softly ridged stomach before him, teasing the muscles and brushing along the dark hair that led to his most intimate prize.

Tony was still shaking when the soldier sat him up, his jelly-muscled arms snaked around his wide shoulders in an imitation of a hug. Steve nuzzled under his jaw, his cheek, husking a few filthy things that almost had his hips rocking out of pure instinct. He was blissed out, that was for sure. He felt so warm, so safe, so-

Steve leaned in to properly kiss him at the same moment the device in Tony's pocket went off.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but I've finished cutting through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s red tape and I've extinguished their firewalls. It's ready for your analysis._"

"Finally!" Tony pushed the soldier away far enough to hop down, yanking the device out of his pocket to see if it was really true. He danced his fingers across it, eyes lighting up when he realized how much he had access to now.

"I have to head back" Tony stated absently, brushing his spare hand over the soldier's shoulder as he passed him "Thanks for the upper, babe."

Steve snapped his teeth at him like a mutt, "_Babe_? That's all you have to say?"

"Sorry" the genius shot a grin over his shoulder "See you later, Dimples."

Steve's hand lashed out before he could think twice, digging harshly into the man's shirt collar and dragging him back until their noses almost brushed.

"Don't you ever call me that again" Steve growled, releasing him just as quickly as he'd caught him "Got it?"

Tony's eyes widened at the steely tone but he didn't say a word, merely nodded before dashing out of the storage room.

And just like that, Steve's heart broke all over again deep within his chest. The shards of it lodged in his heart and lungs, forcing a whining keen from his throat before he could swallow it down. His anger was being quickly replaced by a dirty feeling, one he was sure the streetwalkers of New York could sympathize with. He wanted to sink into the floor and disappear forever, he stood there and silently begged the smooth stone to part and take him into it's depths. At least within the cold ground he wouldn't feel so utterly used and weak.

Feedback dug into his ears, flaring up after the past hour or so of silence.

Disappearing into the floor wasn't an option. He could be useful, he knew he could. He may not have the technical skills or the degrees, but he had the clearance and the muscle.

Steve took his leave of the storage closet in search of more secret things, Loki's words of _warm light_ and _ultimate power_ circling in his head like hungry sharks.

There had to be more to this.


	9. Chapter 7

**SPELLCHECK ALERT! Not very well checked, but guess who's a tired monkey? Three guesses! It's me.**

**So I'm skipping some parts because they're boring. Honestly? Watch the movie**

**Anything I write is what happened. No questions, no doubts, suspended disbelief my friends.**

**And I don't know if I said this before or not, but the Spideypool scenes aren't exactly happening at the same time as the Avengers stuff. We're playing pretend so we don't need no rules.**

* * *

Natasha slipped into her private sleeping quarters with more than a few looks over her shoulder. She'd done well to keep her relationship private and she wasn't about to blow it over a phone call. She locked the door before walking over to sit on the bed, gloved fingers plucking the secure cell out of her pocket. She didn't know why she was risking this but a deep ache in her gut told her it was the right thing to do. She ran her thumb over the screen almost affectionately, chewing the plump of her lip as she thought of her mission. To get Loki to open up would be a difficult task indeed, but it was what she was made for. _This_ was her job.

But across the sea, maybe hundreds of miles away, was her heart.

What in the hell was she supposed to say?

/Suck it up. You don't want to end up like Stark and Rogers./

Natasha dialed the number from memory, pushing the call to her ear to listen for her heart's voice. One, two, three rings...

Natasha mouth _please_ over and over, a hopeful prayer if there ever was one.

"_Nat!_"

"_Edesem_" Natasha exhaled sharply, relieved to hear her again.

"_Thank God! I was so worried!_" the sound of a door shutting cut through the receiver "_Is Tony there? Hows' Steve? Are you okay?_"

"Everything's..." Natasha began, her voice trembling on the edge of a lie "Pep...everything is..."

"_You don't have to_" Pepper cooed understandingly "_You've been strong again, haven't you? What have I told you about that?_"

"That there's a thin line between _stubborn_ and _strong_" Natasha smiled, getting her lover to laugh "There's, uh, a lot of burden to go around right now. There's something wrong."

"_What is it?_"

"I'm not sure" Natasha lied, keeping her suspicions to herself "But I'm about to do something...and I'm worried."

"_Whatever it is, you don't have to do it_" Pepper assured her.

"_Edesem_" Natasha murmured lovingly, falling back on her bed "It's why I'm here."

"_You could be here_" Pepper hesitated "_With me, instead._"

"I wish I could."

And she meant it.

Pepper's voice softened to a whisper, "_I've missed you beside me._"

Natasha closed her eyes and pretended she could feel her lover's hand in hers, could smell her hair, "I've missed being there."

"_When will this be over?_" Pepper was trying to sound light-hearted "_The Tower's pretty empty with all of you._"

"I don't know" the assassin replied honestly "Clint's still lost."

"_Oh, Nat..._" Pepper sighed. She knew exactly what the archer meant to her lover.

"Good news, though" Natasha tried to smile, her fingers fiddling with the corner of her of her pillowcase "I think he has a boyfriend."

Pepper laughed abruptly at the juvenile word "_What? Who?_"

"Bruce Banner."

The other woman hummed thoughtfully, "_Who?_"

"You'll meet him soon" Natasha replied, recalling the man's hidden smile and shifty eyes "I think you'll like him."

"_Oh great, another stray._"

Natasha caught a look at the time "I should go. I have an interrogation to attend."

She could almost hear her lover pale.

"It's fine, Pep. It's nothing dangerous."

"_Okay, if you're sure_" Pepper sighed, the sound weak "_Don't forget to send me some kind of coded text or email that you're okay. Hell, a message in a bottle would be a blessing at this point._"

"I promise" Natasha sat up "I'll try to-"

"_I love you_."

The admission dropped like a bomb, silencing both ends of the lines almost instantly. Natasha sucked in a sharp breath after a few moments, Pepper jumped on the other end. The silent clock one the wall seemed to develop the ability to tick, shucking off seconds of their lives almost mercilessly. They hadn't said those words since all those months ago, and Natasha had certainly never said it out loud.

"_I-I didn't mean to throw that at you again_" Pepper sputtered "_Nat, please, I know you're stressed. I'm sorry. You finally called me and I bring this up again, I'm-_"

"No! No, _edesem_, stop" Natasha cut her off abruptly "Just _stop_."

Pepper's jaw snapped shut audibly.

"Are you listening?"

"_Yeah_."

"Don't you _ever_ apologize for loving something" Natasha's voice nearly cracked again "Especially not me."

"_Then don't say it back_" Pepper countered "_I know how you are, Nat, I do. I don't' want to lose you because you think I make you weak._"

Natasha's lips curled into a smirk, "Actually, _edesem_, I've never felt stronger."

**xXx**

"What exactly is Phase Two?"

Steve slipped into the room, tossing down one of the guns he'd acquired from the closed storage room. The device clattered loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the cube to make weapons" Steve announced.

"Steve..." Tony breathed, brow creased at the sight of the gun.

"Sorry" he spat "JARVIS was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers" Fury came at him, hand raised placating "We gathered everything related to the tesseract. _This_ does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry, Nick" Tony flipped one of the screens around, showing the plans to build such weapons "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director" Steve raised his chin defiantly "The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Natasha came into the room, one confused while the other looked determined.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce accused the woman, glaring hard.

"You should think about removing yourself from the situation" Natasha advised insistently.

Bruce chuckled bitterly, "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you" Natasha informed him, stepping closer "All of us."

"And you've been doing _what_ exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" she countered.

Bruce gestured at her sharply with his glasses, "My reasons are my own, Agent Romanov."

"Maybe if I had a bow and quiver" Natasha snarked.

"Don't you dare" Bruce grit his teeth, grabbing the screen and shoving it at her pointedly "And I'm not leaving just because you're getting a little jumpy. Now, I would like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract for weapons of mass destruction."

**xXx**

_**Night After Tombstone Fight**_

They were high up on a building, the chill of the night air whipping at Peter's nose and fingertips. He was tucked into a dark hoodie jacket that was zipped all the way up his chest. Deadpool was standing just behind him in that dark plan clothes get up, only his eyes visible. Together they watched the dock below. It was quiet at the moment.

"What am I looking at?" Peter inquired softly.

"Just watched" Deadpool commanded.

It took another ten minutes but eventually a familiar face turned up, none other than Tombstone. A few others were with him, cackling dark faced men who no good intention in their steps. Heavy loading trucks showed up, more men poured out of the cabs to shake the hands of the others. The back doors were thrown open and they started to pull pretty girls out, young things bound by the wrists with ropes and gagged with dirty rags. It was a disgusting display of guffawing thieves with greedy, groping hands. Peter watched with a clenched jaw as the girls were stuffed into crates mounted on rolling flats. One made a joke before they started jabbing their knives into the tops for air holes.

Righteous anger welled up in his chest, hands clenching into fists in his hoodie pocket.

Peter felt every healing wound like a flame on his body, "Why are we here?"

"To show you what's really going on in this city" Deadpool replied "_This_ is the underground, baby boy. It's more than fights, it's crime. And right now they're twice as rowdy because Iron Jerk and Captain Pretty Boy are gone."

"It's none of my business" but Peter's voice was strained and he couldn't look away "I'm trying to build a life for myself, I can't get involved with-"

"You're already involved!" Deadpool snapped "The moment you stepped into that cage, the moment that fatass King Pin saw you, you' became involved. They already think you're some do-gooder, you might as well live up to it."

A rent-a-cop appeared around the corner, flashlight darting across the dock. He didn't even get a chance to call out before he took a silenced bullet to the head, blood and grey matter splattering the wet cement before his body fell. Peter flinched, jerking back and smacking into the anti-hero. Deadpool's gloved hands came up and held onto his arms, warm breath filtered through a mask danced across his neck.

"That man probably has a family back home. Maybe a wife, a couple of brats – whoops, there goes my grammar" Deadpool's lighte hearted tone hardened up "He probably _had_ a family."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter hissed, eyes wet with unshed tears for the life he just saw end "You don't care about that man."

"You're right, I don't" Deadpool shrugged "I'm a mercenary, baby boy, and I can't cry over every little causality. But you do."

"What?" the kid sapped.

"You care, Pete" Deadpool replied easily "And that's what I'm trying to show you."

"I..." Peter lost his voice as the other man pressed his chest up against his back, the sweet smell of scarred flesh filling his senses.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Deadpool inquired gently.

The answer came quieter this time, "To help people."

The gang down at the dock erupted in laughter once more, tossing a girl who didn't make it through the trip into the water.

"And what do you want to do now?"

Peter pursed his lips until they were white, eyes lit up with something akin to a seething rage, "Save people from _them_."

Deadpool dug his fingers into the kid's shoulders, "You have some pretty kickass abilities, it's about time you used them for something good."

Peter turned in his grasp, faces inches from each other, "What can I do?"

"Well, for starters" the mask tugged up to show his grin "Cap and Stark are moving on and up, baby boy, so you know what that means?"

Peter shook his head.

"This town needs a new hero-next-door" Deadpool cocked his head to the side ina faux-thoughtful way "You know anybody?"

Peter turned back to the dock, "I think I know a guy."

**xXx**

"Using the tesseract is a signal to all the worlds that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!" Thor bellowed, it almost sounded like a threat.

"You forced our hand" Fury countered "We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent" Tony pulled a face "Because that always calms everything right down."

Fury's face and tone gave nothing away, "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"It doesn't matter if you're in weapons or free energy, it's _him_ you should be talking to" Steve threw his chin at the brunette "We should've been involved, this wasn't your decision to make."

"Wait, hold on" Tony got closer, snarling "Weapons? How the hell should I have been involved in this?"

"You were neck-deep in death machines, weren't you?" the soldier raised a brow, keeping his cool.

"How is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve needled, getting the man's jaw to clench.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor inquired, still displeased.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury snarked.

"You treat your champions with such distrust, I am not surprised you have so little" Thor stated "Soon you'll tell me you put them in collars and chains to keep them close."

"Are you really that naive?" Natasha scoffed "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors all potential threats."

Bruce couldn't believe it, "Wait, are you telling me Captain America is on threat watch?"

"We all are" Romanova replied without hesitation "It's a precaution."

"Wait, _you're_ on the list?" Tony barked out a laugh, getting his lover to scowl "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Tony, so help me God" Steve threatened "If you make one more wisecrack, I'm going to-"

"Threat!" Tony shouted with a flourish "Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

"Maybe if you showed some respect-"

"Respect? Respect what? Your stupid persona?"

"Me! This place! These people!"

"Now _that's_ a laugh."

**xXx**

Clint managed to hesitate only a moment before he opened the back of the plane, watching with a tight chest as the Hellcarrier came into view. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. Bruce was in there. Coulson, Tasha, even Rogers and Stark...that Thor guy too. He didn't want to hurt anyone!

Without his permission, his body knelt down and aimed for the side of the ship the lab was in.

/No, please/ Barton begged himself silently /Think of Bruce. He doesn't know what's coming, none of them do. You know what Loki's planning, you know what he wants to do. I don't want to be the reason Hulk takes that entire ship into the ocean./

Unfortunately, his aim was as true as ever.

**xXx**

Thor laughed in the director's face, "You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

That's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce scowled "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're..." he pursed his lips "We're a time bomb."

"_You_ need to step away" it almost sounded like a threat coming from Fury's lips.

"Are you going to let him talk to the good doctor like that, O Defender of the Innocent?" Tony teased, plopping a hand on his lover's shoulder "Besides, why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why!" Steve threw off the man's hand "Back off!"

Tony's eyes positively smoldered as they raked up and down the soldier's body, "Oh, Im' starting to want you to make me."

"You would" Steve huffed.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Tony surged forward, taking the soldier by surprise at their sudden proximity "Now's the time. I dare you. I double-dog dare you."

"You're such a child!" Steve's ears were ringing now, the ache behind his eyes growing sharper by the second "I don't know how I put up with you! You're just a little brat who got lucky!"

The others grew quiet, watching intently.

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're being honest" Tony shoved him in the chest, getting the blonde to puff up like a cat "Come on, tough guy, spit the rest out."

Steve couldn't think of anything more hurtful, "Howard should be the one in that suit."

The genius faltered, "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think invented it, you Star-Spangled ass?"

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for him!"

"And so would you" Tony quipped "If it wasn't for my dad, you would've been another Brooklyn statistic. Without my dad, your pathetic lungs would've collapsed and you would've been nothing more than a _corpse_ on the _street_!"

Steve was about to counter when Tony jabbed his finger into his chest, "But don't you forget for one fucking minute that if it wasn't for _me_...you'd be in some crappy apartment. Alone and pathetic."

Steve took a moment to shake off the vivid images, circling around the genius until he could clear the wetness from his eyes.

"You're such a _big_ man, aren't you? A big man in a suit of armor" Steve used what height he had as an advantage, glaring daggers into the darker man "At least I had something unique inside me. Take all that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Tony ticked the list off on his fingers "Your landlord, as well. Basically, I'm your JARVIS. I run your life, Cap. _That's_ what I am."

"Be that as it may" Steve cut in, refusing to let the words _you're_ supposed to be my partner spill over his tongue "I know guys with none of that worth ten of you."

Tony cocked his head, "Are you talking about that man again? Bucky, wasn't it? The dead one?"

"Tony!" Bruce got between them, shoving his elbow into both their chests and pushing them back "That's enough, the both of you!"

"How _dare_ you talk about him!" Steve was pushed back hard by the doctor's broad palm "I should break all those pretty teeth of yours for even having the balls to say his name!"

"Oh, I fucking _dare_!" Tony hissed back, getting held back with just as much strength "Bruce, move. This is between me and Rogers."

"I don't understand you!" Steve admitted, his pain shining through "What makes you so much..._God_ _damn_ better than everybody else?!"

Tony reeled back, shocked at hearing the soldier curse. But his nerves were thrumming, his fingers and quicksilver tongue itching for a fight. There was a buzzing that thrummed from the center of the arc reactor up to the base of his neck, striking up his fire more than the words themselves.

"Please"

Tony forced on a thoughtful look, "Let's start with my IQ and end with my impeccable battle history."

"Battle history? Everytime you fight, you destroy half the town!" Steve accused hastily "You don't care about those people out there. The only thing you really fight for is yourself."

Okay, that hurt.

"That is not fair" Tony spoke through clenched teeth, the edge wearing down to reveal some raw nerves "You know that's not true."

"Tony" Bruce got in his face, putting a hand on his chest right over the arc reactor "There's something wrong. You're not like this. I don't even know you and I can see it. Calm down. Think about what you're saying to him. He's your-"

Steve lashed out and grabbed the older man's wrist, twisting it hard and practically throwing him. Everyone tensed as the doctor crashed into the side of the desk, rattling it badly and knocking off half the devices on it's surface. Bruce groaned and clenched his eyes shut, struggling to get back his footing back as his hands clutched hard at the edge.

Behind him the scepter glowed brightly, nearly blinding them all for a moment.

"Don't you touch him!" Steve growled uncharacteristically, a flash of unnatural blue ripping through his eyes "We don't need you, Banner!"

Bruce scrubbed his palm hard into his eyes, fighting off the green creeping up his neck. It was a slippery slope and he'd already started down it, losing his footing in a whole other way. He needed to ground himself, he needed to get back. He had to think of the ship, the staff, the team...God, the team. They were arguing around him, scolding Rogers about his careless decisions.

"_Do you want to hurt me, Bruce?_"

A rush of endorphins hit him. He covered his eyes and concentrated on the way Clint tasted, the touch of his half gloved hands in his hair, the way he smiled around that bar of chocolate. The anger slowly bled away, his mind filling up with thoughts of his lost archer. Maybe he was romanticizing their brief encounter, maybe Clint wasn't thinking of him, but it helped keep the Other Guy back. At least for the moment.

Tony grabbed the soldier's shoulder, whipping him around, "Don't put your hands on him!"

"What?!" Steve spat, throwing the genius's hand off once more "Angry that I beat you to it?"

That threw Tony completely, "Are you being intentionally stupid or does it just come naturally?"

"I'm so _sick_ of your mouth and your flirting, and I'm _fucking_ sick of your attitude" Steve couldn't believe the filth coming out of his mouth and neither could the room, his mother was probably rolling in her grave "Howard was the same way, you're both too smart for your own good. He alienated himself and hurt everyone he ever remotely cared about. Even you."

Tony pulled a face, "So it's back to him again?"

"Boys" Natasha tried to cut in.

"Shut up!" they snapped together, the agent took a step back.

"You're his son, aren't you?" Steve said it like an accusation "Just as pushy, just as mouthy, just as-"

"You don't know the things he did! How much he drank, the things he said after you died would make you faint. He hurt you _once_, and it was over in seconds" Tony's voice cracked dangerously "I had him for _years_."

"At least you had a father" the words slipped out before he could stop him, the soldier flinched at the sound of his own voice "I..."

Tony softened, "You didn't-?"

The blonde wet his lips, "I don't need a weak fella like that anywhere in my life, not one who walks away from people who love them."

"Like you did?"

The words held thick in the air. Once with the plane, the second time when he went to South America. Natasha seemed to be holding her breath, eyes dancing between them wildly as her fingers crept over the hilt of her gun. She wasn't going to let them be the cause of Banner transforming.

"You are a _boy_ in his father's suit" Steve inched closer, every moment of rage he'd ever felt toward Tony pushing to the surface "Nothing more. You may not be on the threat list but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

The drinking, the girls, the way he'd bitten him, the way he'd hidden the arc reactor's failure from him, all those months of boldface lies...the lack of trust, the harsh welcome home...

"A hero?" Tony intoned "Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. My _father's_ experiment, if I remember correctly. You said I inherited the suit right? What does that make you?"

Steve grabbed Tony's wrist as the man reached up and grabbed his chin, examining his face like he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

"Just another faulty hand-me-down" Tony spat, glad to see the hurt spark in his lover's eyes "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit" Steve rasped, ripping the man's hand away.

Tony didn't answer.

"Put on the suit" Steve stated louder "Let's go a few rounds. I'll show you just who is who's hand-me-down."

Thor gave a hearty laugh, "Is this how all the mates of Midguard bicker? What glorious battle you must engage in to solve such differences."

"This isn't a..." Tony trailed off, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes and forehead. His head hurt so badly it was getting hard to think. All those things he'd just said...his heart was heavy with guilt and spite. His silver tongue had turned poisonous and hardened into lead. Why the hell had he gone there? Why had he pushed Steve so hard? And in front of all these people...he was lucky the soldier hadn't throttled him yet. When he looked up Steve was in the same state, tracing his gloved fingers over temple. His handsome face was pinched up, cheeks flushed with pain.

"Steve?" he whispered.

The soldier blinked hard, looking at him as if for the first time.

"Tony, I..."

Bruce scoffed, "Yeah, _this_ is a team."

"Agent Romanova" Fury spoke up, trying to sound calm "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce inquired curtly, almost sarcastically "You rented my room."

Fury realized his mistake, "The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me" Bruce clarified grimly "But you can't. I know, I _tried_."

Rogers and Stark could feel their hearts breaking in unison. Their gazes were unwaveringly and soulfully locked onto the doctor, both wondering just how low this man had gotten in his life.

Tony could think only of the gun he'd thrown out.

Steve's mind was stuck on just how that gun had looked pressed to his lover's temple.

"Bruce" was all Tony could say and it was little more than a whisper.'

"I got low" Banner confessed "I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the Other Guy spit it out."

He swallowed his self-pity, forcing some steel into his voice, "But I got up, I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was _good._ Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk."

Steve moved in front of his lover, putting his body between him and the doctor. Banner was curling his fist around the scepter without meaning to, putting it to his side as if he meant to use it. Tony whispered a protest.

"Stay behind me" Steve commanded quietly, wishing he had his shield with him.

"You want to know my secret, Agent Romanova?" Bruce was nearly snapping his teeth "You want to know how I stay calm?

"Dr. Banner?" Rogers called, jolting the man back into reality "I'm only going to ask once. Put down the scepter."

Bruce's eyes went real wide at that, staring down at his fist to find the staff in it. His knuckles were white around the length, the glow from the jewel-like power source washed a azure light over his body. What was he doing? He took a deep breath to calm himself but he caught a whiff of something that made him freeze. Earth and copper, metallic, not of the energy but of a person.

"Clint" he gripped the staff tighter, the only connection he had to the younger man.

In that moment the computers started going off in a series of high beeps, the screens flashing red as they detected the tesseract's source. Bruce clenched his eyes shut tight for just a moment, fighting off whatever anger had taken over him, before he set the scepter.

"Sorry, kids" Bruce husked, making his way over to the main set of computer "You don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the tesseract?" Thor inquired, sounding surprised.

"I could get there fastest" Tony piped up, eyes cutting to his soldier.

Thor shook his mighty head, "The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it."

Tony rolled his eyes and started for the door only to have his arm grabbed.

"You're not going alone" Steve commanded.

"You gonna stop me?" the genius snapped, pushing the soldier's hand off him.

"Put on the suit, let's find out" Steve countered, refusing to let his lover fly out there without a plan of attack again.

"Turn up your hearing aid, Grandpa" Tony got real close "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

Steve scoffed sharply, "Just like Howard."

"If you guys would stop for a second-!" Bruce cut himself off, slowly removing his glasses as he realized just what he was seeing "Oh, my God."

**xXx**

It happened the way all things happened.

It took one moment for everything to change.

They had no warning.

The explosion hit hard and hot, nearly taking out the lab. Heat flooded the room and the pressure knocked them either off their feet or through the floor. Steve's heightened senses gave him only a second to act, launching himself at the other hero and taking him to the floor. He covered Tony's body with his own, feeling chunks of glass that only skimmed across his suit while they would've ripped into his lover's flesh. Scarlet emergency lights fell over them from the hall, casting shadow across the genius's face.

Smoke filled his nose, Tony coughed as he tried to sit up. They came face to face, pressed from the waist down, the darker man propped up on the palms of his hands. They stared, half in shock, but for only a few moments.

"Put on the suit" Steve rasped.

Tony nodded tightly, "No shit."

Together they scrambled to get to their feet, Tony's eyes falling back to the room to find another familiar face.

"Where's Bruce?" but the soldier was pulling him by the waist into the hall "And Romanova?"

"They'll be fine, Tony! They can take care of themselves!"

"But...yeah, okay."

There was no time to waste.

**xXx**

Natasha was dazed, forehead pressed to the cool metal flooring while her leg burned white-hot beneath a heavy piece of debris. She could hear Banner groaning and shifting not ten feet from her. She pulled but her limb was firmly stuck, she could feel the rush of blood down her ankle that told her she'd been cut. She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip in an effort to ground herself.

Pepper.

"_I love you."_

"Bruce" she whispered "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

The man growled through his teeth.

"Bruce?"

**xXx**

Steve followed close behind the other man as they made their way through the ship, passing by the storage units. Tony stopped suddenly between two high piles of metal units, catching the soldier off guard.

"Go to engine three" Tony stated, eyes darting to the far container that surely held his suit "I'll meet you there."

"Tony..."

Steve wasn't sure what to say so he grabbed the man's jaw instead, forcing him into a hot kiss that left them both breathless. Tony's soft moan was like water to his parched tongue, gloved fingers digging into his dark hair.

"Later" Tony rasped against his lips though his tone was nothing but needy.

"I'm-"

"I know, and me too" Tony smirked, thumb brushing across the blonde's cheek "But not now. I need Cap right now."

Rogers pulled away, in no way disheartened as he forced himself to run down the hall. He didn't see the way Tony watched him go, nor did he see the guilt-matted look on his face.

"Fuck" Tony cursed, ripping his eyes away and back to his storage unit.

He hoped there was a later.

**xXx**

"We're going to be okay" Natasha hated how shaky she sounded "Listen to me."

Two men tried to approach but she hastily waved them off.

"We're going to be okay, alright?" she strengthened her tone "I swear on my life, I will get you out of this. You will walk away, and we will never, ever-"

"Your life?!" Bruce roared, pushing up to reveal the green tint to his face.

A monstrous sound came from his throat. He reared back on his haunches and arched, body beginning to grow and stretch.

Natasha was trembling now, sweat slicking her worried face.

"T-Think of Clint" she tried desperately, yanking at her leg to no avail "He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to lose control like this and hurt yourself. He cares about you, I'm sure of it! The way you look when you talk about him, he has to!"

Banner stumbled away, already twice as big as he was before.

"He wants you to get out of this."

The doctor was grasping at the floor, shirt shredding.

"Damn it, Bruce!" Natasha yelled, smacking the floor with her gloved hand as she tried with all her might to knock the metal off her leg "You think you're the only one who has something to lose here?! What about Stark? What about Rogers!"

Natasha clawed her fingers into a nearby grate, pulling herself forward until the metal rattled.

"For God's sake, Bruce, what about me?" her voice cracked, she looked to him for any sign of recognition "Do you think I don't have someone who wants me to come home?"

Bruce tossed his back back, compassion on his wide face and hopelessness in his eyes.

It was too late.

"B-Bruce?"

**xXx**

The moment Steve opened the panel Tony told him to he knew he was screwed. It was just a bunch of circuitry and lights, sections of things with mysterious workings.

"_What have we got?_" the iron hero's voice was muffled, it was too noise to hear from the link sewn into his collar. He dug through the pockets in his belt until he came up with another comm link, hurriedly wrapping it around his ear before settling the mic inside. He tapped it and it whirred, JARVIS's voice coming through.

_"Synchronizing."_

"Uh, quickly, please?" Steve asked.

_"Connecting."_

_"Hey!"_

Steve winced, shouting back, "Hey! Don't yell at me!"

_"Then answer me when I'm talking to you!"_

"You're still yelling!"

_"Just-!"_ Tony purposely lowered his voice _"What do you see?"_

"It...seems to run on some form of electricity" Steve offered.

There was a pause on the other end, "_You're so cute when you try._"

**xXx**

Peter's spidey-senses were going haywire. He ducked into an empty classroom and pulled out the stolen tablet from the lab, bringing up the specs on his suit. He scanned all the layouts, face pinching up. The materials of the suit itself had been modified, some sort of woven material that would be twice as expensive. What the hell was happening? Who had broken into his files?

The suit was already ninety percent done, there was no time to change it. Not if he wanted to get Spiderman on the streets within the next two days. He was practically healed from his last underground fight and had spent the past two days building his suit from scratch.

Peter whipped off his glasses, pressing the back of his hand hard into his forehead.

Something was happening, something big, he could feel it.

Right then and there he decided to break into the lab and spend the rest of the night finishing his suit. The modifications, once he found out who made them, would be dealt with later.

Whatever was coming, he needed to be ready.

Peter dug his mobile out of his pocket, dialing a hastily memorized number and praying silently that the man would answer. It only rang once.

"_You've got Deadpool_."

"Something's going down" Peter hated how dramatic he sounded "I mean, I feel like a dam is about to break or a tornado's going to hit. I don't know what it is, all I know is that it's bad."

Deadpool sighed on the line, "_Kid, there's something I should tell you_."

"What?"

"_No need to freak out, but I think the world is gonna end._"

"...are you fucking kidding me?"

"_That's what I said!_"

**xXx**

"Okay, the relays are intact" Steve reported once he was sure "What's our next move?"

"_Even if I clear the rotors this thing won't re-engage without a jump_" Tony replied, sounding thoughtful "_I'm going to have to get in there and push._"

"No way!" Steve barked across the comm "If that things gets up to speed, you'll get shredded."

"_That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could-_"

"Tony!" Steve cut him off "Speak. English."

Tony sighed, "_See that red lever?_"

Steve looked around, finding said lever across a big gap of air space. There was no bridge or walkway to that side, at least not anymore. Of course it wasn't easy.

"Oh yeah, I see it" he replied sarcastically "No problem."

"_That thing will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word._"

Steve backed up a few steps, his steadying deep breaths heard over the comm.

"_And Steve?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Don't fall. I'm kind of busy and it'd be really inconvenient to swoop you out of the sky, Princess._"

Steve smiled to himself, "That kind of sounds like doubt."

"_My faith in you is unwavering._"

Steve took it at a run and lept like a cat, landing gracefully against the wall on the other side. He patted the metal almost fondly, proud of himself.

"_Did you make it?_"

"What do you think?"

"_Are you ready?_"

Steve saw the soldiers a moment before they started shooting, "I've got heat here, Tony. Give me a minute."

**xXx**

Seconds after Natasha bashed her best friend's head against the railing she heard it, the echo of a scream. She ducked through the pipes and crouched down below, keeping out of the way. Hulk burst through the wall, landing heavily on the railing and rocking it. She watched silently, hoping that the creature didn't smash him into a pulp.

Clint blinked up at the lights, head spinning and vision cloudy. He grasped at the railing with weak fingers, the blow to the head giving him the jump start he needed to start driving off Loki's icy grip on his mind. He swung his head around, searching for his friend.

"Nat?" he sounded like sandpaper felt.

Green filled his vision, heavy pants and grunts meeting his ears. A big hand hovered in front of his face for just a second before two thick fingers touched his face. One just under his chin, the other laying heavy on his cheek. The digits were blood hot against his icy skin.

Clint tried to focus, still dizzy, "Bruce?"

Hulk's face suddenly loomed close to his, coming into focus so quickly he gasped. The beast sniffed at him sharply, still holding his face.

"Hawk" Hulk grunted.

"Bruce..."

Clint's eyes rolled into the back of his head, collapsing back. Hulk's grunt was more urgent as he cupped the much smaller man's head, cradling it against the smack of the metal floor. He could smell the injury on him along with the infection of the scepter.

Hulk whined low in his throat, hand caressing the curve of the archer's shoulder, "Mate."

Thor suddenly appeared at the doorway at the end of the hall, "Do not harm him, Banner, he is cursed with my brother's sway!"

Hulk bellowed and charged at the god, tackling him through the door and into the storage center.

Natasha couldn't believe what she just saw.

**xXx**

He was hanging off a cable, dangling thousands of feet above the ground, and he still couldn't think of just himself.

Steve could make out the sound of rapid gun fire not far away, he caught a glimpse of a helicopter. It wasn't long before a thick roar of rage filled the sky, his sharp eyes detecting a dark mass shooting through the air. He hissed through his teeth before he said a silent prayer for the doctor, hoping he landed safely.

Iron Man was jammed in one of the engines, his grip was slipping, and he still couldn't understand why he'd acted so nasty earlier.

"_Cap, pull the lever_" rang in his ear.

"Still busy" Steve grunted, pulling himself along inch by inch. Once his gloves hit metal he sighed, yanking himself onto the platform until he laid on his belly.

"_Lever, now!_"

Bullets came up from below, he crawled as fast as he could but he wasn't sure how long this suit could take nearly point-blank rounds.

_"Help!"_ Tony cried over the comm.

Steve surged upward, grabbing the edge of the lever and yanking it down. The sound of bullets echoed in his earpiece like feedback, going over the line to pour straight into the Iron Man helmet. He ducked his head and pressed close to the wall, looking around for a weapon, but there was no need. A few seconds later Tony flew in and tackle the soldier shooting.

Steve rose up on his knees and watched with heavy breaths as the suit powered down, Tony safe and sound inside.

* * *

**I really hope that was worth waiting for. It was fun to write.**

**Confession time? I got broken up with (two year relationship) right in the middle of Tony and Steve's fight. So I'm sorry for the big delay in the update, will do better I promise.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Roughly unbetaed. Forgive me, it's 3:30AM here in Ohio and I'm dying my hair because it's a disgusting mix of black and red (I can't mix dye very well)**

* * *

Phil Coulson was dead.

They had to listen to Fury scold them for their loss, their lack of teamwork, and he confessed S.H.I.E.L.D's plans for using the Tesseract to build weapons. It was painful to hear but the truth often did. He explained the Avengers Initiative, the plan to bring all of these powerful people together to create an unstoppable team.

Tony walked away, refusing to hear anymore, and Steve couldn't help but follow him.

**xXx**

Bruce groaned out loud, clawing his way up from the darkness into consciousness. It was a slow, agonizing struggle that sent ripples of pain through his recently changed muscles. His body was screaming to rest, to heal, but he didn't' have time. The others...what had happened to the others? What had he destroyed? Who had he killed? The last thing he could remember-

Bruce hissed at the migraine eating at his temples. The last thing he remembered was Natasha's panicked face and sharp voice, her pleading for her life. What had he done wither her? He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember anything. He felt like he'd been run over by a whole line of buses, more than usual. There were no physical bruises or mark but he could feel them beneath his flesh. The ache was practically in his bones.

Bruce tried to pry his eyes open but all he could see was the sun and gravel. He dragged his hand up through grit and metal, forcing himself to move until his palm laid flat beside his hand. He squinted at it curiously, slowly flexing his fingers into a fist. There was the barest hint of scent on his skin, something not his own.

"Clint?" he mouthed silently, letting his hand relax.

Bruce could feel the man's hair in his fingers, he'd held his head and laid him down on the ground. He'd touched his face.

"_Mate."_

Was that was Clint was? His mate? Hulk's mate? _Their_ mate? Whatever he was to him, he was dear and needed. Clint was out there somewhere, still struggling, still needing him. If only he'd stayed on the Hellcarrier...where was the plane? Hell, where was he?

"You fell out of the sky."

Someone was there.

Bruce found the strength to sit up.

**xXx**

Steve found Tony in Banner's pseudo cell room, the one they'd had Loki trapped in. He was staring out at the swirl of the sealed floor, a pensive look on his handsome face. The super soldier seemed to have managed to sneak up on him. He leaned against the railing and silently watched, observing his lover's profile with a critical stare.

How old was he? Steve had never bothered to ask just how old he was. He'd never asked about a lot of things. He'd never asked what school he'd gone to or how long he'd been there. He'd never asked how bad Howard had actually been. He'd never pushed to know what had happened in Afghanistan Tony was taken, he didn't know what had caused him to create the Iron Man suit.

There was a lot of things Steve didn't know about Tony. What he knew for sure was that he could see every long year his lover had lived etched into the lines of his face, hanging on the breadth of his shoulders like a different kind of heavy armor.

Steve had been so sure they'd had more time together. He'd believed they all had more time. More time to plan, more time to talk, more time to get to know each other. Being frozen for seventy years had really thrown of all sense of an internal clock. He could time his moves in battle but the bigger picture was still fuzzy. He'd worked out the rust with Whiplash and that mission in South America but not having Tony at his back made him weaker, kept him off balance. He'd neglected those closest to him, first Tony and then Phil. His carelessness had cost him Tony's trust and Coulson's life. He'd been a friend, so rare to come by in this time, and now he was gone.

Loki was trying to take it all away, bit by bit.

"Was he married?" Steve dared to ask.

"No" Tony winced "There was a...a cellist, I think."

"I can't believe he's-" the blonde bit off his sentence, heart aching.

"He was half in love with you, you know" Tony stated without any real reason "He threatened to take me out super secret spy style if I ever hurt you."

"Damn it, Phil" Steve's smile was weak "I wish I'd known him better. He was a good man."

"He was an idiot" Tony scoffed, finally looking up at the soldier.

"Tony, please" Steve scolded like a proper boyfriend "He was our friend and he's _dead._ The least you can do is show some gentleness."

"Gentleness" the brunette spat the word like it was poison.

"And just why is he an idiot?" Steve pushed away from the railing, slowly making his way along the girder toward the billionaire "Because he believed? Because he did his duty?"

"For taking on Loki alone" Tony replied flippantly, taking strides along the grating "He was out of his league. He should have _waited_, he should have planned. Aren't you always going on about strategy and all that?"

Steve huffed when the man passed by him without a blink, wishing they were better already, "You act like this is the first time you've lost a soldier."

"We are not soldiers" Tony exclaimed, turning to reveal the wetness of his eyes. Steve felt his heart soften, the man really did care he was just hiding it. He always hid his heart behind sheets of metal and sharp wit, but the soldier could see it. His heart was breaking too, his will to fight flaring just behind the restrained tears.

Tony swallowed, pressing back the hurt in his chest, "I'm not marching to the tune of Fury's fife."

"Neither am I" Steve assured him.

The man's dark eyes held mistrust, "Enough so to jump up and run when he calls."

"Fury's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does" Steve took a step closer, letting his fingers skim down the man's bare arm "Tony, we can't do this right now. We need to put everything he's done behind us and focus on the mission."

Tony shook his hand off, "I have half a mind to pack you and the suit up and get the hell out of here."

"I am _not_ your property" Steve spat, the muscles along his neck and shoulders going stiff as he held himself in check "You can't _pack_ _me_ _up_. The world needs my help right now and not even you will stop me from trying to protect it."

Tony's gaze strayed and fell on the far, lower wall. There was a heavy bloodstain there now, seeping into the cement in a horrible mocking pattern. Coulson was gone. There was everything he could have done, anyone could have done, but there had been so much going on. He hadn't given a thought to the agent's whereabouts let alone his safety. Damn that infuriating, pathetically brave man. Bravery was a death sentence. Trying to be a hero got you killed.

"I need to keep you safe" Tony shot back just as sharply "I may not have dragged you out of the ocean but I'm sure as hell going to keep you out of the ground."

"I know you think I need to be protected, but not from this" Steve protested "Maybe...maybe I still need time to adjust to all this. To the new weapons, the politics, the way the government runs itself now, but not forever. I've relearned everything from you, Tony, you've helped me understand so much. But I need you to be there with me just a little bit longer. _This_ is my territory, _this_ is what I know. Let me show you that I'm not helpless."

Tony's chest heaved in a sigh, lips pursing briefly, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't love you."

Steve vividly remembered the way Tony had flirted with Bruce, the things he'd said in front of everyone. Loki's taunts about him being a whore for the Stark family, a product of their genius, a piece of industry, a mindless sheep of a soldier. His pride and his heart still hurt from it. The buzz in his temples was gone but the spite in his heart was there, the need to hurt Tony just as badly as he had done to him. He'd come home from a war zone only to be greeted with hostility, humiliated and belittled in front of all of S.H.I.E.L.D. To have everyone find out about them in the worst way possible...

Steve scoffed, arms crossing over his chest, "Only if it's convenient for you."

Tony turned and started to walk away, the soldier felt his heart drop in the pit of his stomach. He could feel himself losing everything they'd worked for, everything they'd made together.

"Don't you want this anymore?" Steve managed to ask, choked up at the thought that whatever they had was slipping through his fingers. Tony stopped, hand reaching out to grasp one of the guard rails. His fingers tightened around the metal, a tension creeping into every inch of his back. The blonde longed to see his face, to read his eyes, to find out just what he was thinking.

"When I was born...Dad gave me this stupid blue teddy bear. It was blue all over, down-soft, white belly, and it was probably the perfect gift for a baby" Tony began, letting his weight rest on the railing "But it was different because it had this symbol on it's stomach. This stupid, cheesy red and white circle with a star in the middle."

"Howard gave you a bear...with my shield on it?" Steve inquired softly, hoping he didn't stop talking.

"Along with _all_ the war stories to go along with it" Tony drawled lazily, lost in his memories "Every night I slept with that toy and I listened to Dad talk you like you were a god. And soon enough...you became one, at least to me."

"Tony..."

"I was a lonely kid and you were this shining beacon, you know?" Tony's head dropped, eyes clenched shut tight "I got just as obsessed as him. I called the bear Roger, for God's sake. That shield was safety to me. I slept with him every night...kind of wishing he was you."

There was an embarrassed tone staining his voice now, his cheeks flushed dark red.

"The only reason I don't have him is because when I was seventeen he fell apart at the seams" Tony released the railing, fists clenched until they turned bone white "And I fucking cried over it."

Tony finally turned, eyes red, lips pulled in a sneer, "So don't tell me how I feel, you son-of-a-bitch."

Steve rushed forward, hoping to touch the man somehow, but Tony jerked away again. It was like he couldn't stand to be touched, like he couldn't bare it. What had he put his lover through? What had six months done to Tony's self-esteem? His self worth?

"You still have your phone?"

The question caught him by surprise, but he nodded.

"Then listen to the God damn messages!" Tony barked, shoving him in the shoulder to get him to back up a few steps "Listen to them and _then_ tell me I don't love you."

Steve let him go, seeing no other choice.

Defeat weighed on his shoulders more heavily than heartbreak weighed on Tony's.

**xXx**

Clint pulled at the restraints around his wrists as hard as he could, muscles bulging and flexing obscenely as he tried to get free. A fuzzy, tunnel vision had overtaken him and he was trying to shake it but it was sticking. He tested his strength with every pull and breath, forcing his body back under his control. He could still feel Loki's nails raking across the surface of his mind, feeding him orders, urging him to obey. The god's voice was commanding him to get to his knife, get to bow, and slaughter every person on the plane. _God_, his head hurt.

"You're going to be alright."

Natasha's voice was far away, rippling.

"Can't..." Clint panted, tossing his head back against the bed they'd strapped him to. He couldn't think, he could only struggle and pull and _fight_ it off. He needed something to ground him, he needed help. He was afraid he couldn't do it by himself.

Natasha's face loomed in front of his for just a moment, leather fingers sliding along the column of his throat and squeezing. He arched up, straining against the touch, she tightened her grip in punishment. He wheezed, air struggling to get into his desperate lungs.

"Think of me" Natasha rumbled over the god's seductive tone, drowning it out. The squeeze of her hand brought him down, forced him to concentrate on what he needed to.

Clint shut his eyes, bringing up everything he could of his best friend. Fiery curls, smooth sweet skin that smelled like gun oil, leather and danger and everything he'd wanted in a woman. He could remember their last kiss, the heartbreak, the relief of finally knowing what he wanted in a partner. She'd been the most dominant lover he'd had, the last one he'd ever take, and she had been breathtaking.

"Now think of Banner" came the unexpected demand, he jerked up on the restraints "Come back."

Clint went boneless against the bed, wrists slack in the cuffs. Bruce...yes, he could remember him. The remaining remnants of Loki fought against the thought of the scientist, trying to twist it around and corrupt it with the god's face-morph trick. He'd tried to make him believe it was Bruce but he never could. The two were worlds apart.

Loki forced information out of him by raping his mind, tearing the info out in chunks only to leave frayed bits of him behind. He'd made him kiss him, touch him, submit to him like a monster. He did it for fun, for destruction. Bruce had attacked him in self-defense, he did it to keep himself safe and out of the government's clutches. The scientist had been terrified of being captured again, of being tested on and hurt unrightfully.

When Bruce had driven his arm up his back it had turned him on, but when Loki had done it it had only made him sick.

"_Mate." _

Clint's eyes snapped open, the tunnel expanding out and clearing until he could see everything clearly. His muscles flexed less urgently, fingers loosening, head lolling back as the fight drained out of him.

"You were under a long time" Natasha slowly released his throat, waiting a moment before pouring out a glass of water for him "You need to level out. It's going to take time."

"You don't understand" Clint inhaled shakily, blinking away the last of the fog "He...he took me out, played with me and...stuffed something else in."

Cool fingers danced across his forehead, carding through his sweat soaked hair. He pushed into it, taking the innocent comfort.

"Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" he rasped.

He found her eyes, her expression passive, "You know that I do."

"How did you get me back?" Clint asked, still breathless "I tried...but I couldn't shake him. How did you get him out of me?"

"Cognitive recalibration" Natasha brought the rim to his lips "Drink."

He obeyed, glad to taste even water again.

"You were aware the whole time?" she asked, making sure he took enough before she took the cup away.

"Some of it" Clint confessed "Probably only when he wanted me to see it. When I was close to you guys, or telling him something...I got close to breaking through a few times, but he had a tight grip on me."

He paused, brow creased, "Recalibration?"

"I hit you _really_ hard on the head" Natasha explained, ducking her head to hide her smile.

"So you're the reason the back of my eyes are on fire" Clint managed to tease, though the pain was real "Thanks."

The spy nodded, leaning forward to start working on the restraints. She seemed to have deemed him ready to be released, pulling the straps free. Her icy fingertips brushed the back of his wrist, testing them for any tenderness.

"Nat" Clint began, trying to read her face through the mask she was putting up "How many agents did I-?"

"Don't" Natasha cut him off sharply "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. That was..._Loki_. This is all monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

He didn't look away, "Did that bastard get away?"

"Yeah" she admitted "Don't suppose you know where."

"Didn't need to know" Clint thought of the table, the offices, the lack of detail "Didn't ask."

She got up and went to the door, obviously disappointed he didn't know more. Clint sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as every muscle protested. He took the water himself and drank up, soothing his rough throat. How long since he'd eaten? He couldn't remember.

"He's going to make his play soon, though" Clint stated firmly "Today, most likely."

Natasha's jaw ticked beneath her skin, determination written all over her face as she watched the guards walk by idly, "We have to stop him."

"Yeah" he put the cup down, wiping his mouth off with the back of his glove "Who's we?"

"I don't know" Natasha whipped around, curls framing her deceptively sweet face "Whoever's left."

Clint made a show of considering it, "Well...if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better, I suppose."

"There's the Barton I know" Natasha sat down beside him, getting a huffed laugh out of her friend "You've even got some color back."

"But you don't" Clint didn't want to push but there was a strain on her face that he couldn't help but notice "I've never seen you sweat before but here you are pale around the gills. You're a spy, Nat, you've always kept your cool. And now you're hoisting the banner and calling for battle? You've never been a soldier. Why the sudden war cry?"

He looked her over, "What did Loki do to you?"

"Nothing" Natasha replied too quickly, fingers digging into the leather across her thighs. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to speak, but couldn't seem to get the words straight.

"Natasha?" he breathed, letting their shoulders touch.

"I have something to protect" Natasha kept her eyes on her gloves, watching her knuckles redden against the material "I have someone I need to get back to. She's counting on me to win this and I'm sure as hell not going to let her down."

"Pepper?"

Natasha cocked her head, ringlets hiding her eyes, "Who else?"

Clint reached out to grab her hand but she was too quick, fingers grasping his wrist and holding it. He looked up, she was glaring at him.

"Banner" was all she said.

"It just happened" Clint took his hand back, forcing her to let go "I went to find him and he was just so...God damn it, Nat, I can't explain it, okay? Don't make me try."

"I wish you had told me."

"I couldn't" he explained "No one could know. I promised him."

She raised a brow at him, "It's rare for you to put someone above me."

"I'm entitled to have _some_ secrets, aren't I?" he sounded much too bitter "Sorry."

"No, it's fine" Natasha seemed surprised "I'm glad you have someone."

"I don't actually _have_ him" Clint flopped back on the bed, pressing his gloved palm to his eyes "It's complicated. We haven't actually done anything."

"Too bad" she sighed flippantly "He's handsome."

"Isn't he?" Clint laughed, a sincere sound this time "He's like a German sheppard."

"You sure can pick 'em" Natasha smacked his knee "Good job on the giant, green, rage monster."

"A _sexy_, green, rage monster" Clint shot back, batting her hand away with a smile "Where is he? Is he here? I remember hearing him."

Natasha's smile faded, replaced by tight-lipped worry, "He...he fell out of the carrier, Clint."

Clint shot up, eyes impossibly wide, "What the hell, Nat, you couldn't lead with that?!"

"The Hulk fell out of plane, not Banner" Natasha reassured him "He's probably lying in a crater somewhere, unconscious and perfectly fine. No one's looking for him right now."

"I need to find him" Clint started to get out of the bed "He's going to be alone and-"

"There's no time for that" Natasha pulled him back down, shaking her head "We need you here."

Reluctantly, Clint obeyed.

**xXx**

Steve tucked himself away in one of the abandoned hangers, keeping out of sight as much as he could. He leaned against a smooth expanse of wall and pulled his phone out, frowning at it's blank screen. He hadn't messed with it in months, he usually just let Tony do it or had JARVIS handle it. Could JARVIS reach his phone? Would he still do things for him even though he and Tony were fighting? He'd certainly helped him break in to see Loki, this couldn't be much different.

"Uhm" Steve began uncertainly "Phone...on?"

The display lit up beautifully, mimicking the arc reactor blue that shined from Tony's chest.

"_Welcome back to your phone, Captain"_ JARVIS chimed from the device _"You have fifty-six missed calls and seven voice messages."_

"Wow" the blonde's brow creased "Only seven? I thought he'd be more upset than that with the way he's been acting."

"_I believe he became discouraged, sir"_ there was an unamused tone to JARVIS's voice _"Shall I play them for you in chronological order?"_

"Yes, please" Steve replied, putting the phone to his ear so he could properly listen.

"_Commence playing all messages from Anthony Stark."_

JARVIS sounded solemn, and he had every right to be.

"_Hey there, pretty boy"_ Tony sounded sleepy, like he'd just woken up _"I don't get up in time for breakfast and you skip out on me? Rude much."_

_**beep**_

"_Sup, Spangles? I just got out of the lab and I realize it's Thursday. Sorry for kind of dropping off the face of the Earth like that. I just started a new project and I think you're gonna like it. I'll tell you over dinner, babe, call me when you get back from your...whatever you're doing."_

_**beep**_

Steve's chest heaved in an exasperated sigh.

"_Hey asshat, I've been looking for you. But hey, I'm neglectful enough, I can't judge. I won't ask JARVIS where you are, I'm just going to get back to work. Make sure you're eating"_ Tony's voice softened _"Jesus, I never thought I'd say that."_

_**beep**_

"_So I asked JARVIS where you were and I found this fucking note. A note, Steve, what the hell? It says you'll be gone for months? Are you kidding me?! You better call me back!"_

Steve could feel his heart breaking in his chest, like spider-web cracks along glass.

_**beep**_

"_I can't trace you! I can't find even a blip of you on the radar! You are officially off the grid, you bastard!"_ it sounded like Tony was pacing breathlessly _"I'm going to hunt you down, I swear it. Then I'm going to drag you back by your ears and tan your ass red for leaving in the first place!"_

_**beep**_

"_I can't find you"_ Tony sounded drunk and on the brink of tears _"I don't know where you are and I don't know why you left. Why can't you just come home? I...fuck, I can't do this."_

_**beep**_

Steve dropped down onto the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest to bury his face in them. He barely managed to keep the phone to his ear, listening to his lover's broken words only brought barbs of pain to his already aching chest. Tears managed to seep past his clenched eyes, wetting his cheeks.

"S-Stop" Steve begged quietly "Stop playback, JARVIS."

"_I'm sorry, sir"_ JARVIS replied remorsefully _"I must...insist."_

"_Pick up your phone, Rogers"_ Tony really was drunk this time, choked up with tears that he could only cry when he'd had a few too many drinks _"I said: Pick up your God damn phone! You better pick up now or I will kill you. You said you wouldn't leave me, you swore you'd never fuckin' leave me and I __**promised**__ you I'd be there too."_

There was a long pause.

"_Are you having fun out there, being the goverment's puppet again?"_ Tony broke off, something like a sob echoing over the line _"I hate you, Steve. I fucking hate you."_

There was a shaky inhale, _"Steve..."_

_**beep**_

"Tony?" Steve forgot himself and called into the phone, growling in frustration before shoving the thing back into his pocket. Still streaked with tears, he jumped to his feet and started out the door at a full sprint. He pushed past anyone who got in his way, smacking his shoulders off sudden corners and denting the metal.

He had to get to Tony.

**xXx**

Tony jumped when the door to his storage unit rattled. It was the only barrier between him and the rest of the ship, his personally sealed work station. He had all his tools and his suit (however damaged it was) in here and as long as it stayed within his sight it was protected. The door clanged again, he stepped back and tightened his grip on the tool.

With a cry, the door collapsed on itself and flew across the room.

"Jesus!" Tony dropped the torch, dodging away from the debris. He was about to go for his suit when he realized just who was bursting in through the door. It was his soldier, wet-cheeked and desperate looking. Tony didn't have time to brace himself before the man ran at him. For a moment he was sure he was going to get tackled but Steve dropped smoothly to his knees, clutching his waist and squeezing him tight. The brunette huffed as the contact nearly took the breath out of him, hands automatically coming up to clutch the other's thick shoulders.

Steve was muttering apologies into his stomach, tears still staining his cheeks. He looked too heartbroken to be reprimanded so the genius just clung to him, letting him break down in front of him. He basked in it for a few moments before the soldier released a genuine sob, a sound that actually made him sick to know he caused.

"I don't deserve you."

Steve sounded absolutely _broken_.

"Stop" Tony dropped to his knees as well, cupping his sweet baby face to wipe away the tears with his thumbs "Shut up right now. Don't you _ever_ say that again."

Steve shook his head, "What I did to you was-"

"I didn't even tell you what you did" Tony admitted, eyes burning with the need to shed his grief "Before you left, when Fury told me I wasn't apart of the Avengers Initiative, I told him if he wouldn't take me he couldn't have you. I said we were a team, that you wouldn't go without me. And when you went...I..."

"What you must've thought of me?" Steve shadowed the hands on his face, trying to smile through the ache in his heart "I left _because_ we were a team. I know you hate being tied down and I couldn't bear the thought of you resenting me for...for tying you down. I accepted it, Tony, I did. I wanted you to keep being independent and I didn't think I could do that by dragging you down to South America. I didn't want my shield to eclipse Iron Man in any way."

Steve turned his head, blindly kissing the inside of the other man's wrist, "God knows I will do anything for you. But making you feel weak is not one of them."

"Damn it, baby" Tony husked, pulling him into a too-strong hug "What did you think I was so angry about? I thought you were leaving me, I thought you were leaving me...behind. I know it sounds stupid, but you left so fast I didn't know what to think..."

Tony steeled his jaw, pulling away to press their foreheads together, "You made me weak by leaving, you dumb ape. Without you, I don't _have_ a shield."

Steve crushed their mouths together, sloppy and desperate but perfect nonetheless. He ate at the billionaires mouth, remembering the taste of him with a light-heartening glee. It had been too long since he'd kissed him out of pure love, much too long since he'd truly tasted him. There was a smear of blueberry juice upon his mouth and the ever present metallic tang under his tongue from the reactor and the constant inhale of Iron-Man-suit dust. Tony wiped away the rest of his tears, hiding his own as he kissed the soldier back with just as much need.

The small computer in his pocket, the one he used to interact with JARVIS in a hundred different ways, chimed. Tony barely broke the kiss, no more than a breath from his lover's plump lips as he pulled it out to look at the screen.

"God damn it" Tony hissed under his breath "I knew it."

Steve sniffed, trying to rein himself back in, "What is it? What did JARVIS find?"

"That staff was giving off more than low levels of gamma radiation" Tony pushed up on his knees, tugging on the other's elbow to try and get him to stand "There was another wave, lower than that and constant. J didn't pick it up because it was so small it practically mirrored the lengths, widths, the whole curve was a mirror."

The blonde's brow pinched, "So it was there the whole time?"

"Hasn't your head been hurting, sweetheart?" Tony's voice was a low whisper, fingertips trailing across the blonde's temple "Mine has."

"Yeah" Steve recalled the buzz in his ears, the pain creeping into the back of his head "It was this pressure, almost constant. Like needles."

"I think that was this" Tony waved the device, showing the encrypted data "I think Loki was messing with our minds. The things I said..."

"There was a grain of truth, but the words just spilled out" the soldier finished "I didn't mean it, Tony."

"I know" he smoothed back his lover's soft locks, trying to smile assuringly "Me either. I couldn't stop myself. I tried but I just wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me. I thought it would make me feel better but all it did was make me sick inside."

"I'm sorry" Steve echoed, the same thought echoing in his mind.

"Me too" Tony stole a quick kiss, tasting his lips just once more "You're more than an experiment, by far."

"And everything about Howard..." the soldier swallowed thickly "I was just being an ass. It was wrong of me to even think let alone use it as a weapon against you."

Tony faltered, "You didn't have a dad?"

"He ran out on us when I was a kid. My mother was too heartbroken to get out of bed for more than a month" Steve confessed, eyes drying up "The suit is yours, Tony, it has nothing to do with your father."

"It has everything to do with dad and you know it" Tony laughed breathlessly "But this explains why you were so rough with Banner earlier. I've never seen you snap on someone so...well-meaning before."

Steve wet his lips, "About Bruce-"

"Later" Tony pecked his lips "Right now we need to focus on Loki. We can fix us later."

Steve struggled to pull himself together, scrubbing away the rest of his tears on his shirt sleeve. His heart glued itself back together. It was a fight, like trying to pull on clothes when you were too tired to even stand up. He shook his head sharply, bracing a hand on the floor as he eased back onto his knees. Steve Rogers had broken down completely and it was time for Captain America to take over.

"Loki's going to need some kind of power source, a strong one" Steve managed to grit out, mind grinding into a semblance of working order "You need to make a list of-"

"He made it personal" Tony cut him off, eyes bright with sudden realization.

Steve shook his head, "That's not the point."

"That is the point" Tony stood suddenly "That's _Loki's_ point. He hit us all where we live, why"

"To tear us apart" the soldier was a little slower to stand "He was pretty adamant about that. Every time he spoke he was trying to draw lines between us."

"Divide and conquer, yeah, it's great" the brunette was pacing now, fingers raking through his hair "But he knows he has to take us out to win. _That's_ what he wants. He wants to be beat us, and he wants to be seen doing it."

Tony gasped softly, eyes widening, "He wants an audience."

Steve nodded encouragingly, "Right."

"Germany was previews, this is opening night" Tony rambled "Loki is a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered on it, he-"

Steve cocked his head pointedly, "That sound familiar."

"Son of a bitch" the billionaire stated in wonder, pausing just a second before shooting toward his work station.

Steve snagged his arm, "Tony, wait-"

His words were cut off and swallowed by his lover's eager mouth, calloused hands cupping the angles of his jaw to force him to comply. Steve wrapped his arms around his waist in return, pulling him against him eagerly. He only got a moment of the man's complete affection before the kiss broke, an insufferable grin twisting the Stark's clever mouth.

"He's going to Stark Tower" he pat the soldier's cheek "You suit up and assemble the team."

Steve tightened his grip, "We shouldn't separate."

Tony kissed him again, slower this time and much sweeter. Steve's eyes drifted shut, savoring the contact like a starved man until once more his lover took it away from him.

"No, please" Steve whispered, eyes still closed "I can't be away from you. I just got you back."

"Look at me" the blonde obeyed the command in an instant "Are you listening?"

Steve nodded slowly, arms still strong around his lover's body.

"The world needs Captain America right now, not Steve Rogers" Tony informed him as gently as possible "Just like it needs Iron Man."

"Right..._right_" Steve clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to let the man go "I'll go find Widow and Hawkeye. He'll be back to normal by now."

"Good" Tony wiggled out of his grip "Go. I need to get the suit fixed to fly."

Steve slowly backed out of the room, only ripping his eyes from his lover when he absolutely had to.

They had a mission to complete.

* * *

**Wow, that took me an insanely long time to write. Sorry, I started a Boondock Saints/Walking Dead crossover and the whole break up and EVERYTHING. This fic just reminds me of him and some of the ideas I had were because of him and that's frustrating. But I just proved this story is so NOT dead. I really am sorry it took me so long, I love you guys**

**BTW: That speech of Tony's was inspired by a photoset on the fic's tumblr. You can find the link to that blog on my profile page. So to the creator of that, I salute you and you're brilliance**


	11. Chapter 9

With his suit firmly in place, Steve went to seek out Natasha. He found the room they were using to monitor Hawkeye's condition. He held his wrist out to the keypad and JARVIS opened it for him wirelessly, the door sliding aside to reveal an alert Black Widow.

"It's time to go" Steve informed her.

She hesitated, "Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way" he promised, glancing around the room "Can you fly one of those jets?"

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a rejuvenated man, "I can."

"So you're the Agent Barton we've been worried about" Steve stepped forward, offering his hand "Captain Steve Rogers."

The blonde cam closer, taking his offered palm for a firm shake, "Clint Barton."

"Good to see you back in form" Steve nodded, approving of the clarity in the man's eyes "I've seen you shoot. You're very good with a bow."

"And a plane" Clint assured him.

"You got a suit?" Steve inquired, the archer nodded "Then suit up."

Once the soldier was out of ear shot, Barton gave his friend a pointed look, "Was that seriously Captain America?"

Natasha nodded, "Don't let the big blue eyes fool you, he can snap your neck on reflex."

Clint looked skeptical, "He doesn't look like he could pet a kitten too hard let alone kill someone."

"He's our leader whether you like it or not" Natasha informed him, heading toward the door "Are you coming?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't follow him into combat" Clint clarified, following her loyally "Wait up."

**xXx**

Tony went on ahead, reaching his tower long before the others. He tried to free the tesseract but it's shield was impenetrable. Loki was there on the upper deck, seemingly waiting. That smug bastard knew he was coming. He was expecting him. Tony hated to disappoint.

"_Sir, the Mark VII is not ready for deployment."_

"Then skip the spinning rims, we're on a deadline" Tony snapped, landing as gracefully as he could on the platform "Is the CAP-100 fixed?"

"_You now very well you nearly destroyed it during your last drunk tirade"_ JARVIS replied evenly _"I believe you called it 'your right', sir."_

Tony kept an even expression as the suit was pulled off by his machines, "How much is salvageable?"

"_Just the gauntlets, sir."_

"Get them ready to launch" Tony commanded, barely feeling the tug as his boots were removed "Cap might need them out there."

"_Consider it done, sir."_

Tony entered the parlor, eyes quickly finding the god striding toward him. Loki smirked at the sight of him, staff glowing strongly in his hand.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?" Loki inquired smugly.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning on threatening you" Tony declared, taking the path down the ramp toward the bar.

Loki tisked, "You should've left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, well, it's seen a bit of mileage and you have the, uh-" the brunette gestured "The glowing stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

Loki chuckled under his breath, "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no. You mistake me. _Threatening_" Tony elaborated, grabbing one of bottles and glass "No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming" Loki stated, coming closer "Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers" Tony revealed, rolling his eyes when the man gave him a suspicious look "It's what we call ourselves. It's sort of like a team. An 'Earth's mightiest heroes' kind of thing."

Loki tossed his staff to his other hand, "Ah, yes. I met them."

"Takes us a while to get traction, I'll give you that" Tony gave a sardonic laugh, his grin cold "But let's do a head count, shall we? There's your brother, the demi-god."

Loki winced and turned away, the staff shaking in his hand momentarily. Tony took the distraction and grabbed his CTB's from behind the counter, slipping them on his wrists as quickly as he could. He'd refined the bracelets and they were much more receptive, much quicker on the latch-on. At least, he hoped they were, he'd only done in-lab tests and they had been...acceptable. You had to run before you could crawl.

"Then there's the super soldier, a living legend with more strength than you can measure" Tony continued casually "A man with _breath-taking_ anger management issues. A hot red head with a quick draw and thighs as strong as an alligator. An archer with one hundred percent accuracy and a grudge. And _you_, Ozzy Wanna-Be, have managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki composed himself, "That was the plan."

Tony took a drink, grimacing, "Not a great plan."

He rose a dark brow, "So you say. Why should I care?"

"When the rest come" Tony's face fell into a solemn expression "And they will. They'll come for you."

Loki didn't look impressed, "I have an army."

"We have a Hulk" Tony argued.

"Oh, I though the beast had wandered off" Loki retorted, gesturing grandly.

The billionaire didn't even flinch, "You're missing the point."

"No, Mr. Stark, I believe I've found the point" Loki's lips curled into a prideful smirk "And it resides inside your bed-mates lovely little head."

Tony froze long enough to give himself away, the topic of his soldier throwing him off guard.

"I've heard" the brunette swallowed down a snarl "You said some particularly nasty and untrue things. Trying to undo all my hard work by filling his head with doubts. _That_ wasn't your smartest move either."

"Oh yes, I've delved deep inside the soldier's heart and I've found everything he loves and fears" startlingly blue eyes narrowed "Does that anger you?"

The god almost backed up at the mortal's sharp glare.

"Impossibly so."

"Then let me tell you something you have yet to discover, Man of Iron" Loki's head cocked like a snake scenting the air, testing and deadly in his element of words "He's _dull_. A follower, a wind-up soldier toy with a pretty mouth for you to play with. A virgin for you to deflower, a tool to use, but not an equal by far."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that!" Tony quipped heatedly "You talk about him like he's-"

"Property" Loki cut in, sounding as if he were stating weather conditions "_Your_ property."

"He's a hundred times more than that" the hero protested "He's an icon for these people, a legend that's lived for years in ice just waiting for his time to come. He's my friend, my partner...he's everything."

The god laughed wickedly, "Is this truly Midguardian love?"

"We're not the norm" Tony could recall all their fights quite vividly, but their night in bed pushed to the forefront of his mind "Trust me."

"You two are almost as ridiculous as the Bird and the Beast" Loki sneered, the prick in his pride showing "Even under complete control, that little hawk thought of nothing but that monster. You seem to have the same single-mindedness."

Tony bristled defensively, "Maybe we are, but that doesn't mean we're any worse for wear."

"Your precious captain whores himself to the House of Stark" Loki echoed his own words, recalling the sick look on Fury's face "To use your father's hand-me-downs is disgraceful, even for Midguardians."

The brunette's cool exterior actually cracked, "How do you know about my father?"

"It was all there, in his head" the god waved his staff, the glow of it burning the hero's eyes "You know...I would never settle for a mate my father intended for himself. I don't see why the great Anthony Stark would."

Loki started circling Tony, causing the Stark to tense up. He didn't give him the satisfaction of showing fear but he did follow him with his eyes, refusing to even turn his head. The bastard knew what he was doing, swimming around like a shark starving for blood.

"You are not displeasing to my eyes" Loki observed in an absent tone, eyes raking over the iron hero "You're smarter than the others, better than those ants crawling around out there for sure."

Loki stopped in front of him, blatantly sizing up his body like he was nothing more than merchandise.

"Stop it" Tony muttered, goosebumps cropping up along his forearms.

"Your mind is too great to wither in this shell. I could make you young" Loki raised his staff, letting the blade run across the man's cheek "I could make you perfect once more."

Tony gasped harshly as the power crept into his skin, sizzling through his nerves and into his bones. He could feel himself shifting, flesh crawling and resettling in a way that made his stomach churn. In a moment his chest lightened considerably, the constant ache of metal disappearing like smoke. Loki's teeth flashed in some cruel form of a smile as he waved his hand, a full length mirror growing up from the ground beside them.

"Take a look, darling."

Tony turned, horrified to find himself looking no more than twenty-four again, all smooth pale skin and pitch black hair. It was what he looked like years before the arc reactor, before his dad's death, back when the money flowed like water and the next piece of ass was his only concern. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and his palms down his face, finding the reflection of him to be true. He dug his digits into the middle of his chest, the heart beat beneath them strong and sure. He pressed harder but there was no pain, not even a bruise. He lifted up his shirt to discover the arc reactor and the scars gone, leaving nothing but a handsome expanse of flesh and muscle. He dared to touch it, almost jumping when he felt nothing but his body. No metal, no ridges, no ugliness. Even his breath came easier.

"I could keep you like this..._forever_" Loki promised sweetly, sliding up beside him until his cold lips almost bussed his cheek "You would never age. You would only grow stronger by my side."

Tony shook his head, brow furrowed in uncertainty, "You can't..."

"Of course I can" Loki rasped in his ear, touching the point of his staff to the man's cheek once more "Every king needs a queen."

Tony's true image fell back in place almost instantly, starting at the growth of the arc reactor and spidering out until even the tendrils of grey came back to his hair. The tan came back to his skin and the beginnings of his crow's feet reappeared, twenty years falling back upon him like a cloak. The sudden thrum of the reactor shook his body, that awful metallic taste bathing his tongue.

"Leave the world behind" Loki demanded, leaning in to brush the most intimate of kisses just beneath the hero's jaw "Leave the captain to his death."

Tony shoved him away, taking some steps back to clear his head. That damn staff was fucking with him again, creeping into his brain to make him warm and compliant. He wasn't going to let him do it again.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Tony's smirk was sharp enough to cut, two could play that game "There was a time in my life that I would've probably said yes. There was a time when I would've torn this world apart for what it did to me. I would've helped you burn these people from the inside out. But not now, not anymore. Now? I'm going to stop you."

"You are the most foolish of mortals!" Loki seethed, pride smarting at being dismissed so easily "Do you know who I am, you broken thing? I am Loki, rightful king of Asguard!"

"But this isn't Asguard!" Tony taunted fearlessly "There are no thrones here! And if there was? Steve would have dibs."

The god's eyes flashed, "And just why is that?"

"Because he's the greatest thing to happen to this planet" Tony preened proudly "I should know. I'm only second to him."

"You only say that because he's your precious _whore_" Loki spat.

"Is that what you told him?" the brunette questioned, understanding more than ever what had caused his lover's prickly attitude.

It was Loki's turn to look proud, "In no uncertain terms."

"He may be that" Tony admitted "He may not get my references, he may be old fashioned, he might be the cause of half my distractions, and he may even be my greatest weakness. But let me tell you this...he's a thousand things you can never be. He's the most selfless and loyal leader this pathetic world could ask for. He's uncommonly kind, stupidly naive, ridiculously pretty...and you're not going to take him away from me."

Loki stiffened at the true threat, "If I do?"

"I will _end you_" Tony proclaimed "You can be sure of _that_ in no uncertain terms."

"You cannot hope to stop me" Loki's smug certainty was fading, replaced by rage "I am a god. Your mind with my power could rule the world and a hundred others! I can give you everything and still you chose to stay with this pathetic race and that ridiculous soldier!"

"You really don't understand, do you?" Tony scoffed, an edge of sympathy in his voice "I don't _want_ whatever I want. Nobody does. Not really. I've worked my ass off for everything I have, including Steve. All this-" he gestured around him "-is only worth something because I poured my sweat and blood into it. What kind of fun would it be if I just got everything I wanted? Just like that, and it didn't _mean_ anything. What then?"

Loki let the spear slip through his hand, tip touching the floor, "I thought you humans craved instant gratification?"

Tony shook his head mournfully, "You don't know the first thing about us."

"I don't need to understand you to enslave you!" Loki snarled, swiping the staff like a sword "I will rule you all the same!"

"You're not listening!" Tony barked back "There's no version of this where you come out on top! _Maybe_ your army comes and _maybe_ they're too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"Enough!" Loki back handed the drink from the billionaire's hand, the other flinching when it shattered "I will not hear another insolent word from your mouth. You will obey."

"My place is on my team" Tony corrected him "Fighting you."

"Your team?" Loki slithered up to him, staff charging "How is your team going to find the time to battle me when they're so busy fighting _you_?"

Tony jolted when the spear clinked against his arc reactor, every muscle pulling taunt as he prepared to wrench away. It crackled against him but didn't seep into him, dulling once more. Loki's grin twitched before it fell, the god's brow bunching up in confusion. He tried once more, the spear clinking but unable to control him.

"This...usually works" Loki stammered.

"Oh, performance issues" Tony pulled a face "Very common problem. One out of five, I hear."

Loki growled and snatched the brunette by the neck, digging his fingers in with enough strength to bruise. Tony could feel the god's nails cut into his skin before he was picked up off his feet and tossed onto the floor, skimming the smooth surface like a rag doll. The contact jarred his elbow and both his knees but he ignored it, struggling to get up.

"JARVIS" he grunted out "Any time now."

Tony was barely on his feet before the god pounced, digging his fingers up under his jaw and holding him almost up off his feet. He gasped for air, the pressure on his throat increasing by the moment.

"It is over!" Loki growled through his teeth, rough voice pouring into his ear "You will _all_ fall before me. But you, Mr. Stark...you'll fall first."

"Deploy" Tony gasped, pushing at the other's fingers with no avail "Deploy!"

It happened in slow motion, then all at once.

**xXx**

Something was destroying the skyline.

Peter heard Deadpool land somewhere behind him but he couldn't look away even for a second. Something was glowing on top of Stark Tower, growing brighter as the minutes ticked by. Power crackled through the sky, little sparks of pure energy creeping and dancing through every brick and shard of glass like a swarm of spiders emerging from a once-tightly coiled nest. Though his suit was finished and covered him, protecting him as best it could, he still felt like that vulnerable kid who scurried through the streets. He hadn't had time for a test run before Deadpool had showed up and told him something was happening.

"I told you, baby boy" Deadpool drawled, coming up to stand beside him "Something's up there. I say we go up there and see what."

Warning bells went off in the back of the younger man's mind, "This is _so_ not good."

The glow intensified before some kind of beam shot up into the air, cutting through the clouds and gathering up at a fixed point. It seemed to tear some kind of hole in the sky, expanding outward until it was positively gaping. Peter backed up, shielding his eyes from the surge of light that bathed the city. It took a few moments for it to fade but when it did it was a nightmare. There was a hole now, the beam feeding into it, and from their vantage point he could see it was a sort of portal. And from that new door emerged little dots, whizzing down and out until they got close enough to take shape.

The _zing_ of a blade emerging from it's sheath rang in his ears, "It looks like we've got visitors."

"Friendly?" Peter croaked hopefully.

They started to set up on the buildings like a plague, taking out chunks of rubble with the lasers shooting out from their chariots.

"Doubt it" the anti-hero hissed, bracing himself "Ready to take some of these pus-suckin' fuckheads out?"

"As many as we can" Peter nodded "What's the plan?"

"Uh" Deadpool faltered "Jump really high and aim for the head?"

"Good enough."

**xXx**

Steve gaped up at the sky as the Chitauri spewed across the city, tearing up whatever they touched. He grasped his shield even tighter, clutching it to his side like a lifeline.

"Tony, are you seeing this?" Steve wondered aloud.

"_Seeing"_ Tony's voice came over the mic in his ear _"Still working on believing."_

"Be careful up there" the soldier demanded, catching the vapor trail of his lover above all their heads.

"_Has Banner come back?"_

"Banner?" Steve frowned "No, are you expecting him?"

Tony sighed over the line, _"Keep me posted."_

Steve's sigh rattled his shoulders, "We could really use him right now."

"_Hang strong, Princess."_

Full lips quirked upward, "Bite me."

"_That's the spirit."_

**xXx**

When Thor landed, the team was assembled. Steve felt a sense of belonging swell up inside his chest, the captain coming through.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve demanded.

"Loki's surrounded the cube" Thor informed him "The shield is impenetrable."

"_Thor's right"_ Tony came over the comms in their collars and ears _"We've got to take care of these guys."_

"How do we do this?" Natasha inquired, eyes darting from one hover bike to the next.

"As a team" the soldier stated firmly.

Thor shook his great mane of hair like a lion, "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Get in line" Hawkeye grunted, plucking his arrow rather harshly out of the chest of an alien "I've got dibs on his eyes."

"Save it" Steve cut in fiercely "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we're going to need. Otherwise these things could run wild. Tony, are you listening? I'm going to need you up top and-"

Someone scream out a warning, and from (seemingly) out of nowhere a man in some kind of suit landed close to him. He skidded on his ass, kicking up gravel and dirt as he went. He had two Chitauri masks clutched in his fists, head swaying like he was dizzy. His suit was red and blue, a black visor like material covering his eyes. Web-like designed covered him from head to toe.

"You've got to be kidding me" Natasha deadpanned "What is _that_?"

The man picked his head up, looking around at all of them, "Uh, hi?"

"Who the hell are you?" Hawkeye snapped, fingers twitching toward his quiver.

"Um" the man, a thin sprig of a thing, got to his feet "I'm Spider-Man, I guess."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed up, "You Midguardians must have very large spiders."

Captain looked him over cautiously, "I hope you're here to help."

Spider-Man saluted him cheekily, "Sir, yes, sir. Me and-"

"WHOOOOOOOO!"

The resounding whoop of joy echoed off the buildings. Everyone's heads tipped back, eyes to the sky, and they saw a stream of smoke coming from one of the hover bikes. There was a streak of red and black riding it, swirling around an around above their heads. He was waving grandly down at them, calling out things like _I_ _just found this!_ and _How do I look?_

"Me and my partner up there" Spider-Man thumbed toward the shrieking anti-hero "He goes by Deadpool."

"We know" Natasha frowned up at the puddle jumper "Trust us. We've seen his work."

"Lucky you, you never get paired with him" Clint was sneering "Don't tell me you're going to be as obnoxious as him?"

"Me? No way!" Spider-Man's joking tone faded into a serious cadence "Captain. I'm here to help. Just tell me what to do."

Steve's hand tightened on his shield, "Can you handle the sewers?"

"_My_ powers are more suited outside, Cap" Spider-Man tisked, shooting out a web line to snag an arrow off the ground. He yanked it back into his hand, waving it tauntingly at the archer. Hawkeye snatched it out of his hand, hiding an amused grin as he slid it in his quiver.

The captain seemed impressed, "What else can you do?"

"Swinging, super strength, quick, general spidery-stuff" Spider-Man shrugged modestly "And _he's_ pretty much invincible, so...we're on your team. If you want us."

"_Hey!"_ Tony shouted in Steve's ear _"Who am I hearing?"_

"There's a masked man here calling himself 'Spider-Man' here" Steve informed him over the intercom "He's an agile little thing."

Tony laughed in his ear, _"Spider-Man?"_

"That's what he's telling me."

"_Let him in, Cap"_ Tony insisted, recalling the hologram _"I'm sure he's a good kid."_

Steve ducked his head down for a moment, lowering his voice, "His partner seems kind of off. I don't even know what they can do."

"_Every superhero has to earn his chops"_ the iron hero scolded him _"Might as well start with the big boys."_

There was a load, distinctive rumbling sound coming toward them. They all turned, weapons ready, only to find it was their missing scientist on some sort of beat-up motorcycle. As they got closer they could see how filthy he was, covered in about an inch of dust and grime. His hair was even more wild, if that was possible. He pulled up close to them before killing the engine and kicking down the stand in one smooth movement.

Clint, who was screwing back in an arrow head, slowed to a stop. He stared openly, disbelief washing through them more than the others.

"Hello" Bruce stated, looking around with a scrunched up nose "This all seems...horrible."

"I've seen worse" Natasha snarked, recalling the Hulk's assault on her.

Banner looked ashamed, "I _am_ sorry."

"No, it's alright" her full lips curved up into a hint of a smile "We could use a little worse."

The scientist spotted the suited man, "Oh. Hi. You're new."

Spider-Man gave a little wave.

"Bruce?" it was a hesitant, soft call from the back of the group. Bruce tilted his head up, trying to peer over the captain's broad shoulder to see who it was. Thor and Steve stepped aside to reveal their archer, dirt-smeared and wide-eyed.

"Clint" Bruce couldn't believe his eyes "I thought you were...Loki had you, didn't he?"

"Yeah" Clint's eyes briefly fell to the ground "I'm back. Nat fixed me."

"Good" the scientist cleared his throat, trying to keep down the choking swell of happiness and relief in his chest "Good...I-I'm...I'm glad."

A pregnant pause settled in. The two men could only look at each other, trying to convey a thousand things all at once. It was heady, both suddenly overwhelmed and breathless with something neither of them quite understood.

Bruce wet his lips, desperate to find something to say, "Clint...I..."

Barton started at him at a run, closing the distance between them in moments. Bruce barely had time to brace himself and open his arms before the archer was in them. Clint was quick to cradle the other man's head in his hands, threading his fingers into unruly dark hair and pulling him into a hot kiss. Bruce moaned at the contact, wrapping his arms around him in return. He tucked his forearm along the archer's lower back and pulled him up into his body as if to cradle him. It was a protective gesture. The way he dug his fingertips into the archer's shoulders, the way Clint slanted his mouth and allowed him to taste as much as he wanted, it was all a possessive display.

Banner broke the contact first, barely pulling away as he caught his breath, "I looked for you."

"I knew you would" Clint clutched harder, trying to convince himself that it was all real "Stupid. You should of stayed in hiding. Loki used me, he used us all, I blew up the ship to-"

Bruce stole another kiss, swallowing up his words, "Don't. You were under. You couldn't control yourself."

"Fuck, _Bruce_" Clint ached to taste his mouth again "Promise me later."

"I thought you didn't like promises?" Bruce teased, tightening his grip.

"Shut up, Banner" the archer struck him in the shoulder with his palm "We have a job to do."

Bruce put on a mock-innocent expression, "You're the one who jumped on me."

"And now I regret it" Clint's voice was just as playful, just as light "Shouldn't you be green?"

The older man lowered his head, brushing his lips across the soft skin below the archer's ear, "Shouldn't you be shooting something?"

"Boys!" Widow pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, voice fading to suppressed laugh "Boys..."

"Aw, they're so cute" Spider-Man elbowed Thor good-naturedly "So do you all just pair up naturally or is there a drawing? Do you pick even or odds or...what?"

Thor shrugged, "Midguardian courtship is strange to me. My love hit me with her transport. I believe that is romantic here."

"Violence followed by love" the slighter hero shrugged "Yeah, I can dig it."

Natasha shot him a glare, he snapped his mouth shut. There was another whoop, followed by a closer yelp right before Deadpool landed close to his partner. He wobbled unsteadily for a moment before he regained his footing, seeming to be smiling. He spotted Hawkeye and Banner before they could pull away, laughing heartily at the sappy moment.

"Oh great, it's that asshole" Clint muttered under his breath, sending a protective streak through the scientist in front of him.

Deadpool nudged Spider-Man, whistling suggestively, "So do they pair up naturally or-?"

"I asked already" the boy shrugged him off "Apparently so."

"Damn, too bad" Deadpool snickered "Bird Brain has one fine ass."

Bruce bared his teeth, the archer blocked the anti-hero from view, "Like you ever had a shot, Dead Boy."

"Deadpool" Natasha wiped the blood from her mouth, eyes pointedly away from the sniper "I've missed you."

"Aw" the older man cooed "You too, Widow Maker."

The red head roller her eyes, "You really think you're funny, don't you?"

"Ah, sugar-tits, I don't have to _think_ anything" Deadpool preened "I _know_."

"Not thinking?" Spider-Man scoffed "That sounds like your strong point."

Tony was laughing over the comm link, _"Why is it I'm never around with comedic relief shows up?"_

Captain looked up to the sky, "Tony?"

"_Yeah, I'm listening."_

"Banner's here."

"_And you doubted me"_ Iron Man teased _"Tell him to suit up, Cap. I'm bringing the party to you."_

They caught a glimpse of Iron Man coming around a building, the sun glaring behind him. A moment passed, two moments, and something exploded out of the side of the tower. It was that hulking, armored, flying beast that had carried many of the Chitauri inside it.

Natasha's eyes widened, "Stark, I don't think I understand your definition of _party_."

Tony was leading it straight toward them, the beast's great body breaking into and slicing through the ground. Bruce started to turn but the archer grabbed his hand, hauling him back.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Clint snapped, the look on the older man's face softening his tone "You don't have to."

Bruce's lips pulled at the corners, not quite a smile, "You know I do."

"But...I just got you back..." Clint muttered under his breath, fingers threading through the other's filthy digits "And that sounds stupid, doesn't it? Because this is why you're here."

"This is why we're all here" Bruce cupped his face, bringing the archer close enough to brush a sweet kiss across his cheek.

"Nevermind" Clint's voice held more resolve now, his training kicking in "Do what you have to."

Bruce tightened his grip on the younger man's hand, squeezing it for good luck. The scent of cut grass caught his nose, the tang of copper clinging to his tongue. Rich, earthy, tempting. Clint's leather finger guard was warm against his hand, smoother than he would've expected. It would be a good last memory to hold onto until he changed back. He released it slowly, reluctantly, and the agent stepped back to give him some room. Bruce started toward the monster with small steps, readying himself.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve called, catching the man's attention "Now might be a really good time to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain" Bruce replied, catching the soldier's eyes only for a moment "I'm always angry."

It was a devastating sight to watch Bruce Banner become the Hulk, but it was even more astounding to watch him strike the beast in the nose like a shark. The mighty body seemed to pull up on itself, armor cracking and falling away as it began to flip over the green monster. The group scattered, taking cover as debris rained down upon them. Natasha may have turned her head away, trusting the captain's shield to protect her, but she didn't miss the way Deadpool shoved the spider brat against the nearest car and covered him with his body. Bits of metal cut into the mercenary's back, slicing up his suit a bit, shielding the other man.

The moment it cleared the group gathered back to back, readying themselves as the angry screeches of the Chitauri echoed through the streets. Clearly they hadn't expected this much of a fight. Hawkeye hurriedly reloaded his quiver and notched an arrow, sharp eyes darting from window to window for any signs of full-out assault. Hulk, large and intimidating, roared right back at the aliens as if they were nothing more than an annoyance. Iron Man landed, blasters up and more-than-ready for a fight. Deadpool took out two shining, large framed pistols and held them aloft. It was a sight to see.

"They sound super pissed" Deadpool claimed, sounding unconcerned.

"No shit, motor mouth" Hawkeye grit through his teeth "We kind of just killed their wheels."

Thousands of feet above their heads, the portal began to glow even brighter. Soon, several of those flying beasts seeped out along with dozens more of the Chitauri on their bikes. It struck a note of terror throughout the city.

"Call it, Captain" Tony advised, JARVIS pin-pointing each of the hundreds of enemies behind his mask.

"Alright, listen up" Steve began strongly, mind running on overdrive "Until we can close that portal what we need is containment. Barton, I want you on _that_ rooftop. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Tony, you got the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Understand?"

"Got it."

"Oh yeah."

Hulk grunted loudly, catching the archer off-guard as the beast trudged closer to him. He craned his neck back, staring up at him with a hint of awe and more than a touch of fear. Stark slowly raised a hand, hoping he wouldn't have to blast the monster off.

"You...you watch yourself out there, Big Guy" Clint stuttered out. Hulk stared at him for a few long moments before he raised his fist, causing the slighter man to flinch. Instead of getting hit, the thing's great thumb bumped under his chin. It was a surprisingly affectionate gesture.

The Hulk snuffled, still touching the archer, "Bird be safe."

"Oh my God, it can talk" Deadpool shoved Spider-Man, amazement clear in his voice "Did you hear that? _Shit_, that's cool."

The Hulk raised his hand, spreading the palm out across Clint's head in a careful petting motion. Feeling brace, Clint grabbed the monster's hand and lowered it, squeezing it with both his own.

"I'll be careful" Barton promised "Don't worry."

Hulk looked down at him, brow furrowed, but didn't make any protesting noise as he backed up.

Tony went to grab Hawkeye, "Need a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Tony, wait" Steve said suddenly, catching the iron hero's attention "You be careful too, Stark. We can't afford to lose anyone."

"I'm always careful, ask anyone" Tony snarked, saluting him before secure handful of his vest"Better clench up, Cupid."

They flew off in a rush of smoke. Hulk watched them go, eyes sharper than they would've thought.

"Deadpool. I want you up in the air, taking out those fliers" the captain turned, frowning to find the man already gone. There was a happy shouting soon echoing through the streets, he looked up to find a smear of red and black disappearing on one of the flying puddle jumpers. He seemed to be instigating a game of bumper cars.

"He's..." Steve looked for the right word "...an odd one."

"Enthusiasm is not unwelcome, captain" Thor pointed out.

"Understatement on both ends" Spider-Man put his arms out "What about me, Captain?"

"I want you working on getting civilians trapped in those upper buildings _out_" Steve replied quickly, looking to the mentioned upper windows "Keep them as safe as you can. Don't let anything get in your way. Can you do that?"

"Totally" the suited man assured him.

"Thor. You need to bottle-neck that opening, slow 'em down" Steve stated, picturing it perfectly You go the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded and took off toward the tallest building he could find, aiming for the top.

"You and I will stay on the ground" Steve told Natasha "Keep the fighting here, keep 'em busy."

Widow flicked off her safety, "Good."

"And Hulk?" the soldier asked.

The beast turned with a low grunt, looking fearsome.

"Smash."

* * *

**AN: I'm going to post this un-beta'd, I'll get to it in a few days. I've got other stuff going on. I wanted to post something for you guys since you've been waiting long enough.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A tad rough, little un-beta, because once again it's 3am. Forgive me? I know you do :)**

* * *

Tony's heart was hammering in his chest. It wasn't because of the fighting, at least not directly. He'd been in fights before, he'd flown with a roughed up suit – hell, he'd built his first suit under high stakes pressure. Sure, this was a little out of hand, but he wasn't worried about himself.

It was Steve and the citizens on the street he concerned himself with. His lover was down there somewhere, lost among the rubble and those alien beasts. They'd been parted for so long and had done nothing but fight for the past few days. If something were to happen to him, Tony wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Tony was reasonable. He knew that Steve could take care of himself and anyone else who came along. He had stayed alive through seventy years of ice, for God's sake. The man was as stalwart a soldier as he had ever seen. But Tony had seen past the facade. He had held Steve in his arms, he had kissed his trembling lips and felt the warmth of his strong body. He'd seen the soldier fall apart. He knew the kind of man he was. Inside, Steve was caring and selfless. His mind, though tactically trained and sharp as a whip when it came to strategy and rescue, was probably struggling to keep his soft heart out of it.

Steve would throw himself under a bus rather than see one single civilian die.

"JARVIS, find Steve."

"_He's on the street below, sir."_

True to his word, JARVIS lit up the screen to show his soldier amongst a group of Chitauri. He kicked up the thrusters and went straight for it, knocking out as many of the aliens as he could until he landed close to his lover. Steve's eyes met his and he brandished his shield pointedly.

"Stark!"

Without a second thought, Tony fired a stabilizer beam at the center of the shield. Like pure clockwork, it amplified and reflected at an angle and cut through almost a dozen of the aliens. They fell in heaps across the street, weapons clattering uselessly onto the pavement. It was over in seconds, leaving the area clear of enemies. For now.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked, scans picking up nothing in a hundred feet.

"Yeah, this is nothing" Steve rolled his shoulders "You should've seen the Nazis."

"They probably didn't appreciate you punching Hitler in the face a hundred times."

The soldier's light-hearted laugh cut short as Hawkeye spoke over the comm link.

"_Captain. There's a bank on 42nd past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there."_

"I'm on it" Steve replied, leaning into his collar briefly to make sure the marksman could hear him "I have to go."

Steve was walking past him when Stark grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. In a rare unprofessional moment, the iron hero raised a steel gauntlet and touched his cheek. It was just a few seconds but it spoke what he needed it to. The soldier's lashes fluttered beneath the touch, the contact sending a little flush to his cheeks.

"I have to..." Steve's eyes fell shut "_Tony_."

Tony's screen lit up furiously as a cluster of Chitauri tried to blast their way out of the city, "Me too."

They separated with heavy hearts.

**xXx **

When Steve arrived at the bank he found Spider-Man. The young suited man flew into a topmost window only seconds before he had planned to charge in. The kid had no idea what he was getting into. A protective streak ran through the soldier. He couldn't let him run into the lion's den alone. Steve strapped the shield to his back, taking a few deep breaths before he started climbing up to the second floor. Two leaps later and he found the window, pushing inside.

There were more Chitauri in there than he had originally thought.

And they were armed to the teeth.

Steve tossed his shield, knocking out the alien creeping up behind Spider-Man. The two of them set to work on the swarm of beasts, clearing out an entire floor side by side.

"You're strong" Steve pointed out, snapping the neck of the Chitauri he was grappling "Too strong for an average Joe."

"Trust me, Cap" Spider-Man shot out a web, blinding a Chitauri before he jammed it's staff into it's own face "I'm not average."

"You should've-" he delivered a heel-kick that sent the beast out the window "Looked first, before jumping in."

"My plans are amazing" Spider-Man assured him, shooting a well-timed web that gummed up a Chitauri weapon before it fired into the crowd of captives "It's my follow-through that's totally weak."

"Watch out!"

The two heroes parted in time for a Deadpool-shaped blur to pass through them, the anti-hero jumping up over the railing to sail down into the pit of civilians. Managing not to hit any of the terrified people, Deadpool shot in a wide breadth to take down as many of the surrounding aliens as he could. It was a brilliant (if not risky) display that caused a lot of screaming. Rogers was about to comment on reckless behavior when he heard it, a high-pitched beeping that cut through the gunshots and shouting. He plucked up his shield and threw it toward the noise, landing it in the middle of the chest of the Chitauri who had put it in motion. A device no bigger than his fist fell to the ground, lighting up dangerously and still making that pulsing sound.

Shoulder-blocking one of the aliens out of his way, he got to the railing, "Everybody! Clear out! Deadpool, there's a bomb, it's going t-"

Icy, strong arms wrapped around his neck. Clawed fingers dug at his helmet, slowly peeling it up until the whole thing came off his head. Using the Chitauri's momentary confusion against it, Steve snapped his head back into the thing's face. Pain spidered through his skull but it got the beast to let go. The soldier picked up his shield and ran to the window, the rapid beeping behind him discouraging. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other two men running to the windows as well. He jumped up, tucking his body behind the shield just in time to block the blast from the bomb. It was a harsh explosion, sending him flying out into the bright sunlight. There was a rush of sound then pain, metal giving way beneath his body as he landed on top of a car. There was a loud crash beside him but he was almost deaf to it, blood pounding so loudly in his ears it hurt.

Steve dragged himself up onto his elbows, grimacing as hot flashes of agony raced up and down his limbs. The serum was already starting to try and stitch his body back up but it didn't numb him to the injuries. He kept a constant mantra in his head of _I'm fine_. It was enough motivation to get him off the car, landing on his feet and managing to stay there. Steve looked for the other two and found them embedded in the dented car beside him.

Deadpool was burned from back to ankle, the suit singed but holding together. Blood was blossoming up into the dark material, turning it shiny and staining it horribly. It looked as if he had been closer to the anti-hero was bracing himself on one arm, looking down and hovering over something. The soldier limped over, finding the younger hero limp beneath him. Spider-Man looked pretty roughed up, a smoking blast-wound covering his shoulder. One of the Chitauri must've got a cheap shot in. Deadpool was cradling his masked head in one hand, the other busy thumbing the wound to check how bad it was.

"Is he alright?" Steve inquired, though he knew it was moot at this point. They were all hurting.

"He'll be fine, he's a strong kid" Deadpool assured him, lightly slapping the younger man's face "Come on, baby boy, wake up."

The blonde eyed the anti-hero's wounds, "I think you're out of the fight, soldier."

"Psh, these are nothing" Deadpool cocked his head at him "What about you, Cap?"

"I..." Steve looked at the destruction around them, brow furrowed. He was fine, he could do this...couldn't he? This wasn't too much for him, was it?

"I need more power" the soldier finally admitted.

Spider-Man jolted up suddenly, awakening so abruptly that it startled the captain.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Spider-Man declared loudly, compensating for his little black out "What'd I miss?"

"We got blown out the building" Deadpool flicked him in the head "It's kind of cute when you're all girly, but the whole _saving_ _you _thing is getting kind of old."

"I don't need saving!" Spider-Man protested indignantly, pushing out from under the anti-hero to land on the ground. He turned, ready to yell at him again, but he caught sight of his back and froze.

"Jesus" the younger hero breathed, stepping closer "Deadpool..."

"Shut up" Deadpool slid off the car, stretching "Your shoulder okay?"

Spider-Man flexed and rolled his shoulders, hissing under his breath, "It'll heal. I'm ready."

"Me too" the other countered "You ready, Cap?"

"I think so" Steve lifted his wrist, pushing back his sleeve to touch his CTB "JARVIS, are you there?"

"_Always, Master Rogers."_

"Thank God" the soldier muttered before speaking up "I need the CAP-100. Can you send it to me?"

"_I'm sorry, sir, but your suit is in a state of disrepair right now" JARVIS admitted "I can fly you in the gauntlets. Would that suffice?"_

"Anything" Steve insisted "I'll take whatever you can give me."

"_They're on their way, sir."_

"Thanks."

"_Master Stark is in need of your assistance."_

Steve's heart jumped into his throat, "What's wrong? Where is he?"

"_A large group of Chitauri have come upon him. The Iron Man suit is at forty-five percent power."_

"I have to go" Steve spoke to the other two, strapping his shield to his back in one smooth movement "Stark needs me. You need to get those civilians out safety and keep fighting."

Deadpool nodded, picking shrapnel out of his shoulders, "We'll take care of it."

Without another word, the captain took off at a full run down the street.

Peter looked to his companion, "You saved me again?"

"Well..."

**xXx**

Steve's chest heaved with each great breath, legs taking him at full speed toward the other hero. He could see it, almost a block off. The bright pulse of Stark's blasts, the screech of the aliens...there were a lot of them. He had to get there. He had to keep Tony safe. He couldn't lose him, they hadn't really had a chance yet. Their life together...there was so much they had to do.

He had so much to say.

JARVIS said something over the CTB but he couldn't hear it.

"Tony!"

Steve climbed up a bus without losing his stride, eating up the distance. He could see the iron hero fighting amongst the group of them, seemingly holding his own. The dangerously low power supply in his suit gave the soldier's heart worry. There was a roar behind him, then a tug at both his wrists. Metal closed around him, sealing up the flesh from his forearm to the tips of his fingers. He could feel the power pulsing in them, cells charging up for use.

Without a second thought, Steve sent a pulsory beam through the street and struck down almost a dozen of the aliens. They fell like sacks of flour, burned up and destroyed by the raw blast. He jumped down into the fray, taking out two more.

Another wave of Chitauri was coming.

Tony smirked behind the mask when he saw the gauntlets, "Needed a little help there, old man?"

"Just a little" Steve eyed the oncoming group "So do you, by your power supply."

"JARVIS, you are such a nark" Tony accused, mouth twitching even further upwards "Thanks."

"_I thought you'd approve, sir."_

"I love my eye candy close by" Tony teased, getting a glare from his lover "What?"

"Concentrate, Stark."

**xXx**

Clint watched with a smirk as Loki was blown out of the sky, his arrow doing it's job. That smug bastard should've known he always hit his mark. A Chitauri crawled up over the side of the building, roaring as it charged at him. He went to drawn an arrow but felt nothing but air. He didn't even hesitate as he switched to melee mode, smacking the thing hard with the length of his bow. He kicked it as hard as he could, sending it tumbling backward to it's death. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He whipped around to find a fleet of Chitauri coming right for him, chariots humming as they powered up to charge.

They were going to blow him off this roof.

Clint snagged an arrow out of one of his fallen enemies, slipping it into his quiver as he'd done a hundred times. He tapped out the combination for the grappling hook on his keypad, setting it up just a second before the aliens started firing. He'd done tricks like this before, how different could this one be? He could fall. Taking a risk, the archer ran toward the edge and jumped. Wrenching his body around, Clint fired up at the wall and waited for the kick of the line snagging.

The wall collapsed into fire and rubble, breaking apart under his arrow. The line went taut for only a moment before he started to fall for real, the drop suddenly much more frightening than it had been moments ago. The alien chariots raced above his head, taking the roof with them. His stomach bottomed out, a heavy spike of fear and adrenaline drugging his blood. He clawed at his belt for anything but there was nothing that could help him now. The hook wasn't falling as fast as he was, he couldn't even use the make-shift rope.

Something hit him and everything went dark. Thick, heavy arms curled around him and dragged him against something much too solid to be real. The sound of breaking glass rang through his ears. He cracked open his eyes but all he saw was filthy green. The sudden impact had his head swimming and he couldn't pinpoint where he was for a moment. The green was...skin.

"Hulk?" Clint rasped, reaching up and pushing at the thick shoulder. The Hulk relented, relaxing his grip enough for the archer to take in his surroundings. Clint found himself curled in the cradle of the monster's arm like a babe, it's broad face hovering over his own. They were in an office of sorts, the windows (their door) lying in pieces all over the carpet. Hulk must've caught him out of the sky and landed in here. The thought of Bruce, tucked so deep inside his mighty armor, jumping from another building to save him...it was amazing.

Hulk shifted him around until he was actually tucked into his arm, the other raising up until it was in front of his face. The movement was particularly slow and careful. Hulk swallowed heavily, extending one heavy finger until it touched the archer's cheek. Eyes locked on his own movements, Hulk brushed his finger down the man's face in a heartbreaking caress.

Clint couldn't help but be touched by the sweetness of it.

"I'm okay, Big Guy" Clint told him, letting the creature touch him as he pleased.

"Bird almost fall" Hulk grunted "Birds not 'sposed to fall."

Clint grabbed the giant's finger, marveling at how large he was, "But you caught me."

Hulk cocked his head to the side, mouth pulling into a frown, "Always catch you."

The archer broke, "Damn it, Bruce."

The Hulk stiffened up when Clint threw his arms around his neck, hugging him as best he could with the size difference. He squeezed him tight without fear of repercussion, half-wishing it was really Bruce who had said those words but knowing that it actually was.

"I need more arrows" Hawkeye pulled back, hands still curled around the beast's mighty shoulders "I'm out."

Hulk growled low in his throat, pulling him back against his chest easily. Clint flushed all the way up to his hairline as those big hands seized his hips, forcing him in place. The ease of it sparked a fetish in him but he suppressed it for later. Now was not the time for that.

"No, Big Guy" Clint smacked at his shoulders with open palms "I let you play, now you have to let me."

"Protect mate" Hulk snarled, refusing to let go.

Clint's heart fluttered up into his throat, eyes glassing over as he processed those words. Did Hulk think he belonged to him? A fire set in his loins, forcing a panting whine out of his throat. Hulk rumbled in approval and loosened his grip, giving the archer the perfect moment to squirm away. Clint stood on his own between the creature's knees, face to face with him. He kept a hand o his shoulder, gripping it as reassuringly as he could.

"We're going to talk about that later" Clint informed him "Right now we're kind of busy. Let's find Cap, we need to regroup."

Hulk only pause for a few moments before he turned on his heels, baring his back.

The archer's brow furrowed up, "What?"

"On" was his only reply.

"On what?" Clint insisted.

Hulk snuffed, "Back."

"Uh..." Hawkeye looked him over, judging the dimensions against his own "Okay. Sure, why not?"

Clint strapped his bow to his quiver securely before climbing up on the monster's back. He put his arms around his neck as best he could, his legs not quite long enough to curl around him properly. He felt sort of like a child hanging on it's father's shoulders. It was a little ridiculous and he was about to get off when Hulk started running towards the windows again.

There was a rush of light and wind, blinding the archer.

And then they were in the battlefield again.

**xXx**

Everyone who witnessed the fight said the most amazing thing was seeing _the_ Captain America and Iron Man back-to-back, fighting off a swarm. Those who saw it said it was nothing short of inspirational. Those more inclined to the romantic said it was the greatest symbol of the past and present they'd ever seen.

The truth was, it was terrifying.

Steve finally lowered the gauntlets once the remaining aliens were down for the count. JARVIS was crackling over the blown intercom in his collar, warning him about how low the power was in is gauntlets, but he could barely hear him.

"I think my comm links are blown" Steve informed the other hero once they had a moment of relative peace "I lost my helmet at the bank about a block down. This one's pretty shot."

"JARVIS, patch Rogers through to the main channel through his CTB" Iron Man gritted out "You should be able to use it now, Cap."

"Thanks" Steve flexed his hands inside the gauntlets "We need to touch base with everyone, re-group. Widow's working on closing the portal but I don't know how or if she's even close."

"I need to get up there and run more scans, if she can't close it maybe I can" Tony put his palms down, ready to take off, but hesitated as a message came through. Steve couldn't hear it but he could see the tension in his lover's body even through the suit. What was happening? Who was he hearing?

"Is that Widow or reinforcements?" Steve called.

"Neither" Tony sounded distracted "I have to go."

The soldier came closer, "Tony? Who was that?"

"Go down that street and take the first left" the iron hero pointed "Thor needs your help."

"Wait, who was that?" Steve yelled over the suit's thrusters "Tony!"

Worry wormed into his heart as he watched the man fly off, leaving a smoke trail behind as he headed toward what looked like the bridge.

"Can you hear me, JARVIS?" Steve shouted through his gauntlet, the AI gave a rough affirmative through the cracked comm link in his collar "Inform me the moment Tony does something stupid."

"_Yes, sir."_

**xXx**

Peter watched Deadpool shoot, eyes wide behind his mask. The man was a brilliant shot. There was something more to him, something altered and artificial that let his body stitch itself back together in record time. The seared material of his suit was starting to reveal fresh, pink skin. The flesh was still scarred up like wounds that had seen months of healing time. The material was more stalwart than his own, his suit was already peeling back to show off his bloody wounds.

In a class of fast-healers, he seemed to be the slowest.

"You _have_ to teach me how to shoot" Peter demanded, whistling when the anti-hero popped a Chitauri right in the eye socket "Damn."

Deadpool tisked, "Learn your own moves, kid."

Peter felt his heart swell with adrenaline in his chest, the need to prove himself flushing through his system. He took a run at the Chitauri Deadpool was lining up to shoot, stepping off a street lamp to put some real leverage into his spin kick. It snapped the alien's neck, nearly taking the entire head off. The older man hummed in approval, tucking his empty guns back into his holsters. He yanked out his swords, flipping them around easily. Sure, he was showing off, but the close way the kid watched made it worth it.

"Color me impressed" Deadpool drawled.

"Well, I'm kind of awesome" Peter rubbed the back of his head, flushing under the mask.

There was a whoosh above their heads, they looked up in time to see Iron Man pass toward the edge of town. He seemed to be single-mindedly heading somewhere.

"Hey, what's that about?" Peter inquired, brow all furrowed up beneath his mask.

Deadpool dug around in his belt until he found an extra S.H.I.E.L.D. comm link. He shoved it up under his mask and into his ear, fiddling with it to find the common channel. The device screeched loudly, causing the older man to wince and bend over.

"Shit!" Deadpool cursed, suddenly standing upright and lowering his voice "Okay, I got them. I can hear Black Booty."

"I'm sorry?"

"Widow" the anti-hero grinned "She says she can close the portal!"

"Sweet!" Spider-Man faltered "That's the girl, right? Not that archer you hit on?"

"Nah, it's the girl" Deadpool cocked his head, listening carefully. A Chitauri tried to creep up on him. Deadpool plucked a knife from his belt and tossed it carefully, sticking it right in the alien's forehead.

"Wait..." Deadpool walked over, plucking out the dagger "I think..."

Spider-Man stepped closer, trying to hear in vain, "What is it?"

"It's Stark" Deadpool suddenly sounded so serious "I think he's..."

Peter held his breath, remembering the older man's blinding smile and sharp wit, "What?"

Deadpool shook his head, "Let's find the others."

**xXx**

Steve turned to fire and cried out, a blast from one of the Chitauri spears striking his stomach. He was knocked off his feet, sending him sprawling into the gravel dust and grit. His gauntlets clanged off the road, power drained to almost nothing (if the light bar was any indication). They'd become almost useless without their normal power source. His comm link was useless under his collar, his CTB smothered up by the bits of his suit.

Steve could hear Thor's mighty hammer smacking off the Chitauri like flies. He tried desperately to get up but the sight of crimson bleeding through his suit gave him pause. The red and white material was burned open by the hit, skin nearly on fire from the contact. He could see the flesh where it had given way, black and ashy.

Blue and red gloves passed in front of his eyes, one grabbing his arm while the other settled on his shoulder, "Captain?"

Steve tilted his head back, cracking a smile, "There you. I wondered where you ran off to."

Spider-Man helped him up, bracing his weight until he managed to stand on his own merit, "Deadpool said something about Mr. Stark doing something."

"What?" Steve insisted, finding the anti-hero taking out the stragglers Thor had left behind "What's going on?"

Deadpool didn't reply.

There was a roar before Hulk landed among them, a bit of purple and leather on his back. The beast crouched, their missing archer sliding off his back.

"Did you hear Stark?" Clint tapped his own comm piece, the device snug over his hearing aid "What's going on? Is there a nuke?"

"I think Stark's taking it out" Deadpool thumbed toward the gaping portal above their heads "_Really_ out."

Steve lifted his wrist, "Tony? JARVIS?"

The gauntlets were dead and he didn't know if the CTB could even register his commands through the metal. Steve growled and started ripping them off, sparks and wires coming off beneath his grip as he peeled them off like a second skin. He broke the joints at the top of the finger pieces and the entire thing fell apart, clattering to the ground in hunks of steel. He pushed back his real glove, his skin slick with sweat but his bracelet still intact.

"JARVIS?" Steve brought the metal to his lips "Can you get me through to Tony?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Hurry, please" Steve insisted, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the channel switch over "Tony?"

"_Well look who's back on line."_

The soldier looked up to the sky and squinted in the distance, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover, "Stark, what the hell are you doing?"

"_Nothing, Spangles, mind your own business"_ the tone was flippant but he wasn't buying it.

"_I can close the portal"_ Natasha's voice broke through, sounding breathless but sure _"Can anyone copy? I can shut the portal down!"_

The soldier almost jolted from the news, "Do it!"

"_No! Wait."_

"Tony, these things are still coming through" Steve protested "We have to do it now or the entire city will be overrun."

"_Listen, I have a nuke coming in and it's going to blow in less than a minute"_ Tony countered.

Steve felt his stomach bottom out, "A nuclear warhead? How...? Who would send that?"

"_Fury must've been overruled"_ Iron Man replied, sounding distracted _"I'm taking care of it."_

"How?"

"_It's gotta go somewhere"_ Stark drawled, the faint beeping of the suit's lock-on system coming over the intercom _"Unless you'd like the town to be blown up?"_

"No, but..." the blonde trailed off "Your suit's low on power."

"_You think I don't know that?"_ Tony hissed impatiently _"But unless someone else is going to fly up here with their super suit, I look like the best option this city has."_

Steve could see the vapor trail of the suit and the bomb, mind racing frantically until it all clicked in place. Tony's tight voice, the horrifically low power of the suit, the solemn looks of the others. Even Hulk was quiet, as if sensing something was off. Peter snagged another spare comm link out of Deadpool's utility belt, slipping it under his mask to hear what was going on.

"You can't do this, Mr. Stark" Peter advised hurriedly "That's a one way trip. The thrust power it would take to keep that nuke going in space...to make sure it got far away enough from the portal, let alone to hit whatever's on the other side...it would drain your suit. I know it will."

In his suit, Tony smiled.

"No one likes a show-off, kid" Tony teased, forcing himself to sound light-hearted "Put the rest of the power in the return trip, J."

"_Sir...shall I reconnect this line to Master Rogers only?"_

"No" Tony's smile faded "I've got nothing to hide."

"_Is it true?"_ Steve cut in harshly, watching the hero like a hawk _"Will the Iron Man suit run out of power?"_

Tony closed his eyes for just a moment, savoring the worry in his lover's voice. Steve was so sweet, like cane sugar when they kissed. He could still remember the first day they'd really met, the soldier so pretty all barefoot and scared as he tried to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. He could remember the moment he knew he was screwed, the moment he fell in love. Steve, so in control and honest, had trusted him enough to take him in his arms and dance with him in front of hundreds of people and countless video phones. _The_ Captain America had trusted him, relaxed into him, wanted to kiss him...

Tony's heart melted all over again.

Steve...who he had lied to for months about his condition, who had taken him in from the rain with no need of anything but his comfort, who had loved his father so much...

Steve, who had looked so beautiful beneath him. He had never seen anyone so innocent moan so sinfully. He would never forget that first night. They'd only been together a few more times after that but each time had been breathtaking. Then his soldier had been ripped from his arms. The man he loved, the man who had helped him restore his reactor, the man he didn't want to be without. Courageous, brave, giving, soft-hearted...

"God damn it" Tony felt his eyes watering "You make me so fucking weak, Rogers."

Steve would give his life all over again to protect any one of those civilians. This sacrifice? His blood-stained life? It was the least he could give.

"Okay, you figured out a way, good. Get another suit!" Steve barked into the bracelet "The Tower's right there. Change out fast, don't go in half-cocked."

"_There's no time, Cap."_

"Yes there is!" Steve protested desperately.

"_Tell me you wouldn't do the same."_

"Then let me" the captain countered "Put me in my suit, I'll take it. Don't do this! Don't try to be a hero!"

"_For once, maybe I'd like to be!" _Tony snapped hotly.

"Why are you doing this?" Steve could feel tears burning his eyes as the suit got further and further up into the sky "Why do you have to do everything alone? I can help, I can figure out another way."

Tony swallowed thickly, audibly, _"I have to do this because...because I'm not strong enough."_

"And what?" Steve scolded vehemently "This will make you strong?"

"_No!"_ the iron hero sounded unsure though _"Yes...kind of." _

Steve's mouth was dry, his heart was skipping every other beat, "Why can't you let me help you?"

"_Because I can't lose you!"_ Tony yelled, making the soldier flinch like he'd been slapped.

It took the captain too long to reply, "What?"

"_I can't lose you"_ Tony replied steadily _"I'm not...I'm not strong enough."_

"For God's sake, Tony – and you think I _am_?" Steve laughed weakly, a broken sound that hurt the others to hear "Let them burn if it means you live. They don't matter if it means I lose _you_."

Tony smacked off the Stark Tower as he led the nuke upward, _"You don't mean that."_

"I do" Steve's voice finally cracked.

"_It's too late for me"_ Tony stated, trying to convince himself along with his soldier _"I was living on borrowed time anyway, Spangles. We both knew I was running out the clock. It just caught up to me a little sooner than I'd planned."_

"You're such a liar" the soldier made it sound like a plea, as if he were begging for him to be lying now.

"_Steve..."_ Tony felt like he was drowning, the portal getting closer and closer _"Tell me you love me."_

Steve gaped down at his CTB.

"_Come on, baby, tell me you love me"_ Tony urged _"I need to hear it just this once."_

"Damn it, Tony" Steve clenched his eyes shut, heart swelling at the nickname "You are the dumbest smart person I know."

The brunette was closing in on the edge of the portal, "_Steve, please. Just lie to me for a minute and tell me you love me!_"

"Why don't you come down here and I'll tell you face to face!" Steve bargained, the comm link whining in protest. From there on the ground, the soldier watched the iron suit disappear up into the portal. He panicked, lungs seizing up in his chest like they hadn't done since they'd been infected with asthma. He smacked the device, shaking his wrist.

"Tony, can you still hear me?" Steve exclaimed, sounding youthfully breathless "This isn't fair! You're not supposed to leave!"

Steve sucked in a huge breath, praying he wasn't too late, "Every time you fly, every time I train, every time I close my eyes, all I think of is you. I've loved you since we met, maybe before, and everyone knows it. Everyone but you."

There was a choked sound over the line before it went strangely silent.

"Tony?" Steve felt his knees going weak "J-JARVIS? Please, Tony...please..."

Tony didn't reappear, the light in the portal growing to an almost blinding sheen.

"_I'm going to close it"_ Natasha's rough voice came over the line _"I have to."_

"No!" Steve begged "Don't! Not yet, please, Nat, not yet."

The aliens started collapsing around them, the glow in their limbs fading, but the soldier barely noticed.

Peter walked over, reaching out to put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Captain...the line's dead. I think he's-"

"Shut up" the man's bark didn't have nearly enough venom in it, his blue eyes filled with tears "You don't know that. You don't know..."

"Nat" Hawkeye whispered over the line, eyes up at the closing portal "Close it."

She actually hesitated, _"Clint..."_

"There are thousands of people down here" the archer closed his eyes, throat tight "Close it."

Steve lost his breath as a beam of light shot up into the sky, swallowing up the portal completely. The edges started to close in, eating itself up to seal off. The sky thundered, the clouds rolled, and the stars on the other side faded out. The portal sealed. The soldier's sharp eyes caught a blur of movement, a spec of dark against the normal sky.

A human shaped blur.

"Holy shit" Deadpool awed, head tilted all the way back "The son-of-a-bitch made it!"

Iron Man was falling fast.

Steve barely had a chance to smile before fear ruined it, "He's...he's not slowing down."

Peter quickly checked his web-shooters, they were almost empty, "I don't have enough string, I can't get to him."

The soldier started to panic, "Thor! Can you-?"

"I have him" Thor started whipping his hammer around, powering it up to catch the iron hero. Tony was heading for the ground, angled to smack off one of the buildings. Steve was about to bark at the Norse god to hurry but words died as the Hulk gave a mighty roar. Before anyone could realize what was happening, the creature leapt from the ground and high into the air. With that great lunge, he snagged the iron hero out of the air and into his arms. Cradling him protectively, Hulk bounced off the building a few times before landing with a heavy _smash_ that cracked the ground up into slivers.

Hulk grunted and laid his precious cargo on the ground, nudging at him with his knuckles to get a response but finding none. He growled, pushing him harder.

"Stop!" Clint came up, pushing the creature back a bit "Shit, guys, he's..."

Thor and Steve ran to his side, both dropping to their knees on either side of the fallen man. The god ripped his faceplate off, brow knit in confusion as he looked over the iron frame. Steve quickly unlatched his gloves, baring his flesh so he could test for breath. He felt nothing against his fingers.

"Oh God" Steve trembled, laying his hand over the dull arc reactor "It's not working, the shrapnel...the reactor..."

There was no hum beneath his skin, no sign of life. His lover face was blank, relaxed, almost asleep. He had claw marks down his cheek, the skin broken and flaked in crimson. A trickle of blood matted his hair and stained his forehead, his other cheek busted open and purpling. The suit was horribly damaged, the red paint coming off in great flakes where he'd been blasted or scraped against. The metal was cold on his palm, dented in great valleys.

Steve scooted closer, reaching behind the man's head to find the emergency release. The helmet fell apart, exposing sweat and blood slicked hair. The soldier carefully cradled his head in his lap, resting him against his knee as if some small comfort would bring him back.

"Tony?" Steve was breaking, he could feel the sobs already shaking his chest "T-Tony?"

He ran his thumb along the other's forehead, tears starting to fall like hesitant rain across Stark's skin.

"Fuck" Deadpool muttered, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his companion "Is he...you know?"

Peter couldn't reply, eyes wet beneath the cover of his mask.

Clint fell to his knees, digging his palm into his forehead so hard it hurt, "God damn it, Stark."

Steve's heart dropped into his stomach, shattering into a thousand pieces that cut him up from the inside out. His head swelled and filled with their life, the one they'd started to build together. If Tony didn't wake up, then it would be all over. No more shared breakfasts trying to steal food off one another's plate, no more working out together and secretly checking the other out, no more surprise kisses, no more tentative hand holding. Tony would never remark on another one of his sketches. Steve would never scold the other for not eating again. They'd never test the arc reactor again. They'd never go over a suit design. Tony would never again ask his aesthetic opinion of a color scheme or outline. They'd never lay in bed again, content and quiet, waiting for the sun to rise.

"You promised forever, you lying bastard" Steve whispered under his breath, lips barely curling around the words "This isn't even close."

Tony would never see the sun again.

They'd never suffer another press conference together.

They'd never revel in the glory of fighting back-to-back again.

They'd never bask in shared ecstasy again.

Steve braced a hand over the arc reactor, the other coming up to cover his face. He bowed his head, hiding his tears from his team mates as he silently wept for all the things they'd never have again.

"I can't..." Steve choked off, barely able to draw a full breath past the heartbreak.

Hulk whined low in his throat, eyes dancing between the two men. Deep inside, Bruce ached.

Without warning, the monster rose up on it's haunches and roared with all it's strength.

Tony jolted awake, hands slapping on the ground as his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Steve reared back, startled enough to almost crawl away. The billionaire sat up, breathing hard and glaring at the Hulk with wide eyes.

"Jesus! _What?_" Tony barked, then realized just where he was "What the hell? What just happened?"

Stark narrowed his eyes at the kneeling archer, "You better not have kissed me."

He caught sight of the red and black clad superheroes nearby, "_None_ of you better have kissed me."

Hulk bellowed his victory, beating his chest in triumph.

"Oh yeah" Peter fist pumped "Totally didn't lose anybody!"

There was a weak sound behind Tony. He shifted around, turning to see a shocked captain sitting in the dirt with his hand raised as if to fight off something. The soldier was wide eyed and wet-cheeked, dirt smeared all over his face and across the flesh disappearing into his collar. He looked so painfully beautiful with his golden hair darkened by filth and sweat and his eyes so blue.

His pretty, fallen soldier.

"Look what you did to the awesome suit I made you" Tony held out his iron-clad hand, gesturing him closer "You're filthy, baby."

Steve pounced forward, wrapping his strong arms around the billionaire's shoulders and curling his fingers into his hair until it stood on end. He could feel the soldier's chest shaking as he tried not to sob, the man clinging to him with enough strength to hurt. Tony gaped as he put his hand on the man's back, scrambling to think of some way to comfort him. His strapping hero, his captain...

"Stop all that" Tony berated the blonde, pressing his cheek into the man's damp hair (still so soft) "You're sure making a lot of noise over a tired, old man."

"Shut up, Tony" Steve rasped, pulling back to grab the iron hero's face "Just for once, shut the fuck up."

Tony didn't have time to scold or make fun of his lover for dropping the oh-so-powerful f-bomb before he was yanked into a kiss that clacked their teeth. He let the soldier have what he wanted, eyes falling shut as Steve tasted his fill. It was full of desperation, but most of all it was full of concern.

"You worried about me, Princess?" Tony murmured into his mouth, getting his hair pulled for his effort.

" 'M always worried" the soldier replied, giving him one more swift kiss on the lips "Are you okay? How's your reactor?"

Tony grinned at the way the soldier thumbed over the cover, the blue glow falling over his tan skin, "I'm fine. It's buzzing away."

"I can feel it" Steve wheezed, falling back on his ass and staring down at the device "I can feel it."

"Shit, Steve? What's wrong?" Tony knelt closer, watching his lover's chest stutter.

"It's okay, it's okay" the blonde dropped down onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes "I'm just having my first panic attack in a hundred years."

His too-pink mouth broke out into a grin beneath his arm, breath still coming in great heaves. Tony ducked his head for a moment before he tossed it back and laughed, chest plate shaking with his mirth. It was a rare, truly amused sound. Deadpool and Spider-Man exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Old man love" Peter quipped.

"Midguardian love" Thor corrected him, wiping the dirt from his cheek with the back of his hand "It is strange, yes, but precious and stronger than Asguardian steel."

Clint got to his feet, the rush of relief so overwhelming it made him dizzy.

Still laughing, Tony caught sight of the fallen Chitauri, "Really, what happened?"

"We won" Peter informed him, still psyched up "We totally won it all."

"Sweet, _yay_" Tony cheered weakly, throwing his hand up in the air "Good job _everyone_ involved. Real team effort. Let's, uh, let's call off the work day tomorrow, okay? Just take a little break."

"We deserve it" Steve added, still sounding shaky.

"For sure" Tony rolled his neck, feeling pain in every inch of his body "Have you guys ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint like two blocks from here, I want to try it."

"Guys, not to rain on your lovey food fest, but we're not done yet" Clint pointed out, thumbing at the damaged surface of Stark Tower.

Thor scowled, "Yes, there is still the matter of my brother."

"Who the fuck is that, again?" Deadpool questioned.

"My brother" Thor replied, fist clenching hard around Mjolnir "The starter of all this."

"More ass-kicking?" Deadpool whipped out his pistol, dumping the empty clip and reloading it in one smooth motion "I'm down."

"That's the right attitude" Tony nudged the captain's foot with his gauntlet "Are you gonna make it, Princess?"

Steve kicked his arm before he sat up, looking ten years older but relieved.

"Let's go" Steve grabbed his shield, hauling himself to his feet "On your feet, _brat_, we have a fake god to scare."

"Yes, sir" Tony snarked, holding out his hand to get some help to his feet.

The soldier complied, getting him up with a great heave. The team, including their two newest members, started heading toward Stark Tower with a new resolve. Hanging to the back, Steve laid a hand on the Hulk's broad back. The monster whipped around, ready to attack, until it saw his earnest face. The beast calmed, the captain crooked his finger in a request to come closer. The Hulk kneeled obediently, though his eyes were narrowed. He obviously didn't trust him but he was willing enough.

"Thank you" Steve stated softly "I'm going to tell Bruce as well when he gets out. But thank you, Hulk...thank you for saving him. You're..."

Steve reached out and boldly patted his shoulder, his breath still rattling in his chest, "You're not a monster at all. I was wrong. I'm sorry for saying that."

Hulk grinned, raising a huge palm before smacking it down on the soldier's shoulder. Steve nearly fell under the weight, grunting with each 'friendly' pat.

"Pretty star man not bad" Hulk replied brokenly, giving one more pat that knocked the blonde to his knees for a minute "Just old."

"Yeah, _old_" Steve pushed up again, kneading his fingers into his shoulder "Now let's get Loki, huh?"

Hulk's grin showed more teeth this time, his growl the only response the soldier needed.

**xXx**

Steve and Tony snuck up on the crawling Loki, both grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing him to flip over. The god's face was terrified as he looked between the power couple, eyes finding the rest of the team lined up behind them.

"Loki!" Tony declared jovially.

"There you are" Steve dug his fingers into the god's shoulders, getting him to wince.

"We've been looking for you" Stark needled, the claw marks on his face only giving him more of an edge "You're in a bit of trouble, young man."

Steve pulled a face, nose scrunched up, "I think I'm going to have to put you over my knee."

Loki wilted under their hot glares, "Only if I can have that drink first."

The soldier drew back his fist and punched him right in the nose, whipping Loki's head back so hard he blacked out. The god collapsed in a heap, barely making a sound.

Tony looked over, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, "Steve, look at that hole in the floor."

"Hulk smash puny god" the beast huffed proudly.

"Good job, Hulk" Steve praised, dropping a kiss on his knuckles where he had struck the god.

"That is impressive" Tony broke out into a smirk, lips quirking "_That_ I'm getting glassed over. _That_ is never leaving."

* * *

**I really love this chapter. It took me forever to write, but I seriously consider this one of my most beautiful pieces of literature in a while. I hope you guys like it as much as me. Actually, I REALLY hope you do, because I love your feedback and input. Seriously, I take your reviews and sometimes I put them word-for-word into the chapter itself because you're all so brilliant. I love every single one of you. This isn't a good-bye or anything, I'm just really proud of this chapter.**

**So, I'm pretty sure this installment has one or two more chapters to it. I'm thinking one. I dunno. It wasn't as popular as it's predecessor, "Ever Fallen In Love?", and I feel bad that we've lost some of the original audience on the ride. BUT that does not discourage me as long you lovely old/new/continuous fans keep reviewing and stroking my ego. And it's totally cool if you don't like the pairings or the scenes or the fact that it continued at all. I'm just happy you read any of my things.**

**My "Saints and Walkers" fic is a little behind, what with season 3 starting up again. After I finish this, I'm going to take a little break to go back into S&W, work on my impending Inception fic (which I'm only writing in-class, so it's slow-going and won't be posted for a long time, but it's Arthur/Eames dom-sub themed if you're interested, that'll be up eventually), and I'm doing some personal character analysis pieces.**

**Love you guys, REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME AND WANT MORE!**


	13. Chapter 11

They ended up taking two days of recuperation in Stark Tower. Loki was locked up tight at S.H.I.E.L.D., bound by electrified cuffs and a gag that kept his silver tongue silent. Thor elected to stay at the facility to watch over him and Fury allowed it. The others stayed under Tony's generous offer for a place to crash and eat.

They gladly accepted.

The moment Steve arrived, he headed to Tony's bedroom. He shed his suit as he went, dropping bits and pieces along the stairs and across the carpet without a care. The moment he dropped into the bed, naked as the day he was born, he slept.

And then he kept sleeping.

Steve couldn't remember being so tired since before he went under the ice. It was a rough blur of sheets and bowls of soup. Tony faded in and out, coaxing him awake only long enough to push a spoon or water bottle between his lips. Stark's voice swam through his memories as well, a constant stream of new ideas for the tower and the hype from the battle. How the people were parading in the streets, how a lot of them loved The Avengers now, how they got tattoos and made banners and props just to show their support.

"_It's amazing, Steve, wait 'til you see it."_

Strong fingers carded through his hair and down his back a lot, more soothing than rousing. Steve can barely hear what he's saying but his touch came through loud and clear.

He wakes up just once in those dozy forty-eight hours. It was to the smell of bitter coffee drifting under his nose, the delicious kind that's price made Steve blush (at least the first time he heard it). After that he had encouraged the other not to buy it, calling it a waste of money for so small a bag. He'd picked his head up in a silent request for a sip.

Tony had tipped some in his mouth, the warmth and taste bringing the soldier closer to cognitive.

But Steve found himself just too tired to even push up on his elbows. He could feel his wounds were gone but where they had been was bruised, a deep ache in his bones that left him on the brink of passing out again.

"What's goin' on?" Steve slurred, trying to sound clear.

"You've been resting, baby" Tony ran his thumb along his hairline, golden lashes fluttering at the affectionate touch "I wanted to tell you I've been through my dad's notes. Apparently the serum's just reserving your strength to heal. You should be back up tomorrow. When you get up, we're sending the cube and Loki back. I told them not to do it without you

Steve hummed, head hitting the pillow once more, "I wanna be there."

"I knew you would" Tony smiled, pulling the covers back over his broad shoulders "Go back to sleep."

**xXx**

The bed was huge. Sheets colored the shade of storm clouds and soft against their skin, mattress stretching wide enough to easily fit the both of them with space to spare. They'd half-assed shower after they'd arrived, the fight trickling down the drain in gritty rivulets. Hours they'd laid here, switching between sleeping and dozing as they let their bodies rest.

Clint was laying on his back, boxers hanging low on his hips and bare chest rising with each relaxed breath. One hand was curled across his stomach, idly stroking the skin. Natasha was stretched out on her stomach, the blanket's plushness almost hugging her naked chest. Her panties were starting to tug down her bottom from her sleepy squirming, elastic resting on the top swell of her cheeks. She was nosing into her own forearm, enjoying the tickling sensation. They'd actually teased each other when they'd shed their clothes and revealed their matching dark grey underwear, great minds and all that.

The sun was setting outside. A brilliant mix of violet and dark pink was spilling into the room, crimson splashing across the bed like fresh blood.

They were both bone tired, exhausted to the point where even their hair and nails hurt. The bed was softer than they'd had in years or at least felt that way after the fight they'd had, and it smelled so clean. Now it was filled with a slept-in scent, like how skin smelled after a long night's sleep. They didn't plan on moving for at least another twelve hours.

"I need another shower" Clint murmured, eyes still closed.

"Mm-hmm" Natasha hummed lazily, cracking her eyes open long enough to look towards the bathroom "It's huge in there."

"This place..." Clint wet his lips, rolling his head on the pillow to settle in more "It's not bad."

Natasha frowned into her arm, "Don't get too attached, it's just temporary."

Clint sighed in agreement.

Her brow knitted up, "Where's Bruce?"

"Sleeping, probably" Clint replied lowly "Changing really tires him out, I guess. I barely dumped him in the bed before he fell asleep. I'll probably see him...tommorrow?"

"The day after."

"Yeah, when we take back the tesseract" Clint lifted his head a little, squinting down at his companion "Where's Pepper? I thought you'd be in her bed."

"She's really busy" Natasha yawned, stretching out a bit more to relax her muscles "I'm going to stay here for a bit afterward, help her handle this, tighten up security."

There was a long pause, the red head almost fell back asleep.

"Phil's dead."

Her eyes snapped open, heart swelling painfully in her chest.

"I know."

"I feel like...like I lost a father" Clint admitted quietly "A good one this time, not a shitty one."

She pressed her face into the bedspread, muffling her voice, "I miss him too."

A thought struck the archer, "Who do you think our new handler will be?"

"We probably won't have one" Natasha surmised "I have a feeling it'll be pretty chaotic for a while."

The silence stretched on, Natasha dozed off. Minutes, hours, seconds later...a hand touched her leg, waking her once more.

"What's going to happen to us, Nat?"

Clint sounded so different, so small. She reached out and laid her hand on his bare leg, squeezing it as reassuringly as she could.

"I don't know."

**xXx**

Bruce cradled the warm mug between his palm, the steam from the tea refreshing on his face. He sat cross-legged in the middle of his borrowed room, the full length of window un-tinted and clear to show the dark New York skyline, the sun still too shy to show it's face in the sky.

Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of his life and he was terrified.

He would be on the run again. This tidal wave of media would only turn up the heat on him. He wasn't sure if his name was known yet but it would only be a matter of time. His face, thankfully, wasn't leaked anymore than it already was. But where would he go now? He'd have to leave the states. Leave Tony, leave the captain, leave The Avengers behind.

The Avengers.

Bruce smiled around the rim of his tea, taking a small sip to wet his palate. In just a short week his life had been flipped around. He'd gained much more than he'd lost but he wasn't sure if it was enough to get back on his feet.

_Clint._

Bruce grimaced as a pulse of longing throbbed low in his stomach, the yearning so strong it rocked him. He couldn't just _leave_, could he? Not really. How could he stow away in the belly of a boat when all he could think of was the archer? He couldn't abandon him now, he'd just got him back.

"JARVIS?" Bruce called lightly, already very familiar with the AI after only a day holed up in the tower. The interface had warmed up to him very quickly and he'd been relieved, afraid to upset the system in any way. JARVIS was powerful here.

"_Yes, Dr. Banner?"_

"Can you tell me if Agent Barton is alone?" Bruce inquired.

"_Yes, sir. Agent Romanova is currently doing Ashtanga in the gym."_

"That's pretty intensive for this early in the morning" the scientist mused, taking another nervous sip of tea "Can you patch a call to his phone for me? I'd like to talk to him."

"_Certainly, sir."_

There was a series of soft beeps to indicate the ringing, then a scratching noise like the receiver was being rasped over a hand. There was a pained yawn, then a snuffle. Bruce felt another pang in his loins, this one more heated.

"_Agent Barton_" the archer sounded exhausted.

"Clint" Bruce sighed, fingers tightening on his mug.

"_Bruce? Is that you?_" Clint sounded surprised but pleased "_Aren't you still in the building? Why are you calling?_"

Panic crept into his voice, "_Where are you?_"

"Here, in the Tower" he assured the younger man.

"_Oh, good_" there was the sound of rustling sheets, like he was settling on his back "_What is it, then? Do you need me to come up?_"

"Come with me."

Clint made a small sound of confusion, "_What?_"

"Come with me" Bruce repeated anxiously, heart jumping up into his throat to choke him "I'm leaving tomorrow after we send off the cube. I don't know where I'm going or how long I'll be gone, so come with me."

"_I can't just..._" the archer trailed off, sounding much more awake "_Bruce, are you sure?_"

"I promised you some sightseeing, didn't I?" Bruce teased, silently praying the other said yes.

There was a long silence.

"_Yes._"

Bruce felt his held breath punched out of him, "Really?"

"_I'll come._"

**xXx**

The day came soon enough.

Well rested and feeling an odd mix of trepidation and relief, they gathered together in a S.H.I.E.L.D. protected park area. Bruce had ridden over with Steve and Tony in the billionaires slick red corvette but he had convinced a few members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s recovery team to bring over the bike he'd borrowed from the warehouse keeper. Clint had hitched a ride with the girls, Natasha and Pepper choosing a bullet-proof mustang that shined a dusky raven. Tony was all smiles and easy banter, putting him at ease (as always), but there was still some friction between the two of them. Something unspoken.

Loki's cloying words were still haunting them.

They started toward the center of the clearing, Pepper staying behind to watch from beside her car. She looked deadly with her long hair smoothed and pulled tight into a bun, shades hiding her eyes, suit sharp across the form of her body.

Wade and Peter were hiding in the trees nearby, perched in the branches and obscured by foliage. The younger man had borrowed one of the anti-hero's masks, hiding his face from neck to nose to match the other. They watched the whole thing silently, keeping an eye out for any agent straying too close.

Clint spotted them before he'd even gotten out of the car, Natasha noticing soon after.

Steve touched the archer's arm, nodding toward the trees, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"No, they're fine where they are" Clint shrugged "Deadpool works for us and the kid's harmless enough."

Steve's frown faded, "Yeah, probably."

The agents opened up one of the vans, revealing Erik Selvig with the container to holster the tesseract. Tony, put in charge of the cosmic cube, approached with the suitcase. The super soldier watched closely as Bruce cautiously unloaded the tesseract, slowly easing it into the vessel.

"Be careful, Doctor" Steve advised.

Bruce frowned, "My hands are sturdy, captain, I assure you."

"Friends!" Thor declared grandly, leaving his brother in the hands of two burly agents "Our fight was grand and our rest was hardy. Your castle is quite wondrous. Your disembodiment servant, most gracious. Though I wish it was under better circumstances and we had more time together, the time we did have was glorious."

"It was" Clint agreed, shifting his heavy bag over his shoulder. It was sleek and new, pockets colored a dark purple to match the pattern of his suit. He had another duffel in his hand, the edges of the straps worn and the fabric faded.

"Speaking of action, captain" Natasha began "You've improved quite a bit since Whiplash. I'm actually impressed."

"And you, as always..." Steve took her offered hand, raising it to buss a kiss across her fingers "Were amazing."

Tony rolled his eyes, secretly amused. She smiled at the old-fashioned gesture, a tinge of red touching her cheeks. Clint watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, holding out his hand as if to be kissed.

"I was pretty good too, Cap" Clint pointed out.

They shared a laugh. Thor beamed at this, coming forward to cup both his mighty hands around the archer's one. He raised it to his lips, smacking a wet kiss off the back of it.

"Indeed you were, archer!" Thor bellowed proudly, glad to see that some gestures translated between their worlds. The agent was surprised at first but rolled with it, grinning at Natasha in a _See? I'm pretty too_ kind of way.

"I know we didn't get off to the right start" Bruce began, stepping up behind the archer and putting a hand on his shoulder blade "Clint, have you met our captain?"

"For a minute" the archer admitted.

Steve nodded, "You were the first person I heard about when I got back from South America."

Clint cocked his head, "You were in South America?"

"Yeah, I just got back about a week ago" the blonde replied.

"No shit, I was there a month back or so" Clint tisked "S.H.I.E.L.D. sent me, things got hot down there."

Steve frowned, "Illegal experiments?"

"Oh yeah" the archer conceded "On cats and monkeys, and I'm not really sure what else."

"I was sent down there to kill them all before they went public."

"Cool" Clint cleared his throat "I was, uh, kind of sent down there to kill the people _before_ they let them loose."

They broke out into matching grins.

"Aren't you two cute?" Tony cooed before shoving his hip into the soldier's, taking the archer's hand in a firm shake "You must be a very special man, Agent Barton. Bruce broke his cover for you."

Clint looked to Natasha, the woman nodded.

"I tried to convince him myself" Natasha shrugged "But he refused to go until he heard your name. The moment he knew you were gone, he agreed."

Bruce pressed his fingers into his shoulder, letting his hand trail down the younger man's back before letting it fall back to his side, "Don't act so surprised."

Thor's smile started to fade, "I'm afraid, my shield-mates, it is time for us to part."

A heaviness came to the group, frowns gracing their faces.

"But before I go, there are things that must be said" Thor stepped up, placing a solid hand on both Stark and Rogers' shoulders "Midguard...your Earth...is very lucky to have two of her greatest warriors bonded as strongly as the two of you. Great love like yours is rare, even from my world. If you two were to have a son, he would be the most fearsome of creatures in battle. I would not wish to go against him. You are a fine team, brothers, and I look forward to fighting with you again in the future."

"Likewise" Steve nodded.

Tony patted the god's thick shoulder, "Hopefully on the same side the _whole_ time."

Thor laughed heartily, returning the pat hard enough to almost knock the other hero off his feet.

"Thor, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to have a word with Loki" Steve inquired light-heartedly, the implications of the question anything but.

The god hesitated only a moment, "Yes, go ahead."

They moved in sync toward the trickster, waving off the two guards for a moment and leading the god just out of ear shot. Thor watched them only for a few moments before his smile returned, he turned back to face the scientist and the archer.

"My brother has said and done awful things and I cannot ask you to forgive him" Thor spoke softly "But you must know the webs he tried to spin were false and unjust to your characters. Son of Banner, I have seen you and your beast be nothing but kind to this man. I believe your union to be blessed and strong. I usually would wish couples a strong brood and a happy marriage bed, but it seems those wishes fall upon masculine ears."

Bruce flushed right up to the tips of his cheeks.

Clint laughed, pushing into the scientist, "If we had a kid, it would get angry and turn into some kind of pterodactyl or something."

On the other end of the clearing, Loki was trying his best not to cower as he was glared down.

"Listen very closely, Loki" Steve spat out the god's name like venom "I may not have seen the feed, but I know what you tried to do. Let me make this _clear_."

The soldier grabbed his arm, dragging him closer.

"Tony is mine" Steve had never sounded more decisive and sure, Loki's eyes wide with intimidation as the soldier put real steel in his jaw "You will never touch him. He is not your _queen_ or whatever nonsense you want to spout, nor will he be anything else of yours. If you touch him, Agent Barton, or anyone else again-"

Steve twisted the god's arm, getting him to grunt past his gag and raise his bound arms.

"I will burn you from the inside out. Do you understand me?" bones threatened to give under his touch "I will pick you apart until you're just grit beneath my boot."

Steve suddenly let him go. Tony grabbed the chain that linked the god's hands together, twisting it around his fist and yanking down hard. Loki jerked down, eyes lowered as the billionaire peered at the god from over his sunglasses.

"That goes double for me" Tony's lips quirked up "I've already done my share of threatening. Frankly, it's getting boring, so you better listen a little better this time."

Tony pushed him away, nose wrinkled in disgust, "Let's get this going."

After a few more goodbyes and another round of shoulder-clapping, the team gathered in a circle around Thor and his brother. The brothers clicked in the device, a flash of blue surrounded them, and they lit up under the tesseract's influence. In moments, they were gone.

Wade and Peter were wide eyed at the spectacle, heads tilted back to watch the blue light disappear into the sky.

"Are you sure we can't just go over there and bask a little?" Deadpool asked hesitantly "You know, take some credit. We did some of the work."

"No way" the younger man stated "Not with those feds everywhere."

The other scoffed, "It's just S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Dude, they may have you on a leash, but they're not getting to me" Peter argued.

Wade reached back and slapped him upside the head, the younger man almost falling out of the tree.

"Asshole!"

With the team, Bruce touched Hawkeye's arm, "I'll be right back."

Clint watched him walk toward Stark, unsure of how this would go.

"Tony" Bruce offered his hand, the other scientist took it "I guess this is where we part ways. It's been...interesting. I'm glad to have met you in all this."

Tony didn't let go of his hand.

Behind them, Natasha hugged her archer and whispered her farewell in his ear. She slipped him her number into his palm and he dropped a kiss on her cheek, murmuring his thanks.

"Bruce" the hero had something in his voice, something yearning and on the edge of desperate (for friendship, for companionship) "You're more than welcome to come home with us. We have all the cool toys at the tower, you haven't seen one-fourth of it. JARVIS already loves you, and he's _very_ hard to win over. Half the building needs remade and it's going to be amazing, but it would be even better if I had someone with your brain overseeing the plans. Me talking to myself only goes so far."

"Mr. Stark-"

"You can have your own floor" Tony continued like he'd never said anything "I'll give you Cap's old place, he doesn't need it – trust me. I'll even build the Big Guy a playroom, I'll fill it with a hundred different things for him to smash. He'll love it."

Bruce tried to pull away but the man didn't let go. Tony shifted his shades up into his hair, the look on on his face enough to break the other scientist's heart. He really did look up upset, like he was losing something important to him. The implication choked him up.

"Don't disappear" Tony implored.

"I have to" Bruce replied "The world doesn't want me in it."

"But it _needs_ you in it" Stark countered sharply.

Bruce closed his eyes, refusing to give in to the tempting offer, "Mr. Stark, it's generous but-"

"Jesus, Bruce, it feels like you're breaking up with me" Tony's tone was teasing but there was pain hiding in his eyes. He fished into his pocket and brought out a phone. It was black and sleekly compact. It was held out to him, offered like an olive branch.

"I won't track you unless you want me to" Tony promised "If you ever want to come back, just call me. I'll be there in four hours or your pizza is free."

Bruce smiled at the desperate joke, taking the device and holding it in his palm to test it's weight, "What if...?"

"There's an emergency button on the back, and if it's broken I get a distress signal" the billionaire informed him "If you change, I'll come. I'm not going to let anyone take you."

Bruce's shoulders slumped at the confession. He was touched by the words, his embedded distrust for all those in power whittling away under the man's sincerity. He'd never felt a stronger urge to stay somewhere, to give in to someone, than he did in this moment.

"I'll be okay" he managed to get out "Clint's going with me for a few weeks. He'll watch my back."

"You're lucky" Tony forced out a laugh "Legolas over there has some sharp eyes. They'll never find you on your honeymoon."

Clint heard them and his ears burned at the word _honeymoon_.

Bruce took a step back, "Goodbye, Tony."

Without warning, the billionaire launched himself at him and caught him in a solid hug. Bruce floundered at the contact, hands held up in surrender as the let the man embrace him. For a moment it felt awkward but then the warmth of it seeped in, breaking down the last of his barriers. He hugged him back, breathing in the rich scent of metal and cologne so expensive he'd probably never seen it.

"Just be careful" Tony's voice was soft in his ear.

"I will" Bruce promised, slowly letting go.

Steve waited until they'd parted before he made a pointed sound, "Would you mind if I said goodbye to Dr. Banner alone?"

Tony looked like he was going to protest but his lover had this look in his eyes that made him conceded, "Yeah. I'll be by the car."

Steve waited patiently for the man to get out of ear shot, briefly looking to Barton but deciding quickly that he didn't mind if he heard.

"This would be a bad time to kill me" Bruce joked nervously "What with all the witnesses."

Steve smiled kindly but said nothing.

"Captain, I know you don't like me. I know you think I'm a monster, and I am" Bruce started to ramble, the man's broad frame doing all the intimidating his sweet was was trying to undo "And I know Loki thought Tony and I were fooling around, but we weren't. Our relationship is professional. Tony's just been...really great to me. There's nothing else between us but admiration and respect. I mean, how can I stand up to you? Why would he pick me over _you_? You're a national hero, I'm just-"

Steve reached out and cupped the other man's face with both hands, dragging him closer and up into a kiss. Bruce had to push up onto the balls of his feet, eyes flying wide open as his hands kind of flailed by his sides. They finally came up and grabbed at the captain's wrist to ground himself, but he didn't pull away. He found the soldier giving him nothing more than a chaste exchange, soft and sweet against his mouth like a more intimate hug. It inspired no lust in him (though he was surprised by that, considering how attractive he was) but it did bring up some pressure in his chest. Like one might feel before they started crying.

Bruce's eyes started to fall shut as he accepted the kiss. The blonde started to pull away, slowly so as not to startle him anymore than he already had. Steve's cheeks were flushed but he was still smiling gently, looking so young that Bruce almost forgot that he was a war-hardened hero.

"I owe you so much, Dr. Banner" Steve divulged "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way."

Bruce swayed on his feet as the soldier backed up, clearing his throat a little as his nervous shame crept up on him.

"I didn't know how else to thank you, a simple apology didn't seem like enough" Steve smiled so innocently it took the scientist's breath "I want you to reconsider your choices, Dr. Banner."

"I-I'm not sure..." Bruce stammered, unsure what to do.

"_Please_, Bruce" Steve looked over to see Tony gawking at them with Pepper and Natasha near the VP's mustang "I know it doesn't look like much, but that's my family. We're not perfect by a long shot. We fight a lot but our intentions are good. We care about one another. And I want you, and Agent Barton, to be a part of it. If you want to."

Bruce mouth felt dry and his heart, once heavy, now felt like it would fly out of his chest.

"Tony already likes you. You'd grow to low JARVIS, the tower, the space..." Steve pressed, trailing off to rake his teeth over his lower lip "I'd like to offer you a home, doctor. Both of you."

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of the things pushing him away was asking him to stay. He turned to look at Clint, finding the archer with his mouth open. He looked back to Steve, the man's expression sincere and open.

"I'd...I'd like that, captain."

Steve seemed to glow, grabbing the scientist and bringing him into a tight hug. Bruce let out an embarrassingly high-pitched sound as his breath was lost under the force.

"You won't regret it, doctor" the soldier boasted "And it's _Steve_, please."

"_Bruce_, then" Banner wheezed as he was released.

The archer, feeling a little left out, raised his hand and waved it a bit, "Clint, over here."

"Bruce, Clint" Steve looked pleased with himself "I'll see you at Stark Tower in a few weeks. You'll be back for at least _some_ of the rebuilding, won't you?"

Bruce couldn't help but smile back, rubbing his hand over his chest, "I'll try."

"Good" Steve nodded, glad to hear it "I'm sure Tony wants to get started on your lab as soon as possible."

The scientist faltered, "My lab?"

Steve colored like he hadn't meant to say it, "You'll love it."

Bruce laughed. Of course Tony would already start something so bold. Steve gave him a salute, he nodded, and then the blonde walked away. He went straight to his lover and said something. Though Bruce couldn't hear the exchange he could see the smirk breaking over the billionaire's face. Tony looked toward him, flashing a peace sign.

"Later, Bruce!"

Bruce gave a wave.

What had he just gotten himself into?

Probably the best time of his life.

Clint came up behind him, "What was that all about?"

"I just got offered a place to stay" Bruce led him toward the rickety bike he'd gotten from the warehouse keeper "We both did, actually. I think Tony wants us to live with him."

"There's enough room" Clint snarked.

Bruce got on the bike, kicking it on easily, "Hop on, sweetheart."

The cheeky tone made the archer smile.

"This?" Clint questioned "_This_ is how we're going to get out of the country?"

"Yeah" Bruce looked over the rusted surface "Well, at least to the ocean."

Clint rolled his eyes but he started to secure the duffel to the back of the bike. After it was strapped on he swung his leg over, sitting up close behind the scientist. He wrapped his arms around his waist, digging his chin into his shoulder. With more power than he thought the bike had, they took off.

The motor, hidden beneath the rusted skeleton, read a shiny _Stark Industries_.

"Ladies" Tony gave a little bow to the two of them "We'll see you later."

"Unfortunately" Pepper clicked her teeth thoughtfully as she looked down at her PDA "This is going to take a year to clean up. More than."

"You'll see her in a few days" Natasha's smirk rivaled the playboy's own, eyes gracing over the slim cures of her lover's body "Once I'm done with her."

"You're awful" Pepper teased.

Natasha pecked a kiss at her.

"Get your ass in the car, angel face, we're going for a drive" Tony patted the corvette before jumping over the door, sliding into the seat. Steve nodded to both women before he obeyed, gracelessly climbing over the other side and getting into the passenger seat. They tires squealed loudly as they pulled out, the smell of burned rubber lingering after them.

The air whipped in their faces as they pulled out into the park, the foliage passing by in a blur as they left the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents behind. Steve breathed in the smell of the city, tilting his head back and laying his arm along the back of the other man's seat. Tony looked over briefly as he touched his shoulder, a real smile on his face.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Tony asked, taking a turn hard enough to make the soldier lean toward him and squeeze his arm.

"Yeah" Steve chuckled, holding onto the dash "But I like to hear it."

* * *

**That's the last fully developed chapter. The Avengers movie is over, folks, and I'm sad to see it go. It was such a fun ride. Unfortunately it took me forever and it wasn't as long as the last installment, but that's not important. What's important is that our boys and girls are all together and relatively happy.**

**But since I put in multiple prologues I'm going to make multiple epilogues. One for each pairing. So YAY! Everyone gets a tie-off!**

**Actually, not all of them will be tie-offs. A few of them will be lead-ups to the next parts of the series. ****The next things that are DEFINITELY coming up are:**

**1. Hulkeye Sequel**

**2. Super Family Sequel**

**Things That MIGHT Come Up (Depending on school work/life choices):**

**1. Iron Man 3 sequel**

**2. Captain America 2 sequel**

**3. Maybe a Thor 2 thing? I dunno**

**4. More things, bits and pieces, meh**

**SO STAY TUNED! Here come the epilogues!**


	14. Epilogue I

_The Next Evening_

The restaurant was shadowed, booths giving each table their own privacy. It was truly exclusive, reserved for the elite and powerful. The front door was even hidden from the street.

It had taken Pepper all of two minutes on the phone to get them a booth.

The food was delicate and delicious, new drinks appearing from behind the privacy curtain every twenty minutes or so to keep them refreshed. The two women in the booth talked softly and gazed at one another affectionately, keeping their conversation light to keep the atmosphere sweet.

Nathan put down her wine glass, "You tried to dye your hair."

"I tried to streak it a little" Pepper conceded "It washed out. You can tell?"

"I've spent the past few weeks remembering nothing _but_ you" Natasha admitted slyly "If I couldn't recall the color of your hair, then what would I dream of wrapping my fingers in?"

Pepper colored lightly along her cheekbones, one finger running around the rim of the glass in front of her, "You must've had too much time on your hands if you were daydreaming."

The agent laughed quietly to herself but said nothing more, picking up her chopstick to take up some of her food. They lapsed into quiet, eating slowly and enjoying the rare moment of quiet in the world. Around them they could hear the low murmur of voices, no distinct words but an intimate happiness that came with a city now saved.

Several minutes went by, their wine glasses were taken away and refilled before the curtain slid shut.

"There's still some thinks we haven't discussed" Pepper finally admitted, eyes still down on her plate.

The other put an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her fist, "Are there?"

"Unfortunately" Pepper took a gulp of wine for courage "There's the fact that I'll be grounded to my desk and meeting rooms for the next few months trying to contain ground zero. Press, investors, all those boring things that I wish I had a competent secretary to help me do."

Natasha's full lips quirked, "I could certainly go for some roleplay, if that's what you're hinting."

"Noted" Pepper smiled at the thought, filing it away for later "But I'll be stuck here for a while. I assume you'll be taking on another mission soon?"

That brought a frown to the agent's face, "Eventually, yes. I have a few months off, though."

Natasha didn't miss the way the woman's face fell, if only for a second.

"_Edesem_" Natasha cooed, reaching across the table and snagging her lover's hand "We've talked about this. You know I can't stay, as much as I want to. I have a job to do."

Pepper slipped her hand out from under hers and dug into her purse, pulling something out and laying it on the table in front of the other woman. It was a phone, a polished ebony color that caught the golden light and reflected it beautifully.

"It's secure" Pepper assured her "I had Tony make it for you a while ago. Texts, calls, all untraceable either way. If someone else gets a hold of this they won't be able to see who you've been contacting."

"I have-"

"It's better than S.H.I.E.L.D.'s" she cut her off "Even JARVIS can't accurately track it. Take it."

Natasha did, tucking it away inside her jacket, "Are you going to be angry for the rest of my visit?"

"I'm not angry" Pepper took a great breath, like she was bracing herself "I just want to make sure we're on the same page here before we continue this."

The agent felt tension creep up into her shoulders, "What page?"

"The page where I thought you were dead and my heart practically tore itself apart" Pepper confessed "The page where I spend the rest of my life on a widow's peak and I can't seem to find it in me to mind. The page where I'm completely in love with you but I'm not sure where you stand with me."

_How can you say that?_ teetered on the edge of Natasha's quick tongue but she swallowed it down. They hadn't exactly started this relationship on the right foot and he hadn't given Pepper really any reason to trust her. They'd had a combined few weeks of bliss, and the rest was built on lies or spent apart. She'd told Pepper something like that when she'd come back the first time, admitting that she slept with marks and would leave without notice. But that wasn't enough. She needed to give her something solid, some real proof of how she felt.

Natasha slid over in the booth, scooting right up beside her lover. The VP, clearly embarrassed, was looking towards the curtains instead. Natasha ran a hand up her back, skidding across the overly expensive suit, finding the main clip holding all her gorgeous hair up in a bun and pulled it out. Cinnamon locks tumbled down over her shoulders, the slight natural curl creating waves. She caught the scent of her on her hair, sweet and clean. Pepper sighed at the action, breath stuttering as a crackle of arousal crept through her stomach.

"There's so many things you don't know about me" Natasha mused, letting her fingers smooth out the tresses "Some of them you can't imagine."

"I know how old you are" Pepper said under her breath, refusing to look up.

Natasha froze, eyes widening, "You're lying."

"I'm not" Pepper insisted, raising her head a bit but not her eyes "I did some digging, some research. I found out a little about the Black Widow project. I know you're old enough to be my grandmother."

The agent grabbed Pepper's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. The other was scared, some real fear gleaming in her cerulean eyes and ruining their beauty. The older woman took a few deep breaths, swallowing down anything hostile. This wasn't someone hostile, this wasn't a threat, this was just her lover wanting to know more about her. That's what people did in a relationship...she could deal with this. _This_ was nothing.

"I don't love things" Natasha loosened her grip, caressing the woman's jaw line almost worshipfully "I'm not good at it. I keep everything to myself and I like my secrets. I'm awful, I told you that when we started."

Pepper nodded tightly, coloring as she repressed any sort of disappointment or hurt.

"But you..._you_ are something special, Ginny" Natasha purred, the woman's lashes fluttering at the rare nickname "You're in my head all the time. Sometimes all I can think about is how our bodies fit together in the middle of the night, or how you laugh with your nose all scrunched up...and I can't breathe. I'm just so full of _you_ that _I_ just stop existing and bask."

Natasha wet her lips, fingertips threatening to tremble against the other woman's cheek, "I hate it. That muddy, overwhelming feeling. But I can't get enough of it. If I love anything...it's what you do to me."

Natasha thumbed away a stray tear, "For right now, I pray it's enough for you."

"Tasha" Pepper raised her hand, blanketing the agent's own against her face "Having you is enough for me."

"There's another thing I hate" Natasha leaned in, eyes falling shut "Chick-flick moments."

Pepper hummed as their mouths met, a gentle touch that made her melt. She parted her lips, tasting wine and feeling dizzy from it. One of the agent's strong fingers drifted over her pulse, pressing down and making it flutter.

"Can we got back to having a nice dinner?" Natasha inquired, pulling away slowly "Or is there something else you'd like to get off your chest?"

"There's only one thing I'd like to get off my chest" Pepper murmured "And I think you'll take care of that later."

**xXx**

Later that night, after a heated session that left them both breathless, Pepper drifted off to sleep.

Natasha was sprawled out on her back, pleasure still trailing through her thighs and up into her stomach. It tickled like butterfly wings across her nerves, goosebumps cropping up on her skin at the sensations. She rolled over, easily fitting along her lover's slim curves. Pepper's body was accommodating, slotting against her like a missing piece beckoned home.

Natasha gingerly brushed aside the wash of cinnamon tresses, exposing the freckled skin of her shoulders and neck. There the flesh was blood-hot and welcoming, littered with marks from her own teeth and fingertips. It was satisfying, it felt _right_. She leaned up and kissed the nape of her neck, trailing more down the bumps of her spine until she reached the dip of her back. Face hidden in the smooth expanse of flesh, lips pressed against it, she sighed.

"I wouldn't come back if I didn't..." she whispered, words trickling away. Even here in the dark, alone, she couldn't admit it. It was dangerous, reckless even, but it felt too real to ignore. She laid her head down, letting the curve of her lover's back be her pillow as her eyes finally fell shut.

Above her, Pepper smiled.

* * *

**So there's the first of the epilogues, my lovely S.S. Black Pepper. I gotta tell you, guys, these ladies are not getting enough love but my well is tapped. They basically had their shine in Iron Man 2. If there's anything you want to see with them, ANY SORT OF SCENE, tell me - pretty please. I would love to write more of them but I'm lacking any sort of material. **

**Actually, that goes for ALL the pairings. I've asked you before and your suggestions/comments/desires were studied and met as much as the story would allow. Hell, I took some of your comments and basically copy-pasted them right into the fic.**

**Would love any Hulkeye thoughts, they're getting a little fic.**

**I am DESPERATE for Spideypool thoughts/comments/wants/desires/cravings. I have a Super Family fic coming up and since I haven't started the outline, any meat (idea) is much appreciated. **

**ALL THE IDEAS - SHARE THEM**


	15. Epilogue II

The living room was a wreck. Tarps were strung up everywhere, ladders were set up in the spots that were the worst, chunks of the walls were still gone and the glass panel for the hole in the floor was blocking off the bar. They'd practically thrown themselves into the rebuilding, leaving little time for more than sleep or food as they got the worst of the wreckage out of the building. The moment they'd arrived home from sending the tesseract back, Steve had changed into some old clothes to help the loading men clear the rubble out of the lower floors. It had taken two days but they had finally gotten to the point where they didn't need the workers in their personal floors anymore.

Steve was currently sweeping up the last of the gravel dust, gathering it all in a neat pile on the smooth floor. Tony rolled open the new plans for the tower, tapping out the password in the corner to get the actual schematics to come up.

"I don't know _how_ you convinced Bruce to come back" Tony stated off-handedly, sneaking a look toward the blonde "Besides that kiss you stole."

"I wanted to give him a proper thanks" a blush crept over the man's handsome face, coloring up the tops of his cheeks "I thought you said you didn't mind."

"Every now and again" Tony corrected "But don't make it a habit. I don't share well and you know it."

Steve rolled his eyes, fitting the pile of rubble onto a dust pan.

"Still, it's a surprise" Tony huffed, flicking the images to life under his fingertips "If I was heading off to the middle of nowhere with my very own Legolas, I'd never come back."

Steve could hear the joking note in his lover's voice and smiled.

"Dr. Banner needs a family, don't you think?" the soldier inquired "And you like him so much, I thought you'd love to have him here. You admire his work. You made that abundantly clear."

There was a shade of jealousy in his tone and the other noticed.

"You're _still_ sore about him, aren't you?" the iron hero frowned "Even after everything that happened, you still can't let it go."

Steve took a deep breath through his nose, "There's nothing to be jealous about. You said you weren't flirting and I believe you."

"No you don't" he scoffed "The staff screwed with our head but not that much. You may want to make both of us happy by asking him to move in here, but you're still hurt and suspicious. We've been living together too long, Cap, I know what your kicked-puppy face looks like."

Steve threw away the debris, trying to smooth out his expression to hide the bitterness. He wasn't good at keeping things off his face, he never had been. Back in the day they called it "wearing your heart on your sleeve" and the expression still rang true for him.

Tony smiled wearily, "It's funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" Steve inquired lightly, putting up the broom.

"How we have to keep reassuring the other that we're committed" his chuckle was mirthless "Between your hard-on for my dad and my totally deserved playboy persona, we're practically hopeless."

Steve's heart fluttered dangerously, "Tony, that's not true. We're past that, but you were so warm to Bruce that I-"

"I know" Tony cut him off "I guess I'm just being..."

_Pathetic_, his mind provided, the word sticking the back of his throat.

"There's something I've never told you" Tony leaned against the table, rubbing his palm over the back of his neck "Actually, there's something I never told anyone."

Steve turned around, brow furrowed up at the implication, "Something new? I thought I'd learned all your little secrets after you showed me the memorabilia room."

That little detail brought a rare flush to the billionaire's cheeks. He ran his nails over his neck, wincing as he pressed too hard on some of the lingering bruises. The scratches on his cheek were still warm. Ever since the reactor incident he hadn't healed well. Bruises stained him for weeks, those scratches would mark him for at least a month.

"The first time I..." Tony hated how hard this was to say, though he'd said worse to more important people "The first time I ever jerked off was because of you."

Steve pinked up quickly, eyes darting to the floor, "T-Tony, that's..."

"Seriously" Tony warmed up when he saw his lover's annoyance fade to embarrassment "It was one of those Veteran Day TV specials and they always showed a Captain America program. You were so handsome and I couldn't help but picture your gloves on my skin, seeing your smile in person, feeling you push me into the bed...I'd seen enough porn by then, what twelve year old hadn't? I could picture it perfectly and then nature took it's course."

Steve was walking closer, one arm crossed over his chest to rub awkwardly at his bicep. There was a tightness to his jeans as he came closer, arousal growing with each word.

"I've jerked off to you more times than I can remember, not including all those moments you were in South America" Tony crooked a finger at him, urging him closer "All those wet dreams...I'm sure if you took my pulse it'd be the base line of _Star Spangled Man_."

The moment Steve was close enough to snagged his chin, tilting his head up.

"I've always been yours" Tony grinned at the hitch in the man's breath "How did you not know that?"

Steve's eyes darted to the window, to the floor, anywhere but on the other's. He was almost too embarrassed by the words to make eye contact, he could barely keep his ears from burning hot let alone swallow any lusty sounds he might make the moment he let himself fall into that dark gaze.

"Did I embarrass you, Cap?" Tony husked, dropping his hand "You're pretty when you blush."

"You've told me before" Steve rubbed the back of his hand over his cheeks "I can't believe you sometimes. You're so crude."

"You love it" Tony responded automatically, blinking rapidly as he recalled something "_I_ _can't_. You said that before, didn't you? I can't remember a lot between falling and Hulk's roar, but I clearly heard you say _I can't_. What did that mean? What did you want to say?"

"Nothing, it was nothing" Steve tried to turn away but the man had a grip on his arm. Tony moved around him, forcing them face-to-face again.

"Tell me" he urged gently.

"I meant that I can't do this without you" Steve admitted roughly, staring down at the arc reactor "Life left me behind and you're the only stone I have to hold onto. This new world...I can't be in it without you."

Breath stolen from the sentiment, Tony grabbed the soldier and yanked him into a hug. He buried his face into soft golden hair, fingertips digging hard into the man's wide shoulder blades. Steve clung to him in return, easily encompassing his waist as he squeezed him back as hard as he dared. Steve hadn't let on how badly that incident had shook him up. There was a new vulnerability in the depths of his eyes, the lines of his mouth, the tremble of his fingertips.

"I'm sorry" Tony whispered, eyes clenched shut "I didn't mean to scare you."

Steve sniffed and pulled away, looking dry eyed and much more composed. He bussed a kiss across the iron hero's lips before taking a step back, peering down at the mat. It looked like floor layouts, panels representing every floor for what it would be. Steve realized very quickly that there were little symbols in the corner of each panel, ranging from a bow to an hourglass. Each floor belonged to a member of the team. His chest swelled in pride. His jaded lover was becoming more sociable, letting people into both his tower and his life. It was more than generous, it was nearly a miracle. Tony must've grown closer to the team than he'd thought.

"What's this floor?" Steve tapped the only tile without a symbol, bringing up the 3D schematics of a blank floor "There's nothing there."

"It's just in case anyone else comes along" Tony smacked the plans away, they shattered at his touch.

"But it's the closest to this floor" the soldier frowned "Aren't those _my_ quarters?"

The genius frowned, but it wasn't very convincing, "Nope."

"Yes it is, that's _my_ floor" Steve put his hand flat on the tower layout, bringing it up to reveal the entirety of the structure in light and lines "Above is your lab and below it is Banner's new lab. All three are connected by the private elevator."

"Uh..."

"You're giving my rooms up?" Steve felt a little hurt by this "Where am I supposed to sleep now?"

Tony him him a smirk, moving closer once more like the predator he was. Steve raised his chin defiantly, refusing to give an inch on this, but he did jump when a hand slipped casually into his back pocket and squeezed.

"With me, obviously" the playboy purred, a sense of triumph shooting through his chest as he felt the soldier's arousal heavy between his legs "The entire upper three floors are ours. From my lab to our bedroom."

Steve relaxed into the touch, "_Our_ bedroom?"

"_Our_ bedroom" he replied like a promise.

The jealousy of his lover giving his floor away to someone who _might_ _not_ _even_ come around still trickled through his limbs. Loki's words lingered with him, sticking to the inside of his mind like bittersweet honey.

"_Your lover and the monster? Are they getting on well? Has he made him laugh? Do they stand close?"_

"I want to see the tape of Loki in here" Steve stated suddenly, catching the billionaire off guard.

"Why?" Tony ran his fingers down his lover's arm "You don't need to hear those things. I couldn't stand to listen to what he said to you and I'm not going to put you through that."

Steve snatched his hand and twisted it, forcing the other man to turn under the force. Tony's breath hitched as his arm was wrenched up his back, the soldier's lips resting against the bared curve of his neck. The grip was unyielding, the blonde's body nothing short of warm steel all pressed up against him.

"He called me your family's whore" Steve breathed into his ear, and _by_ _God_ nothing had ever sounded as hot "He insulted my characters and my morals. That's all. Now bring up the video."

Tony sighed through his nose as his arm was slowly released, the blood rushing hot to where the soldier had grabbed him. The too-strong touch felt like a brand around his wrist. Reluctantly, he reached down shut off the plans. He rolled up the blueprints and set them aside, swiping his palm across the desk to bring up one of the insta-screens.

"JARVIS" Tony took pride in the strength of his voice "Play feedback from Loki's instrusion."

"_Shall I start from when he attacked you, sir?"_

"No" Steve cut in before the playboy could lie "From the moment Loki started talking."

"_Yes, sir."_

Tony pulled a face, "You're just picking sides now, J."

"_You programmed me, sir, I believe it says more about you than me."_

A screen materialized in front of them, squaring itself off before the feed flicked to life along it. Steve watched silently as Loki and Tony exchanged words on the screen, his lover obviously trying to get to the CTBs behind the counter. It was a strategic move.

"_You said some particularly nasty and untrue things. Trying to undo all my hard work by filling his head with doubts. That wasn't your smartest move either."_

"_Oh yes, I've delved deep inside the soldier's heart and I've found everything he loves and fears. Does that anger you?"_

"_Impossibly so."_

Steve squeezed his lover before letting him go, that sense of pride coming back. He almost couldn't believe Tony would stand up for him like that. All those things they'd said on the plane, though hurtful, were untrue. It relieved a weight on his heart to know the other felt so strongly about them.

"_He's dull. A follower, a wind-up soldier toy with a pretty mouth for you to play with. A virgin for you to deflower, a tool to use, but not an equal by far."_

Steve's could feel his nails biting hard into his palm, threatening to cut crimson crescents into the calloused skin. The presumptuous bastard. It made his blood boil, he wanted to smash him into the floor himself. Tony defended him and Loki continued on to call him property, cattle, to debase him. He called him Howard's _mate_ of all things, like an animal.

And then Loki did the unthinkable.

"_Your mind is too great to wither in this shell. I could make you young. I could make you perfect once more."_

Steve could feel a pain in his jaw from how tightly he was gritting his teeth. Tony glanced at him nervously, fingers twitching to turn it off. The soldier beside him was turned red.

"_Take a look, darling."_

Before his eyes, a youthful Tony Stark bloomed. Fresh faced, twenty five at most, with a strong chest that showed no hint of an arc reactor. It was a strange sight, a spoiled boy in contrast to the calloused man he'd fallen in love with. It was startling and disgusting. It was a long spell, his stomach churning as the god kept saying the most horrible things he could imagine. Calling Tony his _queen_ of all things, objectifying them, showing his true cruel colors.

Tony's voice cut to his heart.

"_He may be that. He may not get my references, he may be old fashioned, he might be the cause of half my distractions, and he may even be my greatest weakness. But let me tell you this...he's a thousand things you can never be. He's the most selfless and loyal leader this pathetic world could ask for. He's uncommonly kind, stupidly naive, ridiculously pretty...and you're not going to take him away from me."_

"_If I do?"_

"_I will end you. You can be sure of that in no uncertain terms."_

How selfish of him to believe that Tony didn't care for him. Even with the promise of youth and power, he'd chosen him. But Loki's possessive touch lit a fire in him that consumed all those delicate feelings of affection and relief, swallowing them up to feed itself until it was hard for him to breathe.

And he snapped the moment he saw Loki cut him, the little crescents along his lover's cheek and just under his jaw were from the false god's sharp nails. He'd grabbed him, manhandled him, assaulted him. Knowing it was one thing, but seeing it...it was too much. He reached out and grabbed the playboy by the front of his shirt, right over the arc reactor, and dragged him to his chest.

Tony gave a noise of surprise as his mouth was stolen, the soldier's sudden dominance throwing him off kilter. He tried to jerk away at first, unsure what was happening, but the moment those pearly whites raked over his lower lip he was lost. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Steve take whatever he wanted out of it.

His sweet soldier, his shuddering virgin, grabbed his ass just under the cheek and curled his fingers viscously to drag them over his entrance through the denim. The action drew a moan out of the iron hero's throat, hips rocking forward without a second thought. It was such a shamelessly dominant gesture that, for a moment, it forced his mind to go blank.

Steve pushed him away, hard, sending him staggering toward the few pieces of furniture they had left. The soldier was hot on his heels, a new expression gracing his lover's face, one he'd never seen before. It was a mix of raw lust and power, steel in his jaw and fire in his eyes. He looked like a man on a mission. And, _fuck_, if this was what the Nazi's were staring down he couldn't believe they'd lasted even a few minutes. That look on anyone else would usually send him running or reaching for his suit, but on the soldier it was nothing short of arousing.

"Steve?" Tony huffed as the soldier pushed him again, ass hitting the couch with a thump. The other stepped closer and then he could see just how turned on he was, denim barely containing the impressive cock he'd been admiring since that day in the dressing room. Back when Steve was too shy to make a move, too eager to feel Tony inside of him to express an interest in the joys of topping.

Steve reached out and cupped the side of his face, thumb tracing along the bruise marks from Loki's own fingers. It was a gentle touch, contrasting with the stern set of his shoulders. Feeling defiant and desperate to know how far Steve would go with this, Tony jerked his head away when a thumb touched his lips.

Steve actually bared his teeth, capturing his face once more but with his thumb pressing hard into the hollow of his cheek.

"Don't" Steve demanded harshly "After how you let him touch you like that, don't you _dare_ pull away from me."

"He didn't do anything" Tony rushed "I told you not to watch it. I told you it would only make you angry. He didn't actually-"

"Anthony" Steve cut him off, voice no higher than a gentle scolding "Get on your knees."

The brunette snapped his mouth shut, bracing his palms on the edge of the couch cushion before slowly sliding down to the floor. He never looked away, drinking in his lover's intensity to fuel his own rousing libido. There was nothing like a submissive rush to get his cock hard. He reached up, fingers slowly working apart the belt that held him from his prize. Steve's fingers curled around to the back of his head, threading through his hair. He didn't pull, not yet. Tony popped the button of his fly, easing down the zipper to reveal the hard bulge in his briefs. He peeled away all the layers, something within him growing desperate to do this.

Steve hissed through his teeth, the first touch of his lover's lips against his sensitive flesh almost too much at first. He gave the small mercy of pace to the brunette, letting him control just how much he took at a time as he started to slide down the hot length. He knew he was sizeable, he didn't want him to choke. The first delicious, wet stroke flooded his mind with the memory of their encounter in the stock room on the Hellcarrier. How passionate Tony had been right up until he'd released, the nonchalance he'd walked out with, the uncaring flippant attitude. It had struck like a knife in his heart, devaluing him on the spot.

"The last time I serviced you..." Steve kept his grip gentle in the raven tresses, trying to keep his temper in check "You left me alone in a dingy storage closet, calling me _Dimples_ just like your father used to. I could've choked you, you brat, I should've tanned your hide for treating me like that. When I've done nothing but _support_ you."

Steve tightened his grip on the back of Tony's neck, moaning lowly as he felt the other's throat flutter around the length of his cock.

"I don't sense a lot of respect from you" Steve mused, finally twisting his fingers in the dark tresses and slowly pulling him off "I want to change that."

The heavy slide of his lips across the hard flesh made him throb, the feel of his lover's hot mouth all to rare. He made a mental note to fix that, to get the proud man on his knees more often. There was a glaze over Stark's usually bright eyes, a subservient yield to him that only kindled the lust growing in the pit of the soldier's stomach.

Tony wet his lips, catching a drop of pre-cum on his tongue, "But you look so pretty when I face fuck you."

It was the crude words that got to him, just like Tony knew they would.

"Pants. Now."

Tony had barely kicked off his pants and boxers before he was grabbed by the shoulder and flipped over. The edge of the couch dug into his stomach, a strong forearm strapping across his shoulders to force him down until the cushion rasped against his cheek. Cool air brushed across the curve of his ass, goosebumps cropping up along his skin at the sensation. He could feel Steve kneeling behind him, his legs spreading as the super soldier forced himself closer. Clothed chest pressed up against his own back, lips barely touching the back of his ear.

"You're always so vulgar" Steve growled, fingers clawing between the cushions until he fished out one of the spare tubes of lube "Let me make this clear: I am going to _fuck_ _you_ _up_, Stark. You are going to feel every inch of me for weeks. Every time you move, every time you breathe, you're going to remember just who you belong to."

Tony squirmed when he heard the cap being flipped, he tried to get up on his knees more but the forearm on his back slammed him down again. He practically bit into the cushion when cool fingertips slipped between his cheeks, pushing against his entrance insistently. He wanted to protest, to tell Steve how to do it, to give him tips, but one swift slide and he was full and he choked on his words. It was rough, rougher than he would've expected from the super soldier, but he curled the digits up and he almost saw stars. Steve seemed to hook inside him, pressing hard on the sweet spot nestled deep inside him. No one ever found it on the first time, let alone a near-virgin who couldn't give a proper kiss a year ago.

"You learned from the best" Tony grunted into the leather, mouth falling open in our obscene gape as the blonde practically _ground_ into the spot "Ah, fuck."

Steve laid his other hand on the inside of the brunette's thigh, forcing him open even more. He looked down at Tony and all he saw was pure masculine beauty. His rucked up shirt revealed the golden flesh of his back, the muscular curve of his ass, the sharp line of his beard...it was all a delicious reward for his sudden dominance.

And he loved it. He loved the power that came with making his lover ride his fingers, being in control of everything sending a heady rush up through his limbs. His cock, still exposed to the cool air, was throbbing hotly with each little sound he dragged out of the billionaire. But he could remember just how good it felt to have Tony inside of him and he wanted to give the other that, to really leave his mark on the other man, to share something carnal with him.

He needed this raw experience more than he needed his next breath. And from the way Tony pushed back on him he needed it to.

Tony gave a remorseful sigh as the soldier slid his fingers out, body desperately baring down on nothing. He started to growl out a protest but the first brush of the blonde's solid cock against his ass shut him up. Steve's arm slid down his back, the edge of his palm finding a home in the dip of his lower back to pin him. He didn't bother to utter a word of warning, all Tony got was the pressure of him pushing down to steady himself before he got what he wanted.

It was a rough glide, the soldier had applied just enough lube to make work but not enough to completely erase the ache. It was a claiming, the start of a rut. He pulled away at first, the friction too much, but Steve's hand slid up his back and wrapped around the base of his neck. The magnificent bastard thrust in all the way, sheathing every thick inch until he could almost feel it in the back of his throat. It burned. Nothing had ever felt half as good.

"Jeez, Tony" Steve huffed, lashes fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes open "You're so tight around me."

Tony bore down and nearly bit through his tongue, the other man felt huge inside him. Fucking serum.

The first few thrusts were hesitant, a test of his strength and just how far he could push the other. Tony took each like a champ, accepting everything the blonde had to give him without complaint. Maybe it hurt but it was a good pain and he didn't want Steve to stop. The too-sweet soldier would stop the moment he thought he was actually causing him pain. You wouldn't know it from the way he dug his fingers into his shoulder for leverage or the impatient rock of his hips.

Steve leaned over him, toned stomach skimming across his back, "You didn't give this to anyone else while I was gone, did you?"

"You weren't here to give it up, had to get it somewhere" Tony replied cheekily, grunting when those strong fingers tightened "Six months without getting my dick wet-"

He cried out as Steve started a punishing rhythm, any doubts he had melting away at the playboy's filthy intentions. Tony's mind was positively swimming, a buzz filling his head as the other got _that_ spot on every other thrust. Of course Captain America would be talented at this, he excelled at everything he put his mind to. Teeth raked across his shoulder, hitting all the sensitive little nerves before biting down into the flesh of his spine.

"Fuck" Tony cursed, fingers clawing deep into the leather cushion "Just like that, Princess."

Without thinking, Steve drew his hand back and smacked the other hard across the plump flesh of his cheek. Tony surprised yelp turned into a hiss as he yanked up by his neck until his back bowed, the soldier's mouth nipping at the damp skin below his ear.

_Hot_, it was too hot. Steve felt so solid up against him, so fucking strong. It was overwhelming.

"I think you meant 'sir', Stark."

Tony trembled against his chest and pushed into him. It had been too long since he'd found someone strong of will enough to dominate him in bed. Most just rolled over at the mention of the word _Stark._ One flash of his smile, one well placed touch, and they were all too eager to spread their legs for him. He'd almost written Steve off as one of those people who'd be fine staying in the passive roll. Thank God he was wrong.

Steve's free hand crept down the brunette's stomach, pulling him further onto his cock, "I can stay like this all day."

And he could too. Steve was balanced easily on his knees while Tony was curved and vulnerable, the muscles in his lower back already starting to twinge at the angle.

"I'm sorry" Tony breathed, the soldier's grip slowly relaxing "_Sir_."

The way he whined it, the desperate little tone, drew a groan from Steve's lips. He forced Tony back down against the couch, hips driving in pure instinct now. It had felt wonderful the other way around but this was like the first time all over again. Minus Tony's crude language and disobedient behavior. The feeling and sight of Tony beneath him, hearing him call out his name in pleasure...it was unparalleled. Even too rough and careless like this, Tony demanded more with each rock back into him and every gutturaled moan.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Steve drawled brashly, pulling out all the way just to watch his lover's body fight him on the glide back in "Too big for you?"

The words sent t a bolt of heat from Tony's heart down to his cock, breath catching in his throat.

"I know you would never go anywhere else, Anthony" Steve's breath started to come harder, serum-enhanced stamina melting away in the presence of the playboy's pure heat "Because you're mine. You're not Loki's _queen_, you're not his anything."

The false god's name dripped like venom from his lips. The blonde's palm wrapped around his cock briefly, stroking it hard to make his point. The contact sent tremors through his thighs, eyes glazing over as he fought off the _too_ much too good please more tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'd like to see Banner work you up this much" there was still a flash of bitterness there but it was almost swallowed up by pride "No one else can do this to you but me."

"Yes, sir" Tony moaned, cheeks coloring at how slutty he sounded even as he smiled into the couch "Only you now, I swear."

Steve bit hard on his lower lip as he dragged his hand back down to the brunette's ass. He brushed his thumb over where they were joined, threatening to push it in with a firm pressure. Tony chomped down onto the leather, muffling his desperate whine. Solid hands clamped down on him, fingers curling to dip into the grooves of his hip bones. The pace increased, sweet sparks of pleasure dancing through his veins until he couldn't hear anything but the pump of his heart and the rugged sounds escaping his lover's plush mouth. He felt so fucking full, Steve's cock heavy inside him in all the right ways. It still ached, each jab a masochistic mix that created an exquisite agony that made his dick throb and leak against his stomach.

Anyone else would pale in comparison after this. No one else in the world knew him so well and still wanted him this much.

Steve pushed in until his hips pressed flush with the playboy's ass, prying one hand off his tempting hips to grasp his engorged cock. Tony felt liquid warmth bubbling up in the base of his stomach, his lover stroking him almost too perfectly. His eyes fluttered shut, mouth laying open as he panted hotly into the couch. He was practically imapled on his soldier's cock, pleasure chasing the pain as he was stretched to his limit.

"I want you to come from this" Steve rasped "From just the feeling of me inside you, touching you."

"I-I'm...Steve, fuck me, damn it, I-" Tony gasped hoarsely, the blonde shifting up just a bit and pressing the head of his cock right on his sweet spot "_Steve._"

Steve rocked his hips sharply, grinding right where his lover needed it. A smirk graced his face as the playboy started to squirm, rocking back onto him almost violently as his dick pulsed in his palm. In moments Tony's body clamped down like a vice around his cock, squeezing him tight as he spilled onto the sheet and over the blonde's fingers. Tony let out the sweetest whine, handsome face slack as his body was completely wrecked by his orgasm.

Steve couldn't hold back a second longer. A small part of him wanted to let his lover enjoy his climax, let him ride it out, but his own desperate arousal was fueling his swollen cock. And Tony was still so tight, his hips still canted up to take whatever he was given. He continued his harsh pace, stomach muscles fluttering beneath his skin as his orgasm started to build.

Tony cracked his eyes open, turning his head to look up at the soldier. There was a reverence in his eyes, a rare nakedness to his face. No masks, no persona, no walls, just pure love and need.

"Please?"

That's all it took.

Tony melted into the couch as he felt the other man fill him, seed searing hot as it marked him from the inside. He'd never felt anything more sexually satisfying. Steve didn't pull out right away, dick barely softening within him. He felt replete, sweat-damp skin sliding against the couch as he tried to sit up and failed. He was pretty sure he made a noise but he was too out of it to tell for sure.

"Shh, sweetheart" Steve murmured, peppering kisses across his lover's shoulder blades and catching the beads of sweat with his tongue. It was pure musk and sex, he sighed across the flesh at the taste. He slowly pulled out, the euphoria from his climax fading into a pleasant hum deep in his core. He watched his essence trickle out of his lover's sore hole, fingers moving with permission to touch the sensitive skin. He was grateful there was no blood but he'd check for tears later.

"You look so good with me inside you" Steve said under his breath, gently pushing his cum back inside. It got Tony to shiver and sway back, wanting anything else the soldier was willing to give him. But there was something weak to the playboy now, sated and thoroughly fucked he looked completely open. Steve reached between the cushions again to find the little pack of wipes they stored close to all the slim tubes of lube, another one of Tony's brilliant ideas.

Tony couldn't even open his eyes as he felt the first cold, damp touch against the hot skin of his entrance. The soldier was gentle with him, keeping his touch light enough not to increase the ache he felt. There was the shuffling of clothes, a shift of weight on the couch. Before he really realized what was going on, he was being pulled up onto the couch and dropped into his lover's lap. Chest to chest, his thighs cradling the other's handsome hips, and his arms soon followed to wrap around his neck. A blanket was dragged across his cooling back, covering both their modesty. His nose brushed sweat damp hair, he opened his eyes to find the blonde tresses curling at the ends. Steve was stroking over his back, along his sides, panting mouth kissing along his shoulder worshipfully.

"I won't leave" Tony promised in a hushed tone, resting his head on the soldier's shoulder "You're stuck with me."

"I hope so" Steve bussed his lips across his rough cheek

"I didn't mean to be an ass to you" he swore "The scans stopped running, and I...I honestly don't know what I was thinking. But it was wrong."

"Maybe, but I forgive you" Steve assured him "Despite what Loki said, you're a good person. I know you'd never burn the world down."

Tony scoffed, pulling back enough to catch the honest blue gaze, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

Steve carded his fingers through his lover's raven hair I do, "Yes I do."

"I had no idea _you_ could do all _this_" Tony teased, rolling his shoulders to feel bite marks on his shoulder blades "I like it, Cap."

Steve averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed by his actions, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Far from it, pretty boy" the playboy relaxed into him again, burying his face against his neck "I like this new part of you. Let's do it more often."

"Whenever you want."

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long. It takes me YEARS to write porn of any kind. Two more epilogues then we're done. It'll be a bit before I do the Hawkeye sequel and Super Family, I'm going to concentrate on my Saints and Walkers fic for a while. It's actually been months since I posted on that. Poor, neglected fic. Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Review to stroke my ego **


	16. Epilogue III

A breeze tickled his nose, kissing his cheeks almost like lips. Bruce reached up and rubbed a hand over his nose, thumbing the sleep out of his eyes before he opened them. Sunlight was just starting to bleed through the tree tops above his head, leaves cutting through the beams to dance little patterns over his body. Their thick sleeping bag was spread out on the grass, their multitude of blankets kicked around and scattered across it. He sat up, one of the covers catching on the band of his boxers as he tried to push them away. It was starting to warm up with the start of day but the chill of the night was still clinging onto the world. Birds were fluttering awake in the trees, calling out softly to one another as they prepared to start the day.

Peaceful. Just like he'd wanted.

The other side of the bedroll was empty. Bruce blinked around sleepily, looking for his lover, finding him sitting a little ways off on the side of the cliff. They'd chosen this spot for it's height and it's view, the side dropping off and beyond that it showed off the forested valley and the roll of the mountains. The sun was just rising across one of those mountains, a myriad of steamy azures and soft golds mixing together across the sky and into the dip of the land below. At the moment the sun was only a cloudy half circle on the horizon.

Clint was seated on the edge, one leg dangling over the side while the other was bent up so his knee tucked beneath his chin.

Bruce rocked up to his feet, heading over languidly. He saw the twitch of muscle beneath his lover's smooth skin, the only tell that he heard him coming. It was good to see the agent alert even out here in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't remember quite where they were but he knew it was somewhere very north and very European. Maybe.

Bruce crouched down behind the archer, resting his chin on his shoulder. He dropped kisses up his neck until he could nuzzle across his ear, the other man's hearing aid rasping against his nose.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bruce murmured.

Clint hummed under his breath, tilting his head to the side so the scientist could kiss at the warm flesh across his pulse.

Bruce pressed closer, goosebumps cropping up where their bare skin touched, "It looks even better with you against it."

Clint laughed, a carefree sound that did the older man's heart good. The archer reached up and grabbed a handful of raven curls, carding through them in a firm stroke that said a hundred things at once. Bruce ran his fingers down his spine in response, spread them out until his full palm laid against his ribs.

"I'm serious."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked" Clint teased, giving a little gasp when the man's canines grazed a little more roughly across his skin. He turned his head and caught the older man's mouth in a slow kiss, stubble burning across his mouth but in a way that made stomach clench. They'd spent the night under the stars and the canopy of the trees, enjoying each other's touch for the first time. Clint shivered as he recalled the way Bruce had pushed inside him and cradled his hips in his lap. He'd flinched and whined embarrassingly at first, he hadn't been fucked in years, but the other man had only pulled out and slicked up once more before trying again. He'd been so gentle, bracketing his body with his arms as he controlled each movement so completely. He hadn't forced anything too fast, refusing to go any faster than the archer's own pace.

He could still hear his voice like a prayer, *I've got you. I'm not going anywhere.

They both smiled into the kiss, pulling away a little at a time.

"Did we shake those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?"

Clint pulled away, brow pinched up, "What agents?"

Bruce moved to sit down beside him, looking just as confused, "You kept looking back yesterday. I smelled something like sterilized gunpowder. That's usually what soldiers smell like. I assumed we were being tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D. and you were trying to shake them. Did we get away?"

"Bruce" Clint felt his mouth go dry "Fury ordered all units to back off my location. If there was anyone following us...they weren't S.H.I.E.L.D."

Emerald flashed over the scientist's eyes.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**And THERE'S the launch for the Hulkeye story. Hope you enjoyed the imagery and what not. Go on over to the Tumblr blog for this fic to see the sunset picture and more smexy/insightful posts. Check out my profile for the poll**


	17. Epilogue IV

Peter grinned beneath his mask as he shot from building to building, his web holding up much better after his recent modifications. The quick batch he'd made to fight the Chitauri (or whatever they were) had been crap at holding his weight for more than a few seconds. This new stuff was much sturdier. The new mask was too.

Damn Tony Stark, the smart fucker. The older man had busted into his schematics with almost no problem. He'd made a few adjustments, Peter had seen all the changes he'd tried to make and he couldn't help but agree with them. Thankfully he'd dropped a few hints in his plans to steer Spider-Man's real identity towards Harry or Flash (depending on how Stark interpreted the small bits of data). There was a slim chance Tony would figure out his identity but they'd only spoken once.

Who would this a tiny little book worm like him could be Spider-Man?

His spidey-sense went off. Peter slid onto one of the rooftops, boots skidding across the bits of gravel and dust. There was a figure across the way, someone standing just behind the ledge to look out upon the lights of the city. It was a sight to see. The masked hero crept over silently, pausing when he saw just who it was.

"Thought you'd find me out here, baby boy" Deadpool turned, full mask in place and mirroring his own in a few ways. He flushed beneath the cover of his own mask as he realized just how similar their costumes were. Maybe he'd used the man's influence but he'd say his was cooler by far.

"What are you doing out here? It's past midnight" Peter inquired, looking around a bit "Anything shady going on?"

"Not really, pretty quiet tonight" Deadpool whistled under his breath "And I've been waiting for you."\

Peter snickered, coming closer, "I'm in high demand."

"Just wanted to say good-bye."

The words were thrown out there so casually, so recklessly. Peter nearly tripped over his own feet, cadence faltering at the sudden verbal impact.

"What?" he snapped.

"I got another merc job lined up, I'm headed south" Wade stretched his arms high above his head, popping his shoulders "It's nothing but bikini babes and beaches for the next few months."

"You're seriously just going to _leave_?" Peter sneered "After all _that_ – you're bolting?"

"I only wait around for the next job" the anti-hero replied with a shrug "It's what I do. It's my life, kid, I can't change it. I go with the money."

"Screw that" Peter cursed, swallowing his pride "I don't want you to leave."

He felt stupid saying it but it was the truth.

"You're a big boy, Pete, you don't need me hanging around anymore" Deadpool waved him off, leaning against the side "You're on your feet again, aren't you? The suit's almost completely done, your web needs some work, but you don't need me for that."

"Of course I need you" the words spilled out of him "W-We're friends, right? Well, friends stick together."

Wade just hung his head and sighed at that, turning and bracing himself on the edge of the roof. He readied himself to jump off but the younger hero made a sound of protest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter demanded "You can't walk away! After everything is that's happened...after you saved my life and my ass, after turning me into this vigilante-"

"I didn't turn you into anything!" Deadpool whipped around "It was what you were meant to be! People like us have to do this or we go crazy! I gave you a fucking purpose. So don't you _dare_ act like this is such a hassle because without me you'd still be getting your face pounded in and your ribs broke by monsters who'd rather put you on your knees than get in a fair fight with you!"

"All the more reason why you can't just leave me alone in this God-forsaken city!" Peter protested vehemently, chest tight and face hot as an emotion he wasn't quite sure of seized his lungs and made him breathless "You can't just run off with this sorry good-bye like none of it meant anything! I wanted-"

"What?" Deadpool contended "What did you want?"

The venomous edge to the sniper's voice makes Peter draw back, arms crossed over his chest defensively.

"What did you think would happen?" Wade's mask pulled with his smirk "Fuckers like me don't get to stick around watch the flowers regrow and the towers go back up. We split before the tide turns on us. Banner had the right idea. I don't linger where I'm not wanted.

"I want you here" Peter admitted, voice cracking

Wade walked over, a firmness to his stride that only caused the younger man's anxiety to grow. That wasn't Wade talking, that was Deadpool. The killer. The monster. The undead fiend. He was definitely a fearsome and terrifying thing to behold when his gaze was dead like that.

Wade's hand shot out with deadly force, fingers curling into a fist at the back of his neck to rip off his mask. Peter flinched but he refused to yield, not even an inch, as his face was exposed to the chill of the night air. The sniper grabbed him hard by the chin, forcing his head further up to expose his face to the light. The bastard tipped his own head close, examining him, staring him down. Peter felt his eyes start to water as his mask was slipped into his own hand. The older man's gloved finger pressed just under the curve of his lower lip, far too intimate a touch.

"Bad guys don't get happy endings" Deadpool muttered in a hushed tone "You'll understand that one day, kid."

Peter clenched his fist in his mask. Heat pooled in his stomach as the other just barely grazed his lip, glove sliding easily over the warm skin. He hated it.

"I wanna remember that face" Wade confessed, patting the boy's cheek lightly before stepping away. Without another word he grabbed onto the cement and launched himself up, disappearing over the side with barely a sound.

Peter hesitated too long before grabbing the side and leaning over, peering into the shadows. Even with his enhanced he couldn't find him. He was gone. His fists slammed down, bits of rubble cracking up and scattering across rooftop. Ignoring the pain he yanked his mask back on, hiding his heartbroken expression from the world.

He didn't need him.

He didn't need anyone.

* * *

**Well, that was officially it. The last epilogue. I know, it makes me sad but gives me shivers all at the same time. There was a time where I wasn't sure if I would actually finish this fic. And now I have two more installments planned. Summer's coming in a few weeks and you know what that means - last summer I started this series and look where we're at! I hope you guys are enjoying this, I am. This last bit was sad to write BUT the Super Family fic is going to start off with angsty/lost Peter so I had to set that up. Trust me, Spideypool is coming back with a vengeance. **

**Quick Note: For anyone who doesn't understand why "Ever Fallen 'verse" is put in the summary, it's just to mark which stories take place in this fanon universe (starting with everyone's favorite **_Ever Fallen In Love With Someone?__**)**_

**Now that we're done with this installments, I'd like to open up my askbox/Tumblr to any comments/suggestions/questions. I mean, it's always open, but I'm still eager to hear anymore suggestions for the currently untitled **_Hulkeye_** or **_Spideypool/Super Family_** sequel. Whatever you have to say, my loves, now is the time to do it. **

**Adore you all so very much. Review for my mental health! See you next time!**

**Love and Rockets, **_Emono_


End file.
